Truly Dead Until Dark
by Onyx Orchid
Summary: .::AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER 11 -Crossover between season 1 and Book 1 - .::Sassy/Smart/Independent Sookie::. What if Sookie didn't fall for Bill's fake Southern Charm? What if she was less spontanious and stubborn? True Blood with a twist of Southern Vampire Mysteries and an OOC Sookie, who questions, uses her brain and is open to compromise. .::BOOK 2 COMING UP!::.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

This story was started in May 2011 on the background of me reading the Southern Vampire Mysteries books (again!). I started thinking about Sookie and what would have happened if she was less naïve, more open to suggestions from her peers and elders and all and all less prideful and stubborn. If she had used her brain once in a while, instead of sticking her head in the clouds and falling for a southern gentleman the likes of Rett Butler (in her mind).

This was a reader's choice story and the comments and suggestions in reviews were used to shape the story as it went along. This means, that if you read the reviews they will not make much sense, since I have long since removed my original questions to the readers.

I'm grateful for every single reader and reviewer, since they help me gather my thoughts, give great suggestions and I love knowing that I'm not the only one who enjoys the story we created together. I write this for me, but constructive criticism is always, always, always welcome.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Truly Dead Until Dark<strong>

**Chapter One**

It was a typical day in June when I met my first vampire. It had been a few years since they came out to the public – or came out of the coffin as they jokingly put it – and I had hoped one day to meet one.

I live in a small town called Bon Temps in Northern Louisiana, so the hope of running into a vampire was mighty far-fetched, but I was still holding onto it. We have all the other minorities represented in our little community, so I couldn't see why we wouldn't have a member of the most recent – the newly recognized undead.

Rural Northern Louisiana might not be very tempting for a vampire, but on the other hand the drive to New Orleans wasn't that far, and the Big Easy was just swimming with our newest citizens – the whole Anne Rice thing, right?

Everybody who came into the bar I work in said that if you threw a rock at a street corner, you'd hit one.

Though I reckon you'd better not.

I was real excited when I saw him come in. That might clue you into the fact that I don't get out much. It's not 'cause I'm not pretty. Oh no, I am. I'm blond, have chocolate brown eyes and I'm twenty-five, and I've got long strong legs and a substantial bosom.

It's just.. well I have a disability. Or a curse. That's how I look at it.

Most of the people in this town just think I'm crazy.

But the point of all that, is that I almost never have a date and I've hardly ever been out of my tiny town, so little things like this count as a treat to me.

And he sat down at one of _my_ tables – the vampire I mean.

I could tell right away what he was, but apparently that was part of my little quirk. At first I was amazed when the rest of the folks in the room didn't turn around and stare – like they would normally do when something different turned up in our little town. Then it hit me.

They couldn't tell.

To me, his skin had a slight glow to it.

I straightened my ponytail a little and tucked in my T-shirt before turning to pick up a pitcher of beer my boss – Sam Merlotte - had just put on the bar for me to take to Hoyt Fortenberry and a few of the local cronies.

When I came back to the bar, Sam gave me a little smile and I grinned back.

Sam has eyes the color of a clear blue sky and strawberry blond hair that's wiry and it curls and sways when he moves. He's always a little sunburned and though he might look slight, I've seen him without his shirt on when he unloads the delivery truck, and I know he has plenty of upper body strength.

I could tell that Sam knew what our newest patron was too and he rolled his eyes with a smile at my bouncing enthusiasm. I knew that Sam was a supporter of the Vampire Rights Movement, so I didn't worry about him making a fuss.

I was just starting to turn towards the kitchens for my next order, when my friend Tara Thornton walked up behind me.

Tara is my best friend and has been since we were kids. She's tall with chocolate skin, deep brown eyes and long curly mahogany hair.

And boy can those eyes spit fire when she's mad.

She'd just showed up about an hour ago for a margarita, grumbling about quitting yet another job. I love Tara, but she just cannot keep her mouth shut and apparently she had told some woman off at her workplace at the local Super Save-a-Bunch for being "a stupid fat cow with ugly ass clothes" and then quit before she could get fired. As you can tell she has quite the temper on her.

"You think I can stay with you and Gran for a few days Sook? Mama is.. I just can't stay there right now."

I turned around to face her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You know we always have a place for you to stay. You've practically got your own room. We'll stop by and pick up some of your stuff if you want and then you can come stay over."

She visibly relaxed. "Thanks Sook. Imma be over at the bar. Got some new designs I'm working on." She smiled, obviously relieved and happy to have some peace.

Tara is trying to work her way through design school and her dream is to open her own store. She has a lot of talent, but her home life has always been a bit problematic. Her dad left when she was little and her mother – Lettie Mae Thornton - is an awful drunk. Tara is an only child, but she was more or less raised by my Grandmother. When it got too bad at home, Tara would come to my house to hide from her problems.

"Watch it Sookie, the Rattray's just sat down in your section." Dawn Green, my fellow waitress came up behind me, putting down some empty glasses on the bar as she said this.

I sighed.

Mack and Denise Rattray.

They came in almost every night and had done their best to make my life as miserable as possible ever since they blew into town and moved into a rented trailer at Four Tracks corner. I had hoped they would blow out of town again soon, but it didn't seem to be in the cards.

When they first came into Merlotte's I had taken one look at them and just knew that they were trouble, so I had very rudely listened in on their thoughts. I know, pretty low class of me, but I get bored sometimes and I just couldn't help but want to know if we should worry about them.

Because of this, I knew some things about the Rattray's that maybe no one else did.

For one, I knew that they had been in jail, although I didn't know what for. I knew that Mack Rattray often entertained nasty and perverted thoughts about yours truly and I knew that Denise had abandoned a baby two years ago that wasn't Macks. Their thoughts were enough not to like them, but their behavior only assured me that I was right.

And they didn't tip either.

"Sook! Come pick up your orders baby!" I winked at Tara and followed the voice coming from the back of the bar. Lafayette Reynolds is Tara's cousin. He's tall, the color of dark melted chocolate and he's the most gay man I have ever met in my life. Not that Bon Temps has many gay men, but Lafayette is very... flamboyant. He loves colorful clothes, sequins and he wears more make-up than me. Sam doesn't want to run a restaurant, but he has a few things on the menu like sandwiches and fries, chicken strips and burgers - and Lafayette is our cook.

When I arrived at the serving window to the kitchen, Lafayette turned and flashed his pearly white teeth at me, batting his long sweeping false eyelashes. "Oh hookah look at you. You look delicious with that tan! Mmm mmm mm! Come on, give me a little twirl."

I turned on the spot, giving a little wiggle of my hips and Lafayette's eyes lit up. "That's my girl! Now give Lala some sugar and you go on and git, before this food gets cold."

He leaned through the hatch to the kitchen and I gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then picked up my orders.

I'm kinda tense when it's busy, but I yanked up my smile and tried to keep the voices from overwhelming me. As usual it was a feeble attempt.

Mug of beer for John Mathens. -_Just let me have just one beer tonight Jesus. One beer that's all I need. And if you just give me the strength to say no to beer number two, then I swear... -_

Janette Hobin needed ketchup. -_What should I get from the store tomorrow.. I need dishwasher soap and milk.. Oh and I should get...-_

Chicken strips for the Hansons. -_...without a second thought no Sir. Don't you dare gripe about me eating fries, not after what I did for you last night in the bedroom. Which by the way was disgusting. Although I kinda enjoyed it...-_

Burger ala Lafayette for Peter Wilson and a coke for his son Jake. -_Who are these people, and what the hell is this music? I feel like I'm trapped in some hillbilly's OxyContin nightmare. Man, I cannot wait to get the hell out of this Podunk town..-_

I had to stop myself from saying anything, so I just smiled a bit wider and turned. I must have looked crazy. But I guess then I just fit my nickname.

Crazy Sookie.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to make the voices swirl around me, trying to turn them into a stream that buzzed in the background - instead of the usual ramblings - and then I was on my way to my next table.

When it was time to take an order from the vampire, he seemed to be lost in thought, so I had time to give him a once-over before he looked up. He looked to be a little less than six feet tall, with thick brown hair and long bushy sideburns. He was very pale – hey he was dead.

Or that's if you believed the old tales.

The new Politically Correct theory - that the vampires themselves had reported - was that they were all the victims of a virus that left them apparently dead for a couple of days and then they woke up being allergic to several things, one of which is sunlight. The details were different depending on which newspaper you read or which television report you followed. The media was full of vampire stuff these days.

Finally he looked up and I saw that he had very dark eyes – even darker than his hair and the whites were incredibly white, like porcelain.

"Welcome to Merlottes. What can I get you?" I asked, bouncing a bit on the spot. I saw his eyes follow my ponytail as it bobbed with my movement.

"Do you have the bottled synthetic blood?" he asked, his arched eyebrows raised. His accent was thick and southern and sounded like home to me.

"No I'm sorry! Sam's got some on order. Should be in next week. We got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it so it went bad. You're our first." he looked puzzled for a moment "_vampire" _I whispered with a grin.

He nodded and seemed to be studying me for a moment. My crazy smile pulled at the corner of my mouth in response to his close scrutiny. "Well... Anything else you drink?"

"Actually, no. But you can get me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here." His voice was cool and clear like a stream over smooth stones.

I giggled a little. It was just too perfect. "Well whatever the reason.. I'm glad you are."

"Don't mind Sookie none mister. She's crazy," said a familiar voice from the booth across from the vampire.

Mack Rattray.

My smile stayed lodged on my face in an insane parody of my former joy. I knew that my eyes had lost all of the life in them, but I just simply looked at the vampire and excused myself. "I'll be right back with that wine for you in a moment Sir."

"What can I do for y'all tonight?" I said when I turned towards the Rattray's, or the Rats like I usually call them.

_-You can wrap those sweet lips around my slim reaper that's what you can do.- "_Why don't we just start with a pitcher of Bud?" Mack said – his eyes never raising above my neckline. -_You can hop aboard the Mack express and ride all the way to heaven.-_

"Alrighty. Anything else?" I asked, trying to keep from whacking my tray down on his head.

_-What the hell is wrong with her. God she's pathetic, like a dog...- _"Onion rings.." Denise sneered "with mustard." -_...that's been kicked too many times and keeps coming back for more.-_

"Coming right up!" My smile was at an all-time high, almost making my cheeks hurt at the pressure.

"Pitcher of Bud Sam! And a glass of red wine." I told my boss on the way to the kitchen. Lafayette was swaying and dancing a little along with the music on his Ipod. I knew he always had a bud in one ear. When I asked him about it once, he told me that the music gives him more love to share with the food.

"Onion rings. And if you drop a few on the floor, that's fine with me." I said with a coy smile.

"Got it. I saw them Rats coming in here. Don't you worry about them Honey Child. Lala's got it." he gave me a wink and I grinned at him, practically bouncing off to the bar for my orders.

I picked up the wine from Sam, making sure the glass was sparkly clean and put it on my tray with the pitcher of beer for the Rats. When I reached the table, I placed the glass in front of the vampire and when he looked up I got a chance to look at his lovely dark eyes again. "Your wine Sir. Enjoy." I said before turning to the Rats and put down their pitcher. "Your order will be right there." Denise was fluffing up her hair and adjusting her boobs within the confines of her tight halter top when I put it down. She was in fine form tonight.

It got a little busy so I had to hustle to pick up. When I finally had time to look in on the vampire I noticed that Mack and Denise had moved to his table. They were talking to him.

"Will you look at that" I said to Arlene, another waitress I work with.

She showed a slight interest when she noticed a new man, but when I told her that the newcomer was a vampire, her smile got a little strained. She still talked to me, showing interest in my enthusiasm, but I could tell she was just being a good friend.

Arlene is short, slim, has bright red hair and freckles all over. She is currently dating Rene Lenier.

At the age of 35 Arlene has two kids, Coby and Lisa (sometimes I think she considers me her third child), and four husbands under her belt. Rene had been husband number two. They had been married when she was young and wild, but Arlene had calmed down some since then. I had heard Rene refer to Arlene as his favorite ex-wife and she was sure fond of him, though I personally couldn't understand the attraction.

"Well vampire or not he can't be too smart if he's sittin' with the Rats. Although Denise is givin' him quite the show."

I hadn't noticed until Arlene pointed it out to me – I don't have that much experience with sexual things, but when she told me, I could see what she was talking about. Denise was stroking a finger across her throat, down in-between her boobs and turning her head from side to side.

She was showing off the goods in more than one way. The vampire was hungry. What a _bitch._

My brother Jason came in looking for a good time just then. I love my brother, but he is a man-whore - pardon my language. I couldn't help but notice the flurry of female hands to hair, lips and blouses when he walked in and I knew why. My brother is a handsome devil.

He can sure be a mean one too, but most women are willing to overlook that on account of his good looks and natural charm. Even Arlene tucked in her shirt when she saw him and after four husbands, she should really know better.

I shook my head at the inability of people to look through the handsome exterior and to his selfish nature, before I bustled over to bring a basket of chicken wings to Bud Dearborne, the town sheriff.

When I passed the table where Denise was working her confident brand of white-trash charm I noticed that Mack Rattray was looking at the vampire with an expression so avid I became worried.

I went a little closer to the small party and looked at Mack, letting down my guard.

_-Not that big, but he's got 11 or 12 pints in him. Holy shit that's almost 200 ounces. I bet we could get 500 an ounce in Dallas. Fuck me, that's $10.000!-_

I got the impression directly from Denise's head that the Rattray's had been arrested for vampire draining. Deeply disturbed I touched the vampire's shoulder, whispering to him. "Don't go anywhere!" I looked directly into his dark dark eyes. He seemed confused but I was afraid to say anything to him so I just rushed off.

I stopped at the bar and hissed at Sam. "Do you still have that baseball bat behind the bar?"

Sam froze and put down the mug he was filling. "Yeah. What's up Sook? Any trouble?"

"You gotta help me Sam! The Rats are vampire drainers and they're gonna go after him. They're planning it right now!"

"Sookie.. The vampire can take care of himself. I promise you!" Sam looked worried and slightly annoyed, but I just shook my head. "Please Sam.." I looked up at him – not too far, since Sam is a smallish man.

"Alright.. Alright.. I'll go grab Bud and come out there. Don't go rushing off like a damn vigilante."

I turned my head and noticed that the vampire had left. With the Rats.

My heart sank.

"I gotta help him!"

I sidled up to Jason. "Hey Jase." Jason turned his head and shot me a warning look. I was disturbing his attempts to pick up DeeAnne.

"You still got that chain in the back of your pick-up?" He scanned my face for signs of trouble. "Never leave home without it." he said, turning to me fully. "You gonna fight Sookie? Need any help?"

I shook my head. "I sure hope not. I've got Sam and Bud coming too. I just wanted to make sure."

I dashed out of the back and into the parking lot.

Merlotte's is pushed back from the main road and surrounded by woods, so I figured the perfect spot to drain a vampire would be in the cover of the trees.

I made my feet quiet on the gravel as I moved towards Jason's truck and hopped onto the bed, pulling the chain close to my chest to keep the links from clinking together. Closing my eyes I focused on my extra sense.

_-Look at this. This is so thick. Damn, this is gonna bring a pretty penny.-_

I noticed the Rats dented red sports car, so I knew they were close, so I followed the impression of Denise's mind – so disturbingly familiar - and stepped closer to the woods. Creeping along the parking lot I went to where the trees really overhung the cars and stopped when I heard a groan of pain and hissing voices arguing.

When they came into view I almost groaned in disgust and anguish for the poor man – well vampire.

He was flat on his back with chains crisscrossed across his neck, arms and torso. Even his legs had a loop around them, though they weren't digging into his skin cruelly like the links were in the places where it hit bare skin.

Full vials littered the ground.

The Rats had made a makeshift tourniquet out of duct tape and Denise was in the process of filling yet another Vacutainer of blood. The vampire was groaning and hissing in pain and his face was contorted in agony - his fangs were pushed out and gleaming in the security lights around the parking lot.

I caught the vampire's attention and motioned for him to be quiet.

_Damnit! Where is Sam?_

The Rats where arguing, so I caught them by surprise when I swung the chain and thwacked Mack across the back. He went down with a howl of pain and surprise, but then jumped up with an ugly sneer.

"You crazy bitch!"

Denise glanced over but continued plugging a Vacutainer to the needle in the vampire's arm. Mack on the other hand pulled out a knife and swiped at me. His wife glared at me from her perch beside the vampire. "This ain't your business you stupid cunt." I shook my head and smirked at her.

"Now see that right there just proves how low-rent you really are." I said, keeping the chain between my hands, away from my body in a defensive gesture. Mack swung at me again and I dodged.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with? You don't wanna be on my bad side."

I looked her over in a way that would have made Tara proud. "I'm not so sure you even have another side, you no-account, backwoods trash."

I jumped back again when Mack came at me with the knife. He looked like he would enjoy cutting me and the adrenaline pumping around in my body kept me from keeping up my guard. I got a flash of what Mack would do to me if he caught me and I almost attacked him again. I didn't have to though, because blessedly my back-up finally showed up.

"Hold it right there!" Bud Dearborne said from behind me.

Thank you Sweet Baby Jesus.

Mack and Denise froze and then turned tail, running to their dented car. Bud tried to follow, but he's not as young as he once was, so he hauled ass to his squad car, instead.

I heard an engine start and headlights hit my eyes. That's when I realized that the Rattray's had an even bigger weapon now. I ran to the vampire, grabbed him under the arms and yanked. The vampire took a moment before figuring out what I wanted and then pushed with his feet to get us both further into the woods.

We were just in time before the red car came roaring past the tree line closely followed by Bud Dearborne, lights flashing on top of his squad car. Denise had to swerve to avoid hitting anything.

"I will kill you for this you crazy bitch! This aint over!" I heard her shouting as they passed us.

"Oh wow." I sat down, because my knees almost gave out. I caught sight of Sam and gave him a small smile. "I'll be in in a minute boss." Sam looked like he was about to protest, but then sighed and turned away walking back towards the bar.

I leaned back on my elbows for a minute before noticing movement to my right.

The vampire

To my horror I saw wisps of smoke coming off the vampire's wrists where the chain was digging into his flesh. "Oh you poor thing." I said, almost cursing at myself for not caring for him right away. My rage at the Rats grew, when I saw that his skin was coming off with the chain, but I began to carefully unwind the links, which all seemed to be part of one big chain.

I helped him lean against a tree as I uncoiled the chains from his legs. "I am so sorry I didn't get here faster! You'll be OK in a minute right?"

He was watching me with his deep dark eyes, looking confused and angry. "Thank you."

I held out my hand to help him up, but he pulled back as if burned.

I stood and brushed off my backside.

"I reckon you're not too happy about bein' rescued by a woman." Typical guy.

I turned away from him as he recovered, giving him some privacy, because I know from personal experience that I don't like it when anyone is watching me if I don't feel well. I used the time to take some precautions of my own, winding the long chain – which I'd noticed by now was silver – around my neck and down my arms.

Closing my eyes I listened intently - being curious as I am about new things, I wanted to know something about this vampire.

I heard nothing.

"Oh" I gasped, my voice colored with surprise. Closing my eyes I just basked in the silence. It was like having to listen to a million radio stations at the same time for all of your life - not having any power over it - and then suddenly being able to turn it off.

It was heaven.

Absently I heard myself talking about Mack and Denise, keeping my back to the vampire as I inwardly thought about how wonderful it would be to have a friend that I couldn't hear unless they chose to speak out loud. His silence was beautiful.

"... so I figured I'd better call Bud and come out to see how you were." I concluded. I have no idea what I'd said, but it must have made sense because the vampire looked at me curiously.

"You came out here to rescue me. It was brave." His voice was seductive and slithery like a serpent.

"Now you cut that out right now" I said tartly.

He looked bewildered and astonished before looking at me again with the same curiosity. "Aren't you afraid to be out here with a hungry vampire alone?" his tone had turned dark and dangerous.

"No. Sam and Bud know I'm out here and I'm not a total fool." I held out my arms and turned my neck to show him my handiwork of links coiled around, close to my skin.

The vampire shivered.

"Oh but you have other very juicy arteries. There's one in the groin that's a particular favorite of mine."

"Don't you talk dirty. You shut your nasty mouth mister. You might be a vampire, but when you talk to me you will talk to me like the lady that I am."

We both fell silent after that.

A dog barked and I looked up to see one of the strays that usually roam around the woods. They sometimes come close to nose around in the garbage around the bar.

"Well I better get back to work." I said, checking that the cuffs on my socks were even and that I had brushed all of the dirt off my shorts.

He suddenly moved so quickly that I hardly saw it and then he was in front of me. He stared into my eyes and his voice came out slithery like before. "What are you?"

Gulp.

"Well... M-my name is Sookie Stackhouse. And I'm a waitress," my voice came out a little shaken when I spoke, so I cleared my throat before asking, "What's your name?"

"Bill."

I had to take a step back and then I just doubled over with laughter before I could stop myself. "Bill?! The Vampire Bill.." I had been expecting something a bit more exotic, but I suppose we can all blame that one on Anne Rice again.

"Well. See ya Bill. I gotta get back to work!" I smiled and walked past him – giving myself permission to enjoy his silence for just another moment before skipping back to Merlotte's. I passed the dog and gave him a pat before slipping back in through the employee's entrance.

The rest of the shift flew by because I suddenly had a lot on my own mind and that kept me from having time for other people's thoughts. I saw Sam come back in behind the bar and waved at him cheerfully. He gave me a small smile before nudging Tara away from the taps. Huh. He must have asked her to cover while he went to get the Sheriff.

After my shift I grabbed Tara and we went to her house.

Her mother was passed out on the couch and empty liquor bottles were strewn around the living room. Tara cursed as she collected them, and threw them into the trash. We gathered up some changes of clothes, her sketch pads and pencils and all of the cash around the house before making our way back to my grandmother's house, where I lived.

My great-great grandfather had started the house and he liked his privacy, so you had to turn off the parish road onto the drive-way, go through some woods, and then you arrived in a clearing where the house stood.

My little yellow Nova puttered across the gravel and I parked behind the house as usual. We went in through the back door and I helped Tara carry her things up the stairs to the room that has been "hers" since we were kids. The bed was made up as usual. Tara's room held a single bed, a dresser and a small desk, plus a tiny wardrobe.

Not much, but it was more than enough.

I said good night to Tara and went downstairs to check on my grandmother. My Gran, Adele Hale Stackhouse, is a small woman who is very old, with long white hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was sitting against the headboard of her bed, with a million pillows supporting her thin body. She had a book propped up in her lap and my cat Tina was curled up next to one of her elbows.

"Reading Danielle Steele again, Gran?" I asked with a smile as I stepped into her room.

Gran looked up. "Oh that woman can sure tell a story. Did you have a good night honey?"

"Sure did Gran. Guess what happened tonight?"

Gran smiled mischievously "What? You got a date?"

"No." I laughed. "A vampire came into the bar!"

"Ooooh. Did he have fangs? Did he bite anyone?" Gran put her book down and looked at me with rapt attention. She loved new things just as much as I do. She wasn't the type to judge people – or vampires – and damn them right off the bat like most people would.

"Oh no, Gran. I'm sure he has fangs, but they were retracted. He just sat and had a glass of wine. Well he ordered it. He said he didn't drink anything but blood. I think he just wanted some company. But that's not the most exciting part. The Rattray's almost drained him out in the parking lot!" We had both watched Oprah the day they covered vampire blood and drainers.

"Oh no honey!" Gran gasped. She was a great audience because she loved a good story with lots of thrills and excitement.

"Yeah. I.. erm.. well I found out that they were gonna do it and I called Sam to get Bud Dearborne and we stopped them. I think they might have even left town! They were sure in a hurry to leave when Bud showed up."

Gran looked at me knowingly and nodded. "Did you like him?"

I had to think about that. He was kinda rude, but fascinating. "Well.. He was real.. interesting."

"Well I'd surely love to meet him. Think of the things he's seen. Oh honey, do you think he remembers the war?" I didn't have to ask which war. My Gran was a member of a Civil War group called The Descendants of the Glorious Dead or DGD for short.

"I don't know Gran. I'll ask him, if he comes back into the bar." I wasn't counting on it. His first visit to Merlotte's hadn't exactly been a good one.

"Oooh.. It would be so exciting. We would love to have him come and speak for us. We could have a special meeting.."

-"At night.." I reminded her

"Well off course. It would have to be. Or maybe he could just talk to me and I could tape his recollections." Gran was almost vibrating with excitement.

"Hold your horses Gran. He might not even be that old. You can't exactly tell with vampires. But I'll ask him." I soothed when I saw her deflate a little. "Oh by the way. Tara is upstairs."

Gran shook her head. "That Lettie Mae. Well it's a good thing she's still got her room upstairs then. I think I'm going to sleep. I just stayed up until you'd returned home."

"Alright Gran." I bent down to kiss her. "Night."

"Night honey." Gran said and put her book on her nightstand.

"Come on Tina." my cat jumped off the bed and rubbed up against my legs. I picked her up and gave her a cuddle before putting her out for the night.

I went upstairs and looked in on Tara – she was fast asleep – before slipping into my own room across the hall from hers.

I pulled off my Merlotte's uniform: black shorts, a white Tee with "Merlotte's" stamped on the left breast and white socks - putting it all in the hamper by the door. Thankfully I didn't have to do laundry tonight since I had lots of clean uniforms, but I could smell the cigarette smoke, beer and fried foods on my hair so I decided to take a quick shower.

As I let the water flow down my body I thought about the vampire. I hoped that he could remember the war – it would mean so much to Gran. Or maybe something else. The history he might have seen. Then again, he might have been turned three years ago. Who knows?

I dried off and rubbed my hair thoroughly with the towel before spraying in some conditioner and brushing out the tangles. I quickly braided my long blond hair and put moisturizer on my face and legs, before slipping on an oversized Tee and sleep boxers.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

THE NEXT DAY I was lounging on my favorite aluminum fold-out chaise, soaking up the sun. I know what you're thinking - it's bad for me - but it's my only vice! I don't smoke or do drugs, I eat as healthy as I can (Gran's cooking is mostly country-fried, but my bikini was a little roomier than last year, so I felt good) and I hardly ever drink.

Tara was out back helping Gran with the laundry - we have a drier, but Gran likes to hang it on the line when the weather's good.

I was basking in the heat, singing along with a radio, when I heard a car crunching on the gravel. I opened my eyes and saw Jason pull up within a few feet of me and he jumped out, stalking towards me. He was in a huff.

Putting on my dark glasses I leaned back, focusing on the rays of sun warming my skin. I knew what he was upset about from the flash I got from his thoughts before I clamped down on my shields.

"Why didn't you tell me you beat up the Rattrays last night?"

"I didn't!"

"Rene couldn't wait to tell me when he got to work today!"

"And what does Rene Lenier know about it? He wasn't even at Merlotte's last night." I rolled my eyes. Arlenes ex-husband and current beau Rene Lenier was one of the worst gossips around Bon Temps. He went to High School with Jason and his best friend Hoyt Fortenberry.

"He overheard Bud Dearborne talking to Andy about what happened." Jason glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do something, I woulda helped ya."

Jason is a mean and selfish little twerp sometimes, but he's my brother and I knew he would have helped me. I'm his sister – plus he sure does like a good fight.

I sighed and pulled off my sunglasses. "Did you know that in addition to being drug dealers, the Rattray's were also vampire drainers? One of my costumers was a vampire and they were draining him out in the parking lot. I couldn't have that! I got Sam and Bud to help me, but they had already left with the vampire, so I ran out to stop them. I hit Mack with your chain and then he came at me with a knife." Jason stiffened. "Bud was right behind me so he got them on the run."

"Alright. I just don't want you to get hurt sis." Jason had deflated from his anger. "Where's Gran?"

"Right here." Jason looked up and his face lit up with a smile. I'll give him the credit - he jumped right up when he saw her.

"Sakes alive boy, where have you been keeping yourself? You get over here and give me a hug."

Tara was right behind Gran, holding the empty laundry basket and she was given a hug too and a kiss on the cheek. "Ew! Jason, you're all sweaty."

"Yeah, I know." He said without remorse and hugged her again, rubbing his sweaty neck on her. She squealed and giggled as he lifted her from the ground. "You want some iced tea Jase?"

"I would love some iced tea." I rolled my eyes. Jason Stackhouse knows just when to show up for lunch and just when to run off to avoid doing the dishes.

During lunch Jason told us that he had seen police around this morning. Apparently Maudette Pickens had been found strangled in her apartment. She had vampire-bites on her inner-thighs.

I didn't even know Maudette was a Fangbanger – that's what they call vampire groupies. I saw it on _Sally-Jesse_.

"How do you know?" I asked, knowing the answer. I told you Jason was a whore.

"Well.. I knew her." He sent me a glare.

"Yes, well.." Gran coughed. She loved us, but she wasn't blind to either mine or Jasons faults. "Let's just hope that they don't start asking questions. Can't be too careful Jason."

Jason looked acutely uncomfortable when we brought up the fact that he might be looked at as a possible suspect and quickly made his departure - leaving the dishes to us as usual.

"Maudette, a Fangbanger. We went to High School with her." Tara said as she dried a glass.

I just nodded.

...

THE NEXT THREE DAYS were busy at Merlotte's. Tara had been hired by Sam because she did a good job - and it would give Sam more time for other things - so we rode to work together.

Business was booming because of the recent buzz of excitement around the murder. People wanted to talk, so they came by the bar during lunch or even after work for a drink to trade gossip.

The vampire came in when we were busy so I didn't have time to talk to him about Grans question.

He sat at the same table.

"Hi. The blood hasn't come in yet, sorry. You want another glass of wine?" While he studied me I just stood there and enjoyed his silence. It was so relaxing that I felt my face settle into a more natural smile from just standing near him.

"Yes, please. Thank you." His voice was deep and smooth, more so than I remembered.

"Coming right up. Oh, by the way. I have something I need to talk to you about. I have a favor to ask you."

"Off course. I am in your debt," he said, looking into my eyes. I could almost dive into their depths they were so dark.

"Not for me! For my grandmother. If you'll be up – well I guess you will be – would you mind meeting me out back by the employee entrance when I get off? Should be around one-thirty."

"I'd be delighted." Something inside of me didn't believe him. Perhaps his male pride was still hurt.

My strained smile pulled at my lips. "I'll be right back with that wine."

He sat there for a few minutes after I brought him his wine, but when I looked back a little while later he had vanished. I wondered if he would keep his word.

After my shift I cleaned my section and made sure that all of the napkin holders were full and the little holders for sweetener, sugar, salt and pepper were filled. Tara was waiting for me and talking to Sam, so I told her I would be a few minutes talking to the vampire Bill. She nodded and laughed at something Sam said when I jumped down the steps.

I looked around the parking lot and my heart sank. Bill wasn't there.

_-Imma get this crazy bitch-_

Good thing I had kept my shields down or I would've missed it when Mack swung at me. I called out for Sam and jumped back, but not before Denise gave me a good kick to the back of the knee. I went down with a yell and got another kick – this one to the stomach.

Sam came charging out of the back with Tara on his heels.

Tara is small but she can sure fight so she knocked Denise on her ass - pardon me - quicker than you can say Trailer-trash. Mack was a little harder to subdue, but like I told you - Sam is not a big man, but he sure is strong.

I was gasping for breath, when Bill came charging out of the forest like a man on a mission.

A little late for that.

"Sookie!" He crouched down next to me and helped me sit up. "You're hurt. Let me help you heal."

I heard a crunch and then there was a bloody wrist in front of my face. I knew that vampire blood was supposed to have healing properties and improve one's libido – that's why it was the drug of choice these days. It was sorta like Prednisone and Viagra rolled into one.

My nose scrunched up.

I gently moved his arm away and used his shoulder to push myself to my feet. "I'm fine. Just a little winded." I turned to Sam and saw him struggling to hold onto Mack. Denise was out cold and Tara was sitting on her legs with a hand on the back of her neck, to hold her down.

I ran into the office and called the police.

Within 15 minutes Mack and Denise were being carted off in a police car. The Sheriff asked a lot of questions, covering both the incident the other night and how we had wound upon Mack and Denise this time. I answered his questions as honestly as I could. By the time they were through I was yawning almost continuously. It was almost two-thirty.

I looked around.

Vampire Bill was gone.

Tara and I pulled ourselves into my little yellow car after we had both given Sam a big hug and a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Tara." I said to her on the way home, grateful beyond anything that I hadn't been alone.

"Nobody's gonna mess with you. You my bitch." She winked at me and then leaned back in her seat, exhausted.

When we got home, Bill was waiting on the little porch swing out front. I drove around back and came through the house to open the front door. "How did you know where I live?" I asked, surprised.

"I live just across the cemetery." He said pointing towards Tall Pines cemetery.

"In the old Compton home?"

"Jesse Compton was a descendant of mine and when he died earlier this year the land reverted to me. I decided to claim it." I smiled and nodded.

"What favor did you have to ask of me?" the vampire asked.

"Oh yes. I forgot. First I have a question. My grandmother is real anxious to know how old you are? Or is that rude to ask?" I suddenly felt shy.

"I was made vampire in 1865. I was 30 human years old." Bill said with a tight smile.

"Wow, you look older than that" I blurted out without thinking.

Bill looked at me sideways "Yes. Well.. life was harder then."

"Were you in the Civil War?" I asked, getting excited for my Gran.

The smile on his face got more sincere – perhaps in response to my slight bounce. "I was."

"Oh this is so great! Well here comes the favor. I have a feeling you're gonna get mad, but it would mean so much to my Gran. Would you be willing to talk to my Grandmother's club? Tell them about the war, about what it was really like? It's mostly a bunch of old people who had family in the war. They call themselves the Descendants of the Glorious Dead."

"The Glorious Dead?" the vampire asked, all traces of a smile forgotten. "There is nothing glorious about dying in a war. Bunch of starving, freezing boys killing each other so the rich people can stay rich. Madness." His voice was dark, cold.

I shivered.

"Listen. You wouldn't have to tell them about the maggots and the infections and the starvation. Just stuff like troop movements and uniforms. You know, maybe even about how people lived back then." I was getting a little nervous.

"Would it make you happy if I did this?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"It would make my grandmother ecstatic." I said with a grin.

He shook his head "Would it make _you_ happy?"

"Well.. yes. It would." I said with a shy smile, looking down. He lifted my face with a finger under my chin, gently tilting it up.

"Then I'll do it."

"Gran said to please eat before you come." Bill laughed.

"I am truly looking forward to meeting her now."

We made plans for him to "call on me" in two days, since I had the day off. I turned to open the screen door to the porch, but when I looked over my shoulder to say goodnight, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I GOT UP LATE the next day, which wasn't surprising considering the hour I had finally dragged myself into bed. I had just taken off my shoes, shorts and bra and then fallen onto my mattress.

Gran had been asleep when we got in, so the next morning Tara and I were drinking coffee while we told her what happened after work the night before.

She scolded us both for getting into a fight, but I could tell by the twinkle in her eyes, that she was proud of us for standing up for ourselves and for then letting the police handle it. I was sore and I had a big bruise on my stomach - my knees and palms were scraped from the scuffle on the gravel, but nothing serious.

The biggest piece of news for Gran was when I told her about my conversation with Bill.

When she heard that he would be coming over in two days to make arrangements, she began fluttering about the kitchen like a woman on her wedding day.

My Gran was so predictable.

You would think it was the President or Prince Charles coming over for a visit, she was so excited. Lists and calls were made while we just sat there trying not to get in the way - watching my Gran go into a house-proud frenzy.

Tara and I just looked at each other, prepared to be ushered around cleaning the house from top to bottom.

I toasted Tara with my coffee cup and went to get ready for work.

On my way to Merlotte's I sang loudly along with the songs on the radio, thankful for the fact that Tara had the day off. I can't carry a tune at all, but I like to indulge myself when I'm alone.

My mind was on all of the things happening in Bon Temps since Bill the Vampire had shown up. Bon Temps is usually a quiet town - maybe even a little bit boring - but in one week we had had a murder, an almost-draining of the local undead and a potentially violent attack in the Merlotte's parking lot of all places.

What was happening to our little town?

Excitement was high and people were once again congregating at Merlotte's to exchange gossip and discuss last night's attack and the arrest of the Rattray's. I was suddenly very popular since I had been there and I was hustling around working my Nike's to the max - trying to keep up with both answering questions, making sure people got the right orders and also keeping the mental yammer to a minimum.

Bon Temps usually doesn't get this much drama.

I've never smiled so hard or toted drinks so quickly.

I attributed what happened next to all the excitement. Merlotte's is a neighborhood bar – if a bar can be family oriented, Merlotte's is just that.

We get a few out of towner's passing through on occasion and the local army base also gives us a few strangers at times, but I've never had much trouble with unwanted attention before.

That day was different.

One of the men at the table next to where Rene and Hoyt were sitting - a younger blond man who was surrounded by a few of his friends - slid a hand up the leg of my shorts when I turned from bringing them a pitcher of beer.

That doesn't fly at Merlotte's.

I was just considering bringing my tray down on his head or pouring the beer down his front when I felt the hand removed. Rene Lenier had left his chair without me even noticing and he had the man face down on the table, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Hey man, let go!" the stranger shouted, his face turning red. "I didn't mean nothing!"

"You don't touch anyone who works here, you. That's the rule." Rene was pulling the man's arm up, making him cry out in pain. Rene Lenier was a buddy of my brother's and he worked on the local road crew with both Jason and Hoyt Fortenberry.

Since school Rene had played the part of the crazy Cajun some of the time, although any Cajun accent he might assume was faked. His folks had let their heritage fade.

He had been married several times to hardworking and wild women (one of them being Arlene), but he was just as hardworking himself and right now he was mad. He was on the short side and had a slim wiry build - compared to the much bigger man he was currently holding down – but anyone would have put money on our local boy, just by looking at his angry face.

"You're about to break my arm man!"

"Apologize to the lady" Rene demanded, shaking his head while he pulled on the man's arm again.

"I'm sorry OK? I'm sorry, please just let my arm go!" tears were springing to the man's eyes now and he slumped across the table when he was let go. Rene jerked his thumb "Maybe you guys should find yourselves another place to eat, yeah?"

They rushed out without looking back.

I turned to Rene "You should have let me handle that myself Rene." I said to him quietly. The gossip mill was already eating it up. "But I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Aahh, _cher_. Don't mention it none. Merlotte's is a nice place and we like to keep it that way. 'Sides. Sometimes you remind me of Cindy, ya know?"

Cindy was Rene's little sister. She was about a year younger than me and had moved to Baton Rouge a few years back. I personally couldn't see the resemblance between us, besides the blond hair, but I didn't say anything. "You see Cindy much?"

Rene sighed. "I see her now and again." he shook his head. "She's working at the hospital cafeteria now." I nodded and patted his arm before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As I turned around I caught Sam's eye. He inclined his head and I widened my eyes to show my amazement at Rene's intervention. He just shook his head with a fond grin.

...

TRUE TO MY PREDICITON Gran was already up at the crack of dawn to clean the next day. After we had eaten breakfast, she had both me and Tara scurrying around the house dusting, vacuuming and mopping the house from top to bottom. She had me clean the bathrooms (did vampires even use the bathroom?) while Tara cleaned the cat hair off the sofa's. She even had me wipe down the washer and drier for Pete's sake.

When Gran urged me to clean up and change my clothes I realized that she viewed the vampire Bill as my date. I started to wonder if this meant that my life was truly so sad that my grandmother viewed a vampire as an eligible candidate for my love life. Did I even want to consider that? Well he sure was handsome, and he seemed real smart. But.. I don't know. Something was off.

I put on a little blue cotton dress with little daisies on it, that Tara had made for me a few years back and pulled my hair back with a clip, before putting on some light make-up. Tara came in and whistled at me and I gave her a little shimmy in the mirror while I put on my lip gloss.

"Girl! You look great! Gran's really pulling out the big guns for this vampire huh? She's even willing to give away her youngest grandchild, if it'll make him give a speech to The DGD." I giggled and nodded.

"Well I don't mind. No matter what she thinks is best really. It's not like we're getting married. She just wants me to.. I don't know.. Go on a walk with him or something. He seems nice enough – handsome!" I grinned and turned to her.

"I dunno know sweetie.. I'm not trying to be ignorant and small-minded or anything, but aren't you scared? Especially with what happened to Maudette?" she looked a little spooked.

I shook my head. "That could have been anyone. Jason told me that they don't even seem to be suspecting a vampire on account of the bites being so old."

"That's true. Just be careful will ya Sook?"

I grabbed her face and pecked her lips, smearing my lip gloss. "I promise!"

She wiped her face and turned, putting her hand above her head to flip me off as she walked away. I laughed all the way downstairs.

I remembered that we had forgotten to sweep the porch and went outside to do it. That's when Bill showed up, making a true vampire entrance. One minute he wasn't there and the next he was standing at the bottom of the porch looking up at me with those dark unreadable eyes.

"Didn't scare me." I grinned and propped the broom up against the railing.

He looked a bit embarrassed. "It has become a habit. Appearing like that. I don't make much noise."

I turned and opened the door and went to go inside "Well ... well, since you're here." I noticed Bill wasn't following me so I turned and cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Bill looked uncomfortable so I knew I was about to be told yet another vampire-thing. "You have to invite me in. Otherwise it's physically impossible for me to enter a mortal's home." I laughed a bit before I could stop myself.

"Seriously? Well, come on, try."

"I ... I can't. I can't even try." He looked up at me from the bottom of the steps with a strange expression on his face.

"That is so weird. Oh, Bill, won't you please come in?"

"Thank you." he said and stepped closer. I stopped him with a hand on his chest – which he allowed. "So, if I were to withdraw my invitation, would you have to leave?"

He nodded and I pulled away my hand, stepping aside for him to enter.

_Well, I'll have to remember that _I thought to myself as I followed Bill into my grandmother's home.

Tara had gone upstairs and I could hear her brain buzzing with colors and fabrics and patterns so I knew she was working on her designs. I loved it when she was so focused on her passion – it was so restful compared to the usual blabbering from most people. She always showed me her latest creation right after, so I never felt bad about listening in on her at those times.

When we came into the living room I did a double-take. My Gran was standing in the doorway to the kitchen all decked out like we were having fancy company. She'd taken great lengths with her long white hair – putting it into a complicated bun at the back of her head. She was wearing one of her more fancy outfits – not quite good enough for church, but a nice blouse and a royal blue skirt.

She was even wearing lipstick.

She gave me a look clearly telling me to invite our guest in to have a seat, before putting down a tray with three glasses of iced tea and some snacks before sitting herself in an armchair. Apparently I was to sit by Bill.

Oh yes. Gran was definitely up to something.

Their talk went great. Bill and Gran greeted each other, complimented and thanked in a very formal way before starting to talk about the past. Apparently Bill had known my great-great grandfather Jonas Stackhouse, so they spoke of family trees and how people lived around the time of the Civil War.

I heard Tara in the kitchen and she was clearly listening in. Hearing the question in her mind I cleared my throat.

"Did you own slaves Mr. Compton?" I asked, looking as innocent as possible.

He looked deep in thought. "I did not, but my father did. If I remember correctly he had two. A house-slave - a middle-aged woman who's name I cannot recall. And a yard slave, a very big young man, very strong, named Minas. But the Stackhouses mostly worked their own fields, just as my folks did."

"Oh this is exactly the types of things they would love to hear in my club." Gran was so excited and I couldn't help but grin at her.

Bill smiled at her, apparently pleased with the conversation. They spoke for a while longer and set a tentative date for when he should meet with the group.

Bill looked over at me and his eyes met mine before he stood. "I will look forward to speaking to them Mrs Stackhouse. Now if you don't mind, I thought Sookie and I might take a walk. It is such a lovely night."

Gran seemed pleased both by the idea and the lovely way he put it – I got that straight from her head. I don't normally allow myself to _hear_ my Gran, but I had started to relax because of Tara's buzz and the complete silence of Bill.

I nodded and off we were.

We walked for a while without speaking. I was enjoying the sound of the nighttime concert of bugs and frogs – marveling that it was the only thing I could hear while in the company of another.

I suddenly thought of something. "Can I ask you something?" Bill nodded.

"How did you get through it before the synthetic stuff? I mean you seem like such a nice guy – I guess you've killed a lot of people." Bill looked a bit upset.

"I killed a few by accident at first. New vampires have problems controlling everything; emotions, strength, impulses.." He chuckled. "Even getting dressed can be a challenge without ripping the fabric, so feeding can get out of control. Newly born vampires are always thinking of blood.. and sex. Instant gratification." He paused to gauge my reaction, but when he saw I was still listening he went on.

"For myself.. my turning was well over 100 years ago and I was never sure when I was going to get my next feed. We were all hunted naturally and there was no other source of feeding in those days. And there were not as many people then. I was not a bad man before I became vampire, so I tried to be civilized about it – only kill wrong doers. Never hunt children. I have managed to never kill a child. But it's all different now. There's synthetic blood. I can get donor blood from a clinic in Monroe, or I can glamor someone into letting me feed on them for love, and then they'll forget all about it. And I don't need as much now as I did then to sustain myself."

"How is it? I mean the synthetic blood." I had always heard that the synthetic blood the Japanese had developed kept a vampire fed as far as nutrition goes, but that it didn't really satisfy the _hunger._

That's why there were "unfortunate accidents" from time to time. (That's the vampire euphemism for the bloody slaying and disposal of a human.)

"Are you sure you want to know this?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye as we began a slow stroll across the cemetery.

I nodded and turned my head to show he had my full attention. "Yes. I'm honestly curious."

"There is no comparison. Human blood is.." he fell silent trying to find the words. "I imagine it is what compares to living off chocolate for a lifetime and then being told you must now only eat.. spinach. It is good for you and it keeps your body healthy and strong, but the taste and texture is just lacking. Does this make any sense?"

I nodded "Like giving up all of your favorite foods and living off slim fast forever." I said quietly and we fell silent.

"I must thank you again for coming to my aid when I needed it the other day. You thankfully came very quickly." He looked embarrassed. "I only wish I could have been there to save you when the couple came back. If I had had the decency to be on time, then none of that would have happened."

"No but then they might have caught me when I was alone, instead of with friends nearby. Think nothing of it. They are behind bars now."

He looked thoughtful. "I should really report it."

I laughed. "What, you have like vampire-police, besides the ones on the normal force?"

"Well, no. But.." he shut up abruptly and turned in another direction. "Vampires are very secretive Sookie. We don't like to have our weaknesses become public knowledge.. or the inner workings of our governing system." he muttered the last part darkly.

"Oh I wont tell anyone. I only know about the silver part. The rest is guessing really. Will you tell me? I promise I wont share it with a soul." I was really working the innocent, dumb blond act now, but I was just so curious I couldn't help myself. Sometimes it can be a good thing for people not to know how smart you really are.

Sometimes it can be a curse too.

I finished high-school, but I never went to college or business school or anything. Public school was enough for me.

I could probably have gotten high marks on everything I wanted, if I had just focused on the thoughts of the smartest person in the room, but my sense of morale and my own pride kept me from doing just that.

It was dishonest.

I'm not stupid though. I read a lot, both fiction and text books and I watch a lot of Discovery Channel.

"You can ask the questions and I will attempt to answer the ones I can." he said cautiously.

I thought about it. "There are so many rumors and myths to choose from. Where to start? Mirrors, stakes to the heart.." I mused to myself, completely ignoring Bill who was looking at me.

He laughed.

"We started most of the myths about ourselves many centuries ago. If humans thought that we couldn't be seen in a mirror, it was another way for us to prove that we weren't vampires. And that way, we could stay hid." I nodded. That made sense.

"So what about holy water?" I asked playfully.

"It's just water."

I sat down on a tomb stone shaped like a cross. "Crucifixes?"

"Geometry."

"Garlic?" Bill wrinkled his nose and I giggled at the sight. I was such a foreign expression on his usually stoic face.

"It's irritating, but that's pretty much it."

"Can you fly?"

He shook his head, "No, flying is a rare gift only some of the very ancient of us are able to master. I am still a very young vampire compared to some."

I tried to lighten the mood. "Can you turn into a bat?"

"No." Bill said with a smile. "There are those who can change form, but I'm not one of them."

"Turn invisible?"

"Sorry." he said with a rueful smile.

"Well, Bill! You don't seem like a very good vampire." I grinned at him and spun on the spot. Bill took my hand and tugged me in another direction.

As we were walking I closed my eyes, following his lead as I let his silence wash over me like a soothing balm. "Are you happy now?" he said in a quiet voice. I nodded, afraid my voice would sound wrong.

"You feel good to me too. You are not squeamish about vampires like most humans seem to be. There is no fear, no hurry.. No condemnation. I don't have to use my glamor to make you hold still or to have a conversation with you."

I almost laughed. _Who am I to feel squeamish about anything different? _I thought, but I kept it to myself.

**"**You said you could glamor somebody into letting you bite them? What is that, hypnosis?" I asked, curious.

Bill chuckled "Kind of. It's similar. All humans are susceptible to it."

I looked at him with a grin, I was excited. _Maybe I do need to get a life. _"Have you done it to me?"

"No I have not." He looked really uncomfortable.

"Really? Try it." I was kinda bouncing now.

Bill stopped walking and turned to me. He looked like he was concentrating very hard. Then he looked into my eyes and drew closer to me.

"Look at me"

"It's dark"

"No matter. Look at my face." He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders and I looked right into those amazing deep pools of darkness.

"Sookie.." he whispered

"Yes.." I was wondering if he would make me squawk like a chicken or take my clothes off.

"Can you feel my influence?" he sounded a little breathless

Laughter bubbled out of me. "No, not a bit. Sorry." he looked shocked, which only made me laugh even harder.

"Well, Sookie, this is very strange. I have never met a human who was not affected by vampire-glamor." He continued walking on our path amongst the tombs and I followed him, still giggling a little.

**"**You don't like not being able to control people, do you? It's not a very attractive trait, Bill."

We had a pause in conversation after that and I found that Bill had led me to the front of the Compton house.

Old Mr Jesse Compton had always taken care of his home by himself and it seemed he had been too stubborn to have someone do the yard work and fix things around his house when he began to get older, so with time it had fallen into disrepair.

"Like I told you a few days ago, Jesse Compton had no living heirs when he died, so the land ownership reverts back to me." Bill said as he bent down to pick a daisy from a cluttered flowerbed.

"I thought that wasn't for sure unless the VRA passes."

"Well, I haven't been getting in any trouble so far." I nodded.

"What do you plan on doing with the Compton land?"

"Well I plan to live here, as long as I can. I have grown tired of drifting from city to city. I grew up in the country. I have been roaming for decades, so I plan to stay here," he said, sounding almost excited. Well as excited as a man like Bill _can_ sound.

"What kind of shape is the house in?" I asked, looking up at the looming structure.

"It's pretty bad." He admitted. "I have been trying to renovate and clean it up. I can do that at night, but I need workmen to get some repairs done. I've been doing most of it myself and I'm not bad with carpentry, but I believe I might need an electrician – I know next to nothing about electricity." _Off course he wouldn't_ I thought, hiding my smile. He sounded for all the world like any anxious homeowner.

"You don't have a phone?"

"Off course I do, but I can't get anyone to return my calls. It's hard for me to get in touch with them at night and even harder to get them to meet with me so I can explain the problem. They are usually either scared or think it's a prank call." He sounded incredibly frustrated so I had mercy on him.

"If you want, I can make a few calls tomorrow. They know me. Even if they think I'm crazy, they know that I'm honest. You can swing by the bar some day and I'll tell you who to contact." I said and he smiled.

"That would be a great favor. Thank you." I smiled at him, looking up into his deep dark eyes.

He slipped the daisy into my hair

"Your dress is lovely." he said suddenly. I almost said something, but fell silent when he kept speaking. "Not a lot of it though."

"Excuse me?"

"It's hard for me to get used to young ladies with so few clothes on." Bill said.

"You've had a few decades to get used to it." I said with a grin. "Come on Bill! Dresses have been short for 40 years now!"

"I liked long skirts" he said, sounding nostalgic. "I liked the underthings women wore. The petticoats."

I must have made a rude noise, because his eyes met mine. "Do you even have a petticoat?"

"I have a very pretty beige nylon slip with lace." I said and shook my head. "If you were a human guy, I'd say you were angling for me to talk about my underwear!"

He laughed, a deep rusty sound that made me shiver. "Do you have that slip on, Sookie?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and edged the skirt of my dress up, revealing the lace of the slip and a couple more inches of tanned me. "Happy?"

"You have very pretty legs. Why is it that you think only human men would want to talk about your underthings, Sookie?" he said, his eyes intently watching my every move as I smoothed my skirt down.

"I don't know. I don't really know much about men. I don't date." He looked surprised.

"Why is that?" I just shook my head and changed direction again, back towards my own home.

We walked in silence for a time.

"Do you like television?" I asked him, curious.

"Sometimes." He confessed. "For a while I taped soap-opera's and watched them at night when I thought I might be forgetting what it was like to be human. After a while I stopped, because from the examples I saw on those shows, forgetting humanity was a good thing." I laughed.

We finally finished our trip around the land and wound up in front of my house. I half expected Gran to be on the porch swing waiting for us or maybe even Tara, but only one light was on inside and her room looked dark.

_Really Gran, _I thought, exasperated.

I wondered if Bill would try and kiss me goodnight. Not that I was against the idea, but when I thought about his views on short skirts, I began to consider that he might think it out of line. But I wanted to kiss him, so I did. I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips softly to his cheek.

He smelled slightly dry with just a hint of cologne.

I felt him shudder and then he quickly turned his head so his lips pressed against mine. My arms snaked around his neck and I felt his hands land on the small of my back, pulling my body against his.

I was lost. I had never been kissed like this before.

I seemed like hours had passed before he wrenched himself back and turned from me. "Bill?" My voice was quavering and I sounded a little breathless.

He turned and I saw his fangs glinting in the lights. He looked shaken, which pleased me to no end, let me tell you. "Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight Bill." He turned to walk through the woods to his place. Once he reached the darkness, he was invisible.

As I stood there watching the dark trees sway in the wind I thought about our conversation. I wasn't really sure that I liked Bill. He was slightly rude, sullen and just... off. I learned a lot about vampires tonight though – something I had wanted for years.

A cold wind blew across my porch, making me shiver a little, so I wrapped my arms around myself as I turned and went through the door, locking it behind me.

I went upstairs and undressed, pulling my hair out of the clip and brushing it out, while I contemplated the whole situation. Vampire Bill was less of a mystery now, but we still had an unsolved murder.

I was slightly nervous about the whole situation in our town and with my new neighbor, but then I realized that I had just had a full conversation with vampire Bill and he knew next to nothing about me.

For some reason that made me feel better.

...

I WAS HOPING FOR A quiet day after Bill's visit, but it was just not in the cards. While Gran and I were having breakfast Tara came in, looking upset. I poured her a cup of coffee and gently pushed her into a chair.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said before taking a big gulp from her mug. I looked at her and Gran motioned for her to keep going.

"I know I'm being a pain, but would it be possible for me to move in here? I just came from home and the place is a mess. My mama is getting worse and she's started selling off most of our things. I just found out she went through my jewelry and she took most of it. She even sold the necklace I got from Grams for my sixteenth birthday! It was a family heirloom! I keep having to hide the money I make from work and I'm so scared she's gonna sell off my sewing machine next. I wont have nothing left soon..." she looked close to tears.

Gran cut her off. "Tara honey, go and get your things and you can live here. You know we always have room and you need the peace and quiet for your school. Just pitch in with some money sometimes like Sookie does and there is no problem." I had gotten up while Gran was talking and fetched my shoes.

Tara flew out of her chair and hugged Gran around the neck. "Thank you, oh thank you. I'm so sorry for being a bother, but I just can't stand it no more."

The trip to the little house Tara lived in was short. We had dropped by the local store for some boxes and talked about how to quickly move her out. My little yellow car bounced on the uneven ground that surrounded the place as I drove up to the front.

Tara quietly opened the door and slipped through, but she didn't make it all the way in.

I saw the flash of movement and didn't have time to warn Tara before she was hit over the head. I heard her cry out and went to her, examining her head.

Turning slightly I saw Lettie Mae Thornton standing against a dresser with the Holy Bible clutched in her hands.

"Where the hell you been, you dirty whore?!" Lettie Mae shouted.

"Mama!"

"Out all night doing all kinds of God-know-what! You the devil, child! You ain't no child of mine!" she bellowed drunkenly, swinging the book at Tara again, forcing her to dodge. The force of the swing made the woman fall over and land on her knees, bracing her arms against the coffee table.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tara said, looking at me. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to her drunken mother.

"Jesus ain't gonna help you!"

"Yeah, that's been clear for quite some time." Tara muttered as she went to pick up the boxes I had put in the doorway.

"You sass the Lord and I will kick your skinny ass, you hear me?!" Lettie Mae said, trying to get up from the floor.

"You can't even stand up ... you pathetic, ugly old bitch!" I gasped. I had never heard Tara talk to her mother like that.

Drunken sobs filled the room as Lettie Mae looked up at Tara, grabbing at her chest.

I sighed and looked at Tara. "Shit. Oh, mama." she said softly before going to help her mother up.

"I ain't ugly!"

"Mama, why do you wanna do this to yourself?" Tara said, smoothing the tears from her cheeks.

**"**If Jesus was here, he'd take one look at you and he'd apologize for giving me such a spiteful child!" Lettie Mae announced, leaning against the coffee table. I closed my eyes. This was the same speech she had given Tara ever since she was a small child. My best friend had done everything for her mother since she was old enough to do it and still Lettie Mae saw her as nothing but a burden.

Tara laughed a little. "You kidding? Jesus wouldn't even set foot inside this house, not with the way you smell. Now, let's just go and take a shower. OK? I'm gonna help you up."

I opened my eyes just in time to see the blow coming.

"Tara!"

But it was too late. While Tara was occupied with helping her up, Lettie Mae had grabbed a liquor bottle, bashing it against the side of her daughters head. Jesus Chris, Shepherd of Judea!

"Who's ugly now?!"

"All right." Tara said, apparently calm, but I could see the fire of fury in her eyes and I made my way towards her room. "You may have carried me ... and nursed me ... but obviously you are now set on killing me! And if I'm forced to choose between you and me, guess what? You lose."

I had already started pulling things down from her shelves, folding the cardboard boxes and was quickly filling them with her possessions. Tara didn't have a lot of things so her clothes, books and her sewing machine were quickly packed up along with her fabrics and papers. We carried them outside and packed everything into my car and Tara's own vehicle, passing Lettie Mae as she sat on the floor watching our progress with confusion.

As I picked up the final box, Tara made one last trip - pulling a wad of cash out of a box of laundry detergent. She stuffed it in her pocket and grabbed her car keys.

"You get back here! You help me up!" the woman cried as she lay sprawled on the living room floor.

I took Tara's hand and squeezed it – I could see the tears building in her eyes and I knew I had to get her out of there or she would turn back and do just that. Staring into her eyes I saw her visibly bracing herself, so when Tara gave me a nod I turned and got into my car. The last thing I heard before the door slammed was Tara shouting. "You on your own, old woman!"

...

MERLOTTE'S WAS BUSY THE NEXT DAY when I went to work, but it was Saturday and I was working the late shift, so I was ready for it. The people were not as occupied with gossip, but it was still football season and Bon Temps had just won a game, so excitement was high. I was standing by the bar, filling up a few pitchers of beer, when Jane Bodehouse – one of our local drunks- turned her attention to Tara.

"Hey, sugar. Make momma another stinger, would you?" she slurred, righting herself on the stool she occupied every night.

Tara, still a bit shaken from the day before, had her temper on high. I nudged her, but she paid me no mind. "You listen to me, Jane Bodehouse. You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't no man in here gonna wanna take you home. Sam will have to call your son to come and get you just like he always does, even though everybody knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?"

Jane looked confused and squinted at Tara "What'd you just say to me?"

"I said any particular brand of cognac?" Tara said, nudging me back with a wink as she grabbed the glass.

"Ah ... no ... whatever you have that's nice and cheap." Jane said. I noticed that her lipstick was on the outside of her lips and too far up on her cheeks. She looked vaguely like the Joker. I shivered. That right there is reason enough not to drink.

Around ten Jason stomped in. His thoughts were red and snarly and heat was coming off him in waves like he had just run a marathon.

"Gimme a beer." Jason snapped.

Tara wisely kept her mouth shut and just handed over a Dixie draft. Jason was quiet for a few minutes, so I went to get some chicken strips from the kitchen and served it to Andy Bellefleur, who was watching Jason with avid attention.

I began to worry. Jason had been pulled into the station because people had somehow found out that he had "dated" Maudette sometimes. Nothing new there. Jason had been around the block several times. But tonight Jason was in a foul mood and I hoped he wouldn't get himself into trouble.

"Damn that Dawn. She threw me out!" he exclaimed, taking another long pull on his beer.

"What did you do?" I asked, when I went past him to get a rum and coke from Tara.

Jason looked pissed. "I didn't do anything! We had a fight and the bitch pulled a gun on me! A gun!"

_-Goddamn vampires, fucking every girl they can get their fangs on. Stupid fangbanging whores. Vampires ruin the country.- _

"Jason!" I said, grabbing him by the shoulders. I leaned in and whispered. "It's not vampires fault. They are just trying to make a living.. or existence. Whatever. Don't be such a bigot."

"Keep out of my head!" he hissed. "I'm your brother, you don't do that to me!"

I reared back and stalked off, angry tears burning at the corners of my eyes. I tried to ignore everything around me for a while, but work was so busy and so hard that I couldn't focus.

When I went to get an order I found out that Arlene's period was late and she was scared she might be pregnant. Before I could stop myself I hugged her. She hugged me back, but then stared at me searchingly, her face turning so red that her freckles disappeared.

"Did you just read my mind?" she asked, her voice tight with warning. Arlene was one of the few who simply acknowledged my quirk without question. She didn't try to explain it by calling me a freak, but I had noticed she never spoke about it in a normal voice either.

"I'm sorry." I apologized "I'm just not focused today."

"Well alright then." she said "But you keep out from now on." She sternly said, bobbing her head, making her curls bounce as she shook a finger in my face.

The tears were really threatening now. "I'm sorry," I said and ran off to the ladies room.

I was splashing water on my face when someone knocked on the door. "I said I was sorry Arlene!" I hissed, but was startled to see Sam walking through the door. He put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

His voice was so soft and understanding that it made me want to cry even more. "You should sound mean so I won't cry!"

He put his arm around me and laughed. "What's the matter? Did you hear something that bothered you?" he asked, putting a finger to my temple to show me which "hearing" he meant.

I relaxed. Sam had always seemed to know what was bothering me.

"Yes"

"Can't help it, can you?"

"Nope."

"Hate it, don't you _cher?"_

"Oh yes."

"Not your fault then, is it?"

"I try not to listen, but I can't always keep my guard up." A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped my hand across my face.

"Is that how you do it? How do you keep your guard up, Sookie?"

He sounded and looked merely curious and Sam had always been very understanding about everything, so I told him. "I just.. it's hard to describe unless you can do it.. I pull up a fence - no not a fence, it's like I'm snapping together steel plates – between my brain and the others."

"You have to hold the plates up?"

"Yes. It takes a lot of concentration. It's like dividing my mind all the time. That's why people think I'm crazy. Half of my brain is trying to keep the plates up, and the other half might be taking drink orders, so sometimes there's not a lot left over for coherent conversation." I almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"Do you hear words or is it expressions?"

"Depends on who it is. And their state. If they're drunk, or really disturbed, it's just pictures, impressions, intentions. If they're sober and sane, it's words and some pictures."

"Is it true you can't hear the vampire?" I looked at him questioningly, because I hadn't told him that.

"Tara told me. Don't be mad at her Sookie, she was just telling me because I was wondering why you seemed to like him so much – and so fast! That's not like you _chér._" I nodded in understanding. I didn't mind Tara explaining it to Sam, he was my friend just as she was.

Sam cleared his throat. "So is it true? He's just blank to you?"

"Oh yes. It's sooo relaxing." I said, my voice sounded dreamy even to me.

"Can you hear me?"

I got up from my chair. "I don't want to try! I like you, and I like working here Sam and I'd have to quit if I read your mind." I had turned back to the door and was looking at him with a smile.

"Just try it sometime."

Later when I was going through my closing duties that day - stocking the napkin holders and putting up the chairs, so that Terry Bellefleur could clean the floors the next day - I thought about what Sam said. Maybe someday I would.

It was kinda nice to be invited for once.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for minor character death and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

SUNDAY WAS a peaceful day at the Stackhouse home. It was one of those days where you could roam around in old jean-shorts and a tank top while doing work around the house.

And I did just that.

The house was still spanking clean after Bill's visit, but I still needed to do the laundry, clean my room and mow the lawn, so I started early. The weather was boiling hot, so I ended up doing yard work in my favorite two-piece, but any chance to work on my tan is alright with me.

I came in smelling like fresh dirt, grass and coconut oil when I was done and after a shower I helped Tara clean the spare room - which was now officially her room - and we got her moved into it.

I unpacked her books and slipped them onto shelves, while she pulled out her clothes, folded them and put them in her dresser or hung them on hangers in the small closet.

I had gone up to the attic and found an old shelving-unit where we put her fabrics and sewing kits and placed her sewing machine on top. The rest of her things were still in boxes piled up next to the desk until we could find proper storage, but after we added a few personal touches it looked very homey.

I spent the time after dinner watching movies with Tara and just relaxing after a hard days work.

There is nothing like taking a breather when you know you've earned it.

...

MONDAY AROUND NOON found me and Tara sitting on the lawn in front of my grandmother's house. We had the radio running and I was busy painting Tara's toenails a bright purple when Gran came out of the house carrying the cordless phone.

"It's your boss."

I took the phone and smiled at her in thanks. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Hey _cher_, could you do me a favor?"

"Um.. sure. Maybe. What do you need?" I said, dreading the answer.

"Listen, I'm set to open for lunch in about 20 minutes, and Dawn still hasn't shown up for her shift. The delivery truck just pulled up and I gotta get everything ready and tell these guys where to put this stuff." Sam said, sounding like he was rushing around.

"Aw man.. Sam, does that mean I have to work a double today?"

"No, no, I'm not asking you to come in. I just need you to run by Dawn's and wake her up. She probably just overslept," Sam said and I huffed, but told him I would do it before hanging up. I handed the polish to Tara and got up from my comfortable spot.

"I gotta go, Dawn hasn't shown up for her shift so I'm gonna swing by her place and check on her. You need anything while I'm out?" Tara shook her head and laid down on the blanket we had spread, sending me a wicked grin.

I hated her so much right then.

Trudging back to the house I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put the phone back on its spot and ran up the stairs to put on a dress over my bikini. Slipping on some sandals I ran out the door, shouting to Gran where I was going. She looked confused, but gave me a smile and waved to me nonetheless. Gran is getting a little more deaf each year, but she is holding up amazingly considering her age. She is strong and healthy and her brain is clear as a bell.

I dragged my feet going to my car, but no matter how much I didn't want to go, I just couldn't let Sam down like that, so I got in and made my way towards the little duplex on Berry street where Dawn lived.

I had worked for Sam for several years and I loved it, but to be honest I wasn't really that crazy about Dawn and she had never been crazy about me either. She had somehow convinced herself that I had read her mind and told Jason something she'd been thinking about him and that's why they were always fighting and making up. I don't know if I would ever have time to eat or sleep if I started taking that kind of interest in Jason's romances.

I pulled into Dawn's drive behind her car and looked around. Her house was well-kept and she had planted begonias in a little hanging-basket by the door.

They looked a little dry.

I knocked on the screen door. "Dawn ... it's me, Sookie. Honey, you overslept."

I waited for a second, hanging back, before knocking again.

No answer.

A shiver ran down my spine.

I opened the screen and knocked on the door. "Dawn, open up sweetie!"

"Sookie you need some help?" The voice sounded familiar and when I turned around, I saw a figure standing by a truck across the street. I put up my hand to shield my eyes from the sun.

"Well.. Have you seen Dawn, Rene? She's not opening her door and she never called in sick this morning. Sam asked me to stop by."

"Sam should do his own dirty work." Rene said, slouching against his pick-up.

"Delivery truck came in, couldn't be helped." I tried pushing the door and it opened. "Dawn?"

I walked inside cautiously, looking around for any sign of my co-worker. Nothing looked amiss in the living room, but I heard something from the back and went to investigate.

Dawn's alarm-clock was blaring.

My hand flew to my mouth and I almost screamed. Dawn was lying on the bed, on her back. The bedclothes were tossed wildly around. Her legs were spraddled and her sleep-clothes torn. I could see a little blood and her face was discolored.

Dawn's usually bright blue eyes were open - staring at me with a vacant empty expression.

I gasped, stepping closer. "Oh sweetie. What did you get yourself into?" I whispered, knowing I would never get an answer from Dawn Green ever again. I slipped a finger against her neck, checking for a pulse and then turned and left the room.

Dawn Green was dead.

When I came into the living room I found that Rene Lenier had followed me. Some sort of female solidarity wouldn't let anyone see her like that so I guided him outside.

Rene was staring at me curiously. "Could you please call the police? And Sam? Tell him that Dawn wont be coming in today." I sighed and flopped down on the steps, my head in my hands.

Another girl dead.

I heard a truck pull up and lifted my head, seeing Jason jump out. He was carrying a bottle of rum and a small bouquet of sunflowers. "Don't go in Jason."

"Why, what's wrong? What are you doing here sis?" He looked confused and came to a stop in front of me.

"It's Dawn. She's.. oh honey, Dawn's dead." I said quietly.

"What?! What do you mean she's dead? I just saw her a couple of days ago!" Jason had dropped the bottle in shock and was now staring at me like I had two heads.

"Oh Jason.." I said and sighed, looking at the patrol car that had just pulled up behind his truck.

"Miss Stackhouse, what seems to be the problem?" Kenya Jones asked as she arrived. "Rene says something happened to Dawn Green?"

I nodded and stood, passing Jason as I stepped down from the stoop. "My boss sent me here to find out why she didn't show up for work." I said. "I knocked, but she didn't answer. I was worried about her, so I tried the door and it was unlocked. She's in there." Kenya and her partner Kevin Prior looked at each other for a long time and then they both gave a short nod before Kevin made his way inside.

I stood there for what seemed like a long time, watching Kevin and Kenya mill around, making calls on their radio's and writing things down on pads.

"Dawn? What's going on around here?" Miss Lefebvre stepped out her own little home next door and came onto the scene. "Oh Sweet Lord in heaven no. Not Dawn." She turned towards Jason "What did you do?"

"Me?!" Jason exclaimed looking both confused and angry.

"I found her, Miss Lefebvre. He...just got here." I soothed. I saw Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur arrive on the scene. Oh no.

"I saw you saturday night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead."

Jason looked scared. "Yeah**. **We had a fight. But I came here to apologize. Sook.. I didn't do this! You gotta believe me." I did believe him and I squeezed his shoulder in support when the sheriff stepped up.

"Miss Stackhouse, Mr Stackhouse, Miss Lefebvre." Bud Dearborne said as he came to a stop in front of us. He took off his hat and squinted at the sun. Andy stood by, watching us from a few feet away as I explained what happened when I found Dawn.

"Now, I realize you've been through a lot Miss Stackhouse. And you're scared. But I need you to try and remember when you got here. Was the door open? Or just unlocked?" Bud asked, making notes on his pad.

"Uh...J-just unlocked. I had to open both the screen and the door to get inside." Bud Dearborne made a note.

Andy was getting agitated while talking to Miss Lefebvre. -_It pisses me off the way they keep callin' me "Andy." Everyone calls Bud "sheriff." Why can't they call me "detective," Goddamn it? When am I gonna get some respect around here? I'm a detective..-_

I could hear Mike Spencer, the coroner inside. -_Would you look at that? A fine pair of perfect, natural breasts. I'd have laid down money that they were fake. Well done, God. Now and then, not so well done, letting her die like You did.-_

I was really getting worried about Jason. -_Fuck, fuck, shit __am I gonna do? I already got out of this once. No way they gonna let me walk again. And I'm too damned pretty to go to prison.-_

"Is that the exact position you found her in?" Bud asked a bit sharply. I realized I might have let my attention slip a bit. My head hurt.

"Well I checked her pulse before going outside and calling for help, but other than that I didn't touch anything." I was sure of this. I watch CSI too.

"Good girl." Bud said and stood. He switched places with Andy, who was looking at me with a shrewd expression.

"Miss Stackhouse." Andy said when he looked down at me. "I understand you work at Merlotte's, where Dawn Green was employed?" Andy knew damn well I did, but he was trying to ignore the association of having known both Jason and I since we were kids.

I nodded. "When did you last see her?"

"A couple of days ago. Saturday night. At work." I was exhausted. Bless him, Andy pulled over one of Dawn's lawn chairs and I fell into it heavily, leaning against the back. Andy crouched down and didn't miss a beat in his questioning.

"Did you talk to her then?"

I tried to remember. "Nothing besides her catching me up on my tables before she left, no."

"Were you close to Miss Green?"

"No."

"And why did you come here today?" I explained about Sam's phone call.

"Did Mr Merlotte tell you why he did not want to come here himself?"

"Yes. He had to open the bar at noon and the delivery truck had just shown up, so he had to show the guys where to put the boxes." Andy nodded and made a small note on his pad.

"Did you know anything about Dawn's personal life?"

"No."

"You weren't friendly?"

"Not particularly."

"Why is that?"

"I guess we didn't really have anything in common."

"Like what? Give me an example?"

I sighed heavily, pursing my lips in exasperation. If we didn't have anything in common, how could I give an example?

"OK. Dawn had a real active social life, and she liked to be with men. She wasn't so crazy about spending time with women. Her family is from Monroe, so she didn't have family ties here. She drank, I don't. I read a lot, she didn't. Is that enough of an example?"

Andy scanned my face for sign of me giving him attitude. He must have felt reassured by my expression.

"So you two didn't ever see each other after working hours?"

I shook my head.

"Doesn't it seem strange then, that Mr Merlotte asked you to check on Dawn then?"

"Not at all. I don't have any kids, like Arlene, Holly and Danielle do, and I was off work until six, so I didn't mind. Sam is my friend and I was doing him a favor."

"Miss Stackhouse, we need to talk to you more at the station house. This is going to take a while, here, as you can see."

"Okay, I guess."

"Can you come in a couple of hours?"

I looked at my watch. "If Sam doesn't need me at work."

"You know, Miss Stackhouse, this really takes precedence over working at a bar."

Okay. I was getting pissed off now. Not because he thought a murder investigations were more important than going to work; I agreed with him on that. It was his unspoken prejudice against my particular job.

"You may not think my job amounts to much, but it's one I'm good at, and I like it. I am as worthy of respect as your sister, the lawyer, Andy Bellefleur, and don't you forget it. I have never been anything but nice to you and your family, despite how you treat me. I am not stupid and I am not a slut."

"I apologize." The detective said stiffly, turning a very unhealthy shade of red. He was still trying to deny any connection between our families and background. He was thinking, he should have been a detective in another town, we're he could treat people the way the thought a police officer should.

I almost snapped at him about his attitude, but just took a deep breath. "When you're ready for me, just come to the bar. We can talk in the storeroom or Sam's office."

Andy nodded and stepped away. I looked around. A crowd was forming. I could see Rene, Arlene, Hoyt Fortenberry and his mother Maxine along with the Hansons, the Langtons and Holly from the bar. She gave me a sort of sad smile.

Suddenly the door burst open and Andy Bellefleur was pushing Jason ahead of him. He was cuffed.

Oh Jason.

Another truck pulled up. It was Sam.

I could feel his emotions (right now a mix of worry, concern and anger) but not a single clear thought came out. This was so fascinating that I stood up and stepped closer, wanting to grab his hands and pull him closer to really probe around in his head.

He seemed to _feel_ me in his head and his mind flinched back, even as he was walking towards me.

Despite the invitation to read his thoughts, Sam hadn't known that I would see that he was different from others. I picked up on that right before he shut me out.

I had never felt anything like it. It was like an iron door slamming shut. In my face.

I almost reached out to him, but then let my hand drop to my side. Sam was deliberately not looking at me.

"What's happening Officer?" Sam asked Kevin. He put his arm around my shoulders in support and pulled me closer. Despite the shut-down, I leaned against his side gratefully.

"It seems that Dawn Green has met her untimely end. You're the landlord right?" Kevin asked.

_He is?_ "Yes, I am. What can I do for you officer?" Sam answered. _Who's the mind reader here?_

"We need to get in the victim's storage unit, but we don't have a key. If you could find one, it'd be a big help right about now." Sam started fishing through his pockets and came up with a bunch of keys. He flipped through them expertly and pulled one off, handing it to the officer.

I fell into the chair again and Sam crouched down next to me, taking my hand. "Came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry you had to be the one to find her."

"It was gonna be somebody, right?" I felt numb.

"I guess. Oh, I tell you, Sook. Sometimes I don't even recognize this world we're livin' in. I mean, goddamn it!" He cursed and I was right there with him on that.

"You think maybe I should...shut down the bar for the day?"

"All that'd do is deny people a good, stiff drink on the day they could use it the most." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but..."

"I know I'm not supposed to work until night, but I can pull a double. The last thing I need right now is time alone with my thoughts."

"All right, then. We'll open."

I was lost in thought, when the door creaked open. I turned my head to see a young man, who I had seen arrive with Mike Spencer, the coroner.

"Excuse me. Could you please let us by?" said the man. He looked barely out of his teens. He was tall and skinny, with brown hair and a narrow face.

Sam and I both got up and he pulled the chair away from the stairs, before we both stepped aside as the young man backed out of Dawn's front door carrying a big black plastic bag.

A body bag.

He was awkwardly shuffling down the narrow steps. Mike Spencer emerged from the door and he smiled when he saw us. "Hi there! Meet Neil Jones, my new apprentice. He's from Kentucky."

"Hi." The young man said in a quiet voice.

Sam and I both nodded in greeting.

"Lift, kid. Come on, lift. Ugh!" They both moved towards the vehicle they had arrived in, carrying Dawn between them.

Absently I heard Mike talking to his apprentice. "You don't have to be too careful." he said with a small chuckle. "Ain't gonna hurt her."

I walked off to my little car after that.

...

WHEN I GOT HOME Gran had already heard. I gave her a hug. "I'll do everything I can to help Gran, you know I will. Jason may be many things, but he's not a murderer." Gran just nodded and fell into a chair, resting her head in her hands as I strode off to my room to change.

Tara had gone to Shreveport for a class, so I rode off to Merlotte's alone after changing into my uniform. When I arrived there, Terry Bellefleur – Andy's second cousin – was behind the bar. Sam must have been held up at Dawn's.

Terry had had a bad war in Afghanistan and he existed narrowly on government disability of some kind. He had been wounded, held captured for six months, and now his thoughts were most often so scary I was extra careful when I was around him. He suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and it was hard for him to act normal - even harder than it was for me.

Today I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went to wash my hands. Terry followed me with an expression of pleasure and astonishment on his face. "What was that for? Not that I'm not honored."

I gave Lafayette a small smile and he returned it solemnly, then gave me a wink, sweeping his long false lashes down his cheek. News travels fast.

"Just for being here."

"Is it true about Dawn?" Terry asked quietly.

"Order up Arlene! There you go. You know Daddy loves you." Lafayette exclaimed, before turning his attention back to the stove.

Arlene came to pick up her plates and she gave me one of those looks that told me she would pump me dry the first chance she got. Charlsie Tooten was working, too. She filled in when one of the regular women got sick, or just didn't show. I hoped she would take over for Dawn full-time. I always liked her. I turned my attention back to Terry.

"Yeah, Dawns dead."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. It wasn't peaceful."

"Maudette." Terry said. He wasn't as slow as people sometimes thought.

"Maybe." I said. I touched his arm and went to get my tray.

Business was booming and it was a few hours before Sam came in. He was looking harassed and he was sparking with heat from standing in the sun all afternoon. He was just in time too.

Terry is not good under pressure and the stress sometimes gets to him. He was starting to look bad just about the time when Sam came in. He sent Terry off to sit down with a cold beer and went behind the bar himself.

I was working as fast as I could. Dawn might have been a handful, but she worked hard and I could tell that Charlsie was struggling a bit to keep up. Arlene and I had to pick up the slack and I still had to keep my promise to my grandmother.

_-Who killed Dawn? I wonder if he had sex with her or not. Seems like a waste if he didn't. She sure was pretty. Never even looked at me.-_

_I stopped by a table under the pretense of fixing my ponytail._

-_Can't get that letter in Cosmo out of my head. How much better could an orgasm with a vampire be? I wonder, is it that much better?-_

_Jake Smith was nursing his second beer when I took his order for chili. _

-_What the hell is this world coming to? Dead fuck's, Black's, and regular folk all livin' together. If God wanted it like this, he'd have made us look the same. It ain't good. Maybe these really are the end times..-_

Martha Hamton needed some ketchup for her fries.

-_I don't know what everybody's so upset about... If you ask me, these whores had it comin', hangin' out in vampire bars. That ain't natural, and it ain't safe.-_

Janette Jensen got a refill on her iced tea and she looked at me while I stood there.

-_You seem sad that girl is dead. I wonder if y'all were friends. And if you were, that means you're probably next. Fucking fang-bangers...crazy, every last one of you. Just like those women who write love letters to serial killers...-_

My head was spinning. Most of these people thought Dawn and Maudette had it coming. And for some reason they thought I was just like them. _I'm a virgin for Pete's sake! _

I felt like screaming it at the top of my lungs, but I just sucked it up and went on my way.

A few minutes later I went to the bar to get a Screwdriver and met Arlene there. "Two margaritas." She turned to me. "That Dawn sure left us high and dry, didn't she?" she said, adjusting her apron.

I looked at her. "It's not like she meant not to be here."

"I know, but if she didn't spend her nights off at that vamp bar in Shreveport, she still would be."

I stared at her. "Did I just hear you right, Arlene? You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh, please. Ain't there even a part of you think she had it comin'?" Arlene huffed, indignant.

I didn't even answer her, I just grabbed my drink and strode off.

_-Sure is too bad about Dawn. I already miss the way her butt used to hang out of the bottom of her shorts.-_

_This town was really working my nerves tonight. My smile widened as I listened to people mentally condemn my brother for a crime he didn't commit._

_-Sookie Stackhouse, I hope that brother of yours gets what he deserves and he fries for what he's done. They were trash..._ -

I was getting more and more angry with each minute.

After a few hours Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborne came in and they took me in back to talk to me. I came back pissed. They had asked the same questions over and over again.

I was pulled by the arm when I came out of the office in a huff. Lafayette hugged me from behind. "Baby girl, don't even let that get you down." I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Don't let what get me down?"

"I know that all them rednecks are gunning for a lynchin'. Trust me, my people can smell it! You keep that chin up and hold your head high no matter what's ya hear. Don't let nothin' get you down sugar. It's the only way to live." He fluffed up my hair and patted my behind to get me to scoot.

I strode over to Sam behind the bar. "I don't know why they need to talk to me so much, I already told them what I saw. What happened to her, did they tell you?"

"Someone strangled her after beating on her a little." Sam said quietly. "They sent her off for an autopsy. But she had some old tooth-marks too. Like Maudette."

"But I thought they said they weren't looking for a vampire, since the marks were so old and she wasn't drained."

"I know. But it's easier for people to point fingers at things they don't understand. You gotta realize this Sook - they're just not human."

I looked at Sam closely and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Honey, neither are you."

I turned and walked over to Hoyt Fortenberry, who was sitting there all by himself, lost in thought. -_Crying shame is what it is. This place ain't gonna be the same without Dawn. She had the prettiest, nicest smile. Why was I so scared to talk to her?- __I put a glass of iced tea down in front of him and listened. __ -I'll never know what her voice sounded like. I bet it sounded like angels and parakeets mixed together.-_

I didn't even say anything. I just kissed his cheek and walked away, smiling genuinely for the first time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

A WEEK PASSED and I didn't see hide nor hair of Bill. I left a message on his answering machine about the electricians I had promised to contact for him, but he never called me back.

He had called my Gran one night, while I was at work, to postpone the speech for the DGD saying that he had a prior engagement that he had forgotten about. I was slightly annoyed, but I understood. The main reason why I was irritated by his absence – besides the fact that my Gran had been upset – was that I had planned to ask him if he would take me to Fangtasia - the vampire bar in Shreveport, since it seemed like both Maudette and Dawn had been frequent patrons at that bar.

Bill was the only vampire I knew and I didn't feel comfortable asking my brother to go with me, since I knew how he felt about vampires.

I needed some help and I needed some answers, because the only thing I was getting out of the Bon Temps residents was a lot of prejudice, hate and rumors.

Not a lot to go on.

In the end I decided to put on my Big Girl panties and go without him. I talked to Tara about my dilemma and she insisted that we go together and that we brought along her cousin. Lafayette might be the biggest Queen in Northern Louisiana, but he was built like a linebacker and can pack a punch when he needs to. Not that it would do anything against a vampire, but it made me feel better.

We decided to take advantage of the trip and make a night of it, so we met up at Lafayette's house and got all dolled up for the occasion.

"Now.. is you bitches gonna party or what? Lala has just the thing to loosen up those inhibitions!" Lafayette said, sauntering into the room like the beauty-queen I just knew he had trapped inside of him somewhere.

He poured us each a drink and turned up the music. I couldn't help but laugh in delight. It wasn't often that I got to spend time with these two anymore and I had almost forgotten how much fun it could be.

It reminded me of when we were kids.

Lafayette had had a hard time when he was a child - just as we all had - so we were a band of misfits together.

His father had been abusive both emotionally and physically, so Jason and I had often been joined by both Tara and her cousin in our little home. He had, like Tara, spent many nights crying on my Gran's shoulder.

Jim Reynolds was a massive man with both drinking and gambling problems. Before he left town he had emptied out their bank accounts - leaving behind his son to pick up the pieces of his broken mother and a massive debt to deal with.

After a few years, Ruby Jean Reynolds had been institutionalized.

Lafayette had been sixteen at the time, so on top of dealing with his own problems (being both an identity- and a sexual crisis) he had almost become a ward of the state. Thankfully, Lafayette had been emancipated in time, but he was still - even to this day - struggling to make payments on both the gambling debt his father had left as a parting gift and for his mothers mental care.

He was the hardest working man I knew.

Looking at him now, as he was wiggling his tall form around to the beat of the music, one would never have known just how hard a shell Queen Lala hid behind.

The man in question was having a field day of this and was in his true element. Lafayette was strutting around his living room wearing baggy jeans, a purple tank bedazzled with sparkly sequins, a matching bandana and sparkling silver-colored Doc Martens. His make-up was flawless as always and he had even put on a little glitter around his eyes to accentuate his long sweeping false lashes.

His cousin Tara had squeezed her slim body into an amazing electric blue wrap dress with white embroidery around the bottom and up the side (Her own creation off course). She had applied a light smokey look around her eyes and light gloss to her lips. Her long ebony curls were falling around her face with beads braided into a few locks – Lafayette had done this while she was putting on her makeup. She looked amazing and I told her so.

I looked at my friends and then grinned. Screw Bill Compton. I don't need him.

I shimmied myself into the tight white cotton dress Tara had pulled out of her 'stock'. It had a square neckline, that went down low – just this side of slutty and was cut about two inches above my knees. I had decided to borrow a pair of Tara's black leather high-heeled ankle boots and I matched my makeup to my outfit; black eyeliner, white and sparkly around the eyes and clear lip gloss – lots of mascara.

"Ooooh, honey, sweetie, baby girl! Give daddy a little dance!" Lafayette exclaimed when I turned to him from the mirror. He had tied a bunch of little purple and silver ribbons into my blond locks, along with a lot of beads. The man had big hands, but Good Lord have mercy could he do a lot of tiny details – and fast!

I grabbed him by the hands and we did a shimmy and twirl around Tara who was lacing up her boots.

He laughed. "Honey child, yous is gonna look like a candle in a coalmine standing around all of them white folks dressed up in leather and latex."

I picked up my little black clutch and made sure I had the pictures of Maudette, Dawn and... Jason on me. I had volunteered to drive home, giving the others freedom to drink, so we piled into Tara's car and were off to Shreveport.

The vampire bar, Fangtasia, was located in a suburban shopping area, close to a Sam's and a Toys'R'Us. It was in a shopping strip, which was all closed down at this hour, except for the bar.

Above the door, _"Fangtasia"_ was spelled out in jazzy red neon, and the facade was painted a sort of steel gray with the door being another red contrast. Whoever the owner was, they must have thought that gray was a less obvious color than black, because I later found out that the interior was decorated in much the same way.

We were all carded at the door by a vampire. She was tiny, thin and had the straightest, most blond hair I had ever seen. Her eyes were an almost silvery shade of gray. Chalkey pale, as all Caucasian vampires are, she was eerily striking in her long black dress with trailing sleeves. Looking at her I wondered if the overdone "vampire" look was of her own inclination, or if she had just adopted it for when she was working, because the human patrons expected it.

"I haven't been carded in years." I said as I fished my ID from my clutch - I saw both Lafayette and Tara nodding in agreement. We were all standing in a little boxy entrance hall and I could feel the crowd behind us getting agitated by the hold up in line.

The vampire stared at me intently when she took my driver's license. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors...in any capacity." she said, looking me over. "Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is." She spoke very clearly and I could detect a slight accent. British maybe?

She looked at all of our ID's and gave them back, then motioned us inside.

"Excuse me. Can I ask you a question?" I halted my steps because I got an idea.

The vampire rolled her eyes and sighed. "Off course _lilla docka._(little doll) What would you like to know? How long my fangs are or what kind of coffin I sleep in?" Her voice was laced with contempt, and you could tell those were tourist-questions that she hated.

"No, ma'am."

She stared at me with amazement.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the owner is, or the manager? I need some help with something and I don't want to just start asking questions without getting permission first." The vampire looked at me for a long time as if trying to gauge my sincerity. I could tell Tara was getting nervous by the way she was fidgeting and Lafayette looked a little impatient.

"Off course. I am Pam and I am one of the owners..." she paused and looked me over again with those intense eyes.

"Why don't you and your friends go and enjoy yourselves for a moment and I will speak to my partner. I will make sure that he.. takes the time to speak with you." She seemed slightly amused by the prospect.

I nodded, thanked Pam the vampire and grabbed Tara and Lafayette by the hands, tugging them through the red double doors into the main room and towards the dance floor. Now I can't sing - I already told you this - but I sure can dance and I enjoy it too.

While we were busy on the dance floor, I got my first true look around the place. Everything was decorated in gray and black, with red details, and the walls were filled with posters and pictures of every movie-vampire that had ever shown fang on the silver screen – everything from famous to obscure. The lighting was dim, which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me were the people and the posted signs littered around the walls.

The patrons were unevenly divided between the groupies – Fangbangers - and the tourists. The tourists were not remarkable – they looked like they do in every place like this, perhaps a tiny bit more daring.

But the Fangbangers caught my attention. I had to catch myself before I began to stare. Some were dressed in clothes that were inspired by classic vampire movies, some in long trailing dresses like Morticia Adams or Elvira and some - and this is where I was disgusted - weren't wearing much of anything.

Strewn amongst the humans, who were wearing plastic fangs and painted blood, were the real vampires. They were like real jewels in a bin full of rhinestones.

I started to probe with my ability and found that vampires read as a kind of a void to me. Empty space amongst a sea of desperate writhing human thoughts. It was kind of interesting, but there were so many things to focus on that I almost got dizzy.

I was distracted from my exploration by the sight of Fangerbangers; slithering up to vampires, like very stupid happy meals. McPeople, throwing themselves willingly - eagerly even - into an all you can eat buffet and even saying thank you for it. They were extraordinary. And extraordinarily pathetic.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the posted signs. _No biting on premises. No lingering in the parking lot. Conduct your personal business elsewhere,_ and my personal favorite _Your patronage is appreciated. Proceed at your own risk. _

I had to laugh.

"So sugar, how is you enjoying your first walk on the wild side?" asked Lafayette, dancing against me. He put his hands on my sides and moved his hips with mine. Now Lafayette might like men to have sex with, but it never bothered him to dance with women. I think Lafayette just liked to dance – period.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a...a ride at Disney World." I answered, with what I knew to be a disgusted expression on my face.

I lifted my hands above my head and swayed my hips against Lafayette. Tara took my hands and I was quickly sandwiched between both of my friends, so I felt safe to let down my guard and cast around for specific thoughts.

_-How come no one fucked me? I got a dog collar too.-_

_I turned and slipped my arms around Tara's middle, closing my eyes._

_-Hey, Morticia. How'd you like me to rip that tape off your tits?-_

_Suddenly I heard a crash and my eyes flew open. A man was lying on the floor amongst the debris of a table and several glasses. He had a big gash in his head that was bleeding profusely. Around the room I saw fangs flash and I even thought I heard some hissing and growling. In a flash, a small female vampire with short red hair and a tight vinyl dress took the injured man by the hand and he was led off. _

_"_Still think you're in Disney World?" Lafayette whispered in my ear. I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat.

_-It aint gay if the guy's a vampire, is it?-__ I almost started to laugh, but I kept that one to myself._

"Boring. These people are so boring. All they're thinking about is sex. If they aren't thinking about having sex with a vampire, they're thinking about Fangbangers having sex with them. Urgh!" I huffed, ignoring Tara's laughter, and tried to scan deeper. A few minutes later I was startled by the feeling of a fourth mind in our little bubble. I found only a void, so I knew it was a vampire.

"Miss Stackhouse?" I opened my eyes and caught sight of Pam, the vampire.

"Yes?"

"We are ready for you now." I nodded and told Tara and Lafayette I would be right back. I could tell they were both worried, so I gave them a reassuring smile.

I followed Pam to the back of the room, where a sort of platform had been set up. In the middle of it, was an honest to God throne. I had to bite my lip to keep a bubble of hysterical laughter at bay, but when I saw who was occupying it, I had no more thoughts of laughter.

Breathtaking.

That was the only word I could use to describe this man - this being - who sat regally waiting for me.

I could feel my long-forgotten hormones begin to dance through my veins, doing a little bounce with each step I took closer.

He was massive, with long flowing blond hair, the color of wheat in summer. He was wearing jeans, a vest and boots. And that was it. His skin was pale as milk, his shoulders wide and muscular. I had to keep myself from giving him a blatant once-over.

_Get a hold of yourself Sook! You're acting like a Fangbanger! What would Gran think if she saw you now?! _

The vampire was deeply engrossed in his cellphone, so was prepared to wait patiently for him to finish. He must have heard our approach because he looked up suddenly. As he caught sight of me our eyes met. I was trapped by a glacial stare so blue I had to stifle a gasp.

Intense.

I walked closer and as I came within a few feet of the platform, he stood to his impressive height, towering over me. He looked at me for a long moment before taking a step down, bringing himself even closer.

I had to shake myself.

Pam was standing right next to me and he looked at her. "Var lilla djurpark borjar vaxa till sig." _(Our little zoo is growing.)_ His voice was deep and rumbling. I didn't understand what he said, but Pam seemed amused. "Jag vet." _(I know.)_

"Miss Stackhouse?" When he spoke my name, it brought a tiny tingle down my spine. He too had just the barest hint of an accent.

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you. And you are?" I was proud of myself for sounding so coherent. I had read in Times Magazine that vampires don't like to shake hands or touch, so I gave him a nod and a shy smile.

His eyes lingered on me – looking at me up and down. "Eric Northman. I am the owner of this establishment. How may I help you?"

_-I'm gonna get kicked out of my frat if I don't fuck a vampire tonight._-

"I have something I need to discuss with you, or anyone in charge. I thought it might be rude to just start questioning your staff." I was craning my neck to keep eye contact. I was also trying to distract myself from the bare skin and muscular chest in front of me.

I pinched my own thigh.

Eric Northman swept out one of his massive hands - motioning to a booth away from the crowd and I felt a light pressure on the small of my back, as he gently guided me towards it. He folded himself into a seat and I perched on the opposite side of the table. I folded my hands in my lap to keep from fidgeting.

A waitress showed up within seconds to take my drink order. It was back within a minute. Sitting with the boss had perks.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Stackhouse?" he said, motioning with his hand for me to speak.

I picked up my little bag from the seat next to me and put the three pictures down in front of him on the table. "I was wondering if you had seen any of these people at some point?"

"The two women, yes. The man, no." He pointed to the picture of Dawn. "This one I have tasted."

I shivered.

"The other.. she was pathetic and needy. A true Fangbanger." he said the last part while looking across the dance floor, observing the masses.

"Alrighty.. Did you happen to notice them with any specific humans? Someone hostile or maybe agitated?"

He stared at me.

"I know that you're a busy man and I wont take up much of your time. I promise." I was on my best behavior tonight. Gran would be so proud. I smiled a little at that thought.

He smiled - a crooked movement of his lips that I instantly loved. "On the contrary Miss Stackhouse. I find it refreshing to have an intelligent conversation with a human for once. But I must admit I have not noticed any such person. That however can be remedied.." He looked around and made a small movement with his head. Pam was there in seconds, moving so quickly it seemed like a blur to my human eyes.

"Visa denna bild till de andra. Fråga om de har sett dem med några som verkade arg eller upprörd. Människor." (Show this picture to the others. Ask if they have seen anyone with them who seemed angry or agitated. Human.)

I have no idea what he just said to her, but she simply nodded and disappeared – pictures in hand.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Northman. At least this way I am sure every base has been covered." I smiled at him and looked into his lovely blue eyes. I might have stared for a bit too long and I had to shake myself back to the present. I took a long sip of my coke.

"Call me Eric. And why _are_ you asking these questions? I feel I have the right to know since you came here, looking for the answers, Miss Stackhouse." I nodded.

"Sookie, please. I don't know if you are familiar with the small town of Bon Temps?"

"A yes. Small, mostly Caucasian and with no vampire residents."

"One." I said with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"We have one vampire in resident. I know because he is my next-door neighbor."

I was once again the object of his intense stare. This was quite a habit of his. Or maybe for vampires. Pam had stared too. _Do I have something on my face?_

"May I ask what the vampire's name is?" Eric's voice had gone slightly frosty.

"Bill Compton. He moved into his ancestral home about.. three weeks ago I think."

"Compton." Eric looked thoughtful. "I must make a point to visit your area soon, so I may speak with him." he said absently. Then he waved away the issue and focused on me again.

"Bon Temps has been plagued by murders recently. The two women from the pictures – two women, who have been with vampires in the past and frequented your bar - have been killed by strangulation in their homes. Unfortunately my brother is a suspect in both cases because he is, - pardon my language - a whoring little twerp. He had been with both women before their deaths - one of them he had a huge fight with just before she was killed and now the police have started looking at him. I came here to see if I could find any clues. As you can imagine our police force is not exactly the best."

Eric seemed amused by my little rant and I took another long nervous swallow of my coke.

"I apologize for burdening you with my problems, Mr Northman.. Eric." I smiled at him shyly.

"There is no burden. Solving these murders would be in the best interest of your family and town, but also for my community. Having the patrons of Fangtasia being killed makes the next possible subject for questioning a vampire. Have there been an autopsy yet?"

He seemed genuine in his questioning, so I answered him. "The results have not come back yet. I'm hoping that the DNA findings will be conclusive, so that my brother will be in the clear. Crime seems to be high in my little town lately." I almost giggled at how formal our conversation was. It was like being on CSI.

"There have been other crimes?"

"Drainers." Suddenly Eric was on full alert.

"Tell me." he commanded.

"Bill Compton was attacked by drainers a few weeks back when he arrived in town. I myself and the local Sheriff had to save him. They are in police custody now. They were caught when they attacked me in retaliation."

Eric nodded, looking lost in thought. I leaned back and dropped my shields.

_-Who the fuck does she think she is? Blond bimbo -_

_-Bitch!-_

I slammed them back up within seconds.

Oookay. I was not popular for taking up Eric's time. I opened my eyes and found him watching me. He seemed to be counting my eye-lashes, he was looking at me so intently. Eric slid his hand slowly across the table and took my own hand in his, bringing it to his lips. It looked like he was breathing in my scent for a second, before he pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles. His lips were lovely – soft and slightly chilled. "While we are waiting for Pam to return, would you like to dance Miss Stackhouse, Sookie?" I had to clamp down on a shiver when he said my name like that.

I was about to answer, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head slightly and had to gasp. Bill Compton was standing next to the booth and I could hardly recognize him. His lovely brown hair was flat against his skull and his eyes looked sunken, yet strangely large on his face. His cheeks had caved in on themselves, his skin looked gray instead of its usual white and his head was hanging forward a little. He was using a hand to brace himself against the side of the booth.

"Jesus Chris, Shepherd of Judea! Bill!" I reluctantly dropped Eric's hand and scooted over to allow Bill to sit down. His step faltered slightly and he swayed before he fell into the seat with an audible groan.

"It seems you have run into a stream of bad luck Compton. I would have thought that coming to your area Sheriff would be your first course of action, but something must have kept you. I would not even have known that you had moved to my area if not for your lovely neighbor here." Eric's voice was harsh and frosty, but when his eyes flickered to me, his expression was curious and open.

"You broke protocol Bill. Not a good first impression."

I looked back and forth between Bill and Eric, noticing the tension in the air. I focused my attention back on Bill. "What happened to you? You look awful."

"I seem to have contracted something from the human companion of a friend of mine."

"From the looks of you, I would say you had contracted both Sino-AIDS _and_ Hepatitis D, Compton." Bill simply nodded. It looked like an effort to even make such a slight movement of his head.

I looked at Eric and tilted my head in confusion.

"Hepatitis D is one of only two blood-borne pathogens to which we are susceptible. The other is Sino-AIDS. Bill seems to have fed upon someone who was a carrier for both." Eric said, looking at Bill.

"Hepatitis? AIDS?"

"Curious mutations. They are oddly enough, relatively harmless to humans, but they have very debilitating consequences for our kind." I looked back at Eric, taking this all in.

"I've never even heard of either."

Bill turned his head to look at me. "That's because we've kept it out of the media, Sookie." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it. "It would be dangerous if this were to become public knowledge."

I nodded, figuring I would not get any more information, but Eric surprised me. "As you can see it weakens a vampire severely. Thankfully it runs its course within a month. Usually." He said this last part with his cerulean eyes fixed on Bill's haggard looking face. "The biggest danger to us from these diseases, is being captured and staked while we are... weakened. We are basically helpless during this time and it is next to impossible to feed."

I found myself taking Bill's hand in comfort. His hand was cold, but not clammy like I had expected. His skin was dry and roughly textured, like sandpaper. "That's horrible. Why?"

Bill looked acutely uncomfortable and while his attention was turned towards me, his eyes were focused to the side, away from my face. "Because the disease makes digestion impossible. If I were to take blood, it would merely exit my body. It would run out of my nose, ears, even my eyes and other.. bodily orifices." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes in pain.

"Have you experienced the hallucinations?" Eric asked, leaning back in his seat.

Bill's voice was scratchy when he answered. "Yes. They seem to be about sheep for some reason." he said the last part almost absently, like he was in another world altogether.

I tightened my grip on Bill's hand, but not by much. I was afraid _I _might hurt _him._ How ironic.

"What puzzles me Compton is why you would leave the safety of your home now, when you are so obviously ill and come here, when you have shown no desire to do so before this day. Obviously something has happened. Beyond what you should have already reported." I figured he was talking about the incident with the Rattray's and I remembered Bill speaking about reporting it when he came to speak to Gran. How odd.

I turned my attention to Eric. "So you are the.. what did you call it? Sheriff, of this area? Is that like human police or is it more of a position of authority?"

I could tell that Eric was surprised but pleased, so I figured I had guessed correctly. I stroked my thumb along Bill's hand as a sign of support. I hardly knew the man - well vampire - but I considered him a sort of friend.

"Sheriff is sort of like a Governor of the area. Vampires have a system of governing separate from the human one. I will tell you about it some other time Sookie. Right now, we still have the mystery of the murdered women in your town to worry of. Here is Pam now."

The gorgeous blond female vampire came back just as the words left his lips and I looked to her for answers. "I gathered the staff and questioned them. None have seen any humans acting hostile specifically around either of the two. I took the liberty of taking copies of the photographs so we can question the rest of the staff when they come in on other days. I hope this is agreeable?"

She directed the question to me, but I could tell that she was really speaking to Eric. He nodded and she looked pleased. I put the pictures back into my clutch. "Yes, thank you so much. You have both been so helpful."

Eric quirked his lips into a small smile and Pam nodded at me, before turning and walking off.

I felt a cold hand on mine, large and soft, and looked up into Eric's piercing gaze. "Dance?"

The answer was on my lips when I heard it: "Sookie is mine."

Bill.

The large hand resting on mine tightened a fraction, before Eric let me go. "What a pity. For me."

_Huh? Mine?_

I looked at Bill, both confused and slightly angry that he had seemingly interrupted my time with Eric. "What do you mean mine? 'Sookie is mine?' What's that supposed to mean? I'm your what? Next-door neighbor? Savior from drainers? Your waitress that brings you blood at Merlottes? What?"

Suddenly a booming laugh rung through the room and my head swung around. I couldn't help it. I stared. Eric was a truly beautiful sight when he laughed. I felt Bill touch my arm and I turned to look at him.

I felt kind of a pressure on my mind and I reared back, angry. "Don't you try and glamor me William Compton! You of all people should know that doesn't work on me!" My Gran would have washed out my mouth with soap for speaking to him in such a way, but my rage got the best of me.

"Remember when I told you that your need to control people is a very unattractive quality? Well you just became all the more unattractive! Urgh!" With that I stood and, seeing no other way out, I did something very unladylike; I climbed onto the seat, took a step up on the table, walked two steps and jumped off – bending my knees to absorb the impact. I turned and looked at Eric, who was smirking in obvious delight at my display. "Yes, Mr. Northman I would love to dance." He held out his hand and I took it, letting him guide me towards the dance floor.

We passed Tara and Lafayette on the way. I could tell they had both had a few more drinks because they were high-fiving each other and giving me thumbs-ups when they saw who I was with. Lafayette is usually a little on the wild side, but Tara would normally worry about me being with a vampire. They probably couldn't tell what Eric was.

The song changed and I almost sniggered at the fitting music.

_I'm over it  
>You see I'm falling in the vast abyss<br>Clouded by memories of the past  
>At last, I see <em>

Eric swept me into his embrace and I slung my arms around his shoulders - my hands clasped behind his neck. His hair was just as soft as it looked and I had to restrain myself from slipping the strands between my fingers. His hands had landed on my hips and they felt even larger as they slid along the cotton of my dress. I bit my lip and looked up at him. His eyes were such a clear blue and he was watching me with such rapt attention I could almost drown in their depths.

_I hear it fading  
>I can't speak it<br>Or else you will dig my grave  
>We fear them finding<br>Always whining  
>Take my hand now<br>Be alive _

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Eric." I said. I could kick myself at how breathless my voice sounded.

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
>Because I'm not the only one<br>We walk amongst you  
>Feeding, raping<br>Must we hide from everyone _

"It was my pleasure, Sookie. Please tell me if I can be of any more assistance to you." I shivered at the way he said _pleasure. _

_I'm over it  
>Why can't we be together<br>Erase it  
>Sleeping so long<br>Taking up the mass  
>At last, I see <em>

"Are you cold?" I could tell by the tone of his voice and the slightly smug expression on his face that he knew exactly what effect he was having on me. I tugged on his hair as a punishment and smirked at him. I more felt than heard the growl that rumbled through his chest.

_My fear is fading  
>I can't speak it<br>Or else you will dig my grave  
>You fear them finding<br>Always winding  
>Take my hand now<br>Be alive _

He turned us and dipped me slightly. This man knew exactly what he was doing. I placed my hand on his chest. He paid me no mind and leaned down, running his nose along the column of my neck, inhaling. "You are a vision Sookie and you smell delectable."

_You see I cannot be forsaken  
>Because I'm not the only one<br>We walk amongst you  
>Feeding, raping<br>Must we hide from everyone _

"I am also a lady Mr. Northman." I said, putting a bit more pressure on his chest. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Yes you are, Sookie." He twirled me and pulled me back against his chest, resting his cheek on my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to gather my wits, but the smell of this man – slightly dry and with a hint of a citrusy cologne – and his hands resting on my hips, was overwhelming me.

…_.Must we hide from everyone_

My shields were dropping like a sack of cement and the voices flooded my senses all at once.

_-bitch.. not good enough for our Master.. cheap dress.. trash.. fucking blond whore.. Master will never accept her.. tramp... who does she think she is..- _I gasped and tried to reach out for any strength to pull myself and my shields together. I succeeded, but thankfully not before the next thought filtered in...

-_Where the fuck are they? My backup was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I can't handle a raid on my own. These fucking vampires...-_

My head snapped up and I looked at Eric, horrified. "We have to get out of here."

"Sookie... I didn't mean.." Eric looked strangely upset by what I said and I would have taken pleasure in that, if not for what I had just heard.

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid..." Suddenly he looked fierce.

"Tell me, you're not an undercover cop, are your..." He sounded commanding, cold.

"I'm not, but that man is!" I hissed, pointing to a guy standing at the bar. He was wearing a mesh shirt, a collar and strangely - a ball cap.

Eric shook his head and smiled down at me. "Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

I searched and suddenly an image flashed inside my head of the man who had had his head cut open earlier. The small redheaded vampire was cradling his head in her tiny hands, licking the blood from the wound.

**-**_Go ahead and do it Taryn. Open me up. I don't care. Make me feel something.- __I saw her bend her head towards his neck right before I pulled up my shields._

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man who was hurt before. She's feeding on him."

"How do you know this?" His attention was fully on me, even as he raised his hand. Pam was at his side in a flash. He spoke to her quickly in the same language he used when I first saw him. "Taryn har bryter mot reglerna. Det är poliser här. Raid. Få alla ut." (_Taryn has broken the rules. The police are here. Raid. Get everyone out._)

"I'll tell you later, please, we have to go!" Eric curled his arm around my waist and we began to move towards the back. I turned and touched Pam on the arm, before we could be separated too much.

"Pam, my friends. Please." She signaled to a female vampire, who charmingly stepped over to Lafayette and Tara. She must have glamored them, because they followed with no complaint. Right at that moment I couldn't bring myself to care, as long as they were safe.

We went down a small hallway, passed a bunch of rooms and then went through a door to the outside. The fresh, slightly chilled summer air hit me hard and I pressed against Eric as he guided me to the parking lot.

"How did you know?" he repeated. His wide blue eyes shone, even in the gloom of the area. I would have to explain myself.

"I read the policeman's mind. I'm a telepath." Eric blinked and his eyes became even more intense.

"Interesting." he said. "I had a psychic once. It was incredible."

I almost had to laugh at the expression on his face. He looked and sounded almost nostalgic. But then I recognized the other emotion written on his features. Hunger.

"Did the psychic think so?" My voice shook with a combination of cold and the sudden hint of fear that ran down my spine.

Eric laughed. "For a while." he answered ambiguously.

I saw Tara and Lafayette standing a few feet away, looking confused. I felt pressure on my shoulder, so I turned my attention back to Eric. He was staring down at me and for a second I didn't know if he would kiss me or drain me, but then his expression cleared and he smiled. "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. We will meet again." He took my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm.

"Until next time."

We heard sirens in the distance and Eric moved towards a car. It was red and looked flashy. I thought it might have been a Corvette. I grabbed Lafayette and Tara by the hands and got them into the car and buckled in. We were leaving the parking lot by one exit, just as the police arrived by another.

...

THE NEXT DAY I was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a mug of coffee, when I heard a large vehicle coming up the drive. I stood and walked to the window and was startled to see the Bon Temps Florist van in my driveway. I opened the door and stepped out, greeting Greta Dearborne, the Sheriffs wife, who was standing there with a large bouquet of white tulips.

My heart fluttered a little seeing it.**  
><strong>

"I've got a delivery for you here." she said, giving me a smile and handing over the huge arrangement. "You're a lucky girl Sookie."

"Apparently, yes I am." I told her with a foolish grin on my face. I thanked her and told her have a nice day. Just as she was opening the door to her vehicle, another van drove up to my house. It was a UPS delivery truck. A tall young man stepped out and pulled a small package out of the back. He briskly handed it to me and I signed for it, puzzled.

"Must be a day for presents." Greta said. I could tell from her mind, that she was burning with curiosity. I told them both to have a nice day and smiled as they left, crunching down the gravel.

I walked inside in a daze and set about putting the flowers in water, hardly noticing my Gran watching me curiously.

I put the flowers down and pulled out a knife to cut through the thick tape holding the cardboard delivery box closed. Inside was another box and on top was a note. My smile widened when I read it.

_Dear One,_

_I hope you did not run upon any troubles last night and that this note finds you well. _

_Call me._

_~E._

Inside was a cherry-red Blackberry cellphone. I picked it up and looked at it. It was already fully charged and turned on.

It had his number already programmed into it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: **The song Sookie and Eric danced to is _Forsaken_ from the Queen of the damned soundtrack. It was written by Jonathan Davis from the band KoRn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence and language! (and slight hotness under the collar during kisses)**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I WAITED UNTIL well past nightfall to call Eric. I was ridiculously eager to talk to him, but there was no reason to let him know that.

My Gran had been tripping all over herself with curiosity all day and her thoughts had been so loud that I couldn't even begin to try and shield from her. Finally I broke down and told her about my trip to Fangtasia (minus the incident with Bill. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, since she seemed to really like him). True to form, my Gran took it all in stride. She was very excited for me and then with a stern look told me to behave myself. She said that, although it was a highhanded and frivolous thing to give me a cellphone, that I should take the gift in the spirit it was intended.

I was secretly glad she had told me that, because for a second I was considering sending it back. My pride was pounding at me for accepting the present, but I decided to ignore it and listen to my Gran.

Each time I passed the kitchen that day my gaze zoned in on the arrangement of flowers. I had to stop myself from constantly touching it, smelling the lovely fragrance and twirling around like a teenager with her first crush. I knew I was smiling like a loon, but I just couldn't bring myself to care and even Gran seemed pleased.

I knew she had her worries about me turning into a recluse because of my disability, but maybe… just maybe I had a chance at happiness. It might not be with Eric, but now I at least had the potential for something more than a house full of cats and a mind full of my neighbors' internal ramblings.

At 11 o'clock at night I called the number Eric had programmed into my phone. It rang once. _"Northman."_

I had to laugh at his manners over the phone. Somehow it didn't surprise me that he was short and to the point. "Stackhouse." I said, giggling a little.

"_Sookie. How lovely to hear from you."_ I blushed a little, glad he couldn't see me. I couldn't get over the way my spine tingled when he spoke my name like that. His accent was pronounced in such a fashion that the k rolled across his tongue in a delicious way - it almost made my toes curl each time.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely." I said, touching a single petal with my fingertip. "And for the phone. You really shouldn't have."

"_I am glad you like them." _He sounded pleased and I could almost picture that panty-dropping smile on his face. My heart sped up and I was sure he could hear it even through the phone.

I cleared my throat. "Did everything work out at the club last night? I hope there wasn't too much trouble?"

"_No Dear One. Pam was able to stop the rule breaker in time. She really is a very good manager."_ He seemed to be saying this to someone, so I assumed Pam was sitting in the room with him.

"I'm glad I could help." I said quietly.

"_Yes, yes. Thank you for your assistance. It seems we are even now Sookie. Pam has circulated the photographs with the other vampires in my area, but so far no one has any news. I am truly sorry."_ I was surprised at how sincere he sounded. I'd better watch out for that. If meeting Bill has taught me anything, it's that vampires can sometimes have two faces. Speaking of Bill.

"Did Bill make it home?" Eric made a sound of contempt.

"_Compton left shortly after his little announcement."_ He sounded amused. _"As far as I know there was no problem. I have scheduled a trip to Bon Temps to visit him tomorrow evening. Perhaps I might come by to see you then?"_ I smiled and smelled my tulips.

"Of course. I work in the afternoon, so I should be free. Come by when you are done, I'm sure my Gran would love to meet you." I grinned, because Gran had just stepped into the kitchen and her eyes had lit up when I said this.

Eric was quiet for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was slightly choked. _"I am sure I would love to meet her as well."_ I had to press my lips together and cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my giggles. Typical male.

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow Eric." I said, biting my bottom lip.

"_Until tomorrow then, Dear One."_ I love that name. We hung up and I erupted in a very girlish squeal, making my Gran's smile even wider.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

...

I TRIED LISTENING in at Merlotte's again the next day, but since it was Wednesday, the bar was pretty slow and boring. I stopped by the Grab-it-Quick convenience store on the way home to pick up a six pack of Blood, some milk and some potatoes for dinner. When I came home Gran was on her hands and knees trimming the rosebushes out front. I keep being amazed at how much a 78 year old woman can do.

I stuffed my purchases in the fridge and checked the clock above the stove. It was 6 - I still had hours until the sun came down, so I decided to take a relaxing bath and lounge around for a bit. The warm water was heaven. I shaved my legs and armpits 'till they were baby smooth and then just leaned back to relax in the warm water. I began thinking about my trip to Fangtasia. It had been amazing and disturbing at the same time. I had a lot of food for thought.

Yesterday I had checked in on Tara and she seemed just fine. The glamor might have worked just a little too well, since she didn't seem to remember getting home, but maybe that was just the drinks she had consumed. I'd have to take all of that into consideration.

I took a quick shower to rinse off the suds and plucked a few stray hairs from my eyebrows. After I was done I put on some sweatpants and a tank top and went into the living room with my comb and sat watching TV while I untangled my hair. It was a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer if you can believe that.

The delicious smell of my Gran's cooking filled the house and my mouth watered, so I turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to investigate. She had made steak and potatoes with green beans. Yum.

Hours later when darkness had fallen, I was dressed in a pair of snug jeans and a white peasant top – it was tight around the middle and showed off a few inches of flat tanned belly and exposed my shoulders. I put on a pair of gold hoop earrings and left my hair loose and curly down my back.

While I was slipping on a pair of well-worn sandals the doorbell rang. My heart jumped and I didn't even try to keep the grin from spreading across my face.

Eric.

I did try not to run to the door but I caught Gran's indulgent smile, so I think I failed. I practically ripped the door open in my ridiculous eagerness.

I had to brace myself at the sight that greeted me. There he was. He had arrived in the red Corvette, which was parked in front of our house, gleaming softly in the lights from the security poles. I briefly wondered if Eric could fly.

Shaking off the thought I went back to taking in the sight before me. Tight black jeans, motorcycle boots and a white dress shirt over a tight black wife-beater. I think I drooled a little.

His blond hair was moving slightly in the Louisiana summer breeze and his blue eyes caught mine instantly. I moved onto the porch and he held out his hand for me to take. His skin was smooth and slightly chilled, just as I remembered. "Sookie." he said, placing a small kiss on my knuckles. "Lovely to see you again."

He handed me a single white tulip.

I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek in thanks and a couple of strands of his long blond hair caught my eyelashes when I moved away. Blinking a few times I smiled. "You too Eric. Did everything go well with Bill?" I saw him roll his eyes and it almost made me laugh a little. It was such a human thing to do.

"Just as I had predicted, Compton had returned home on Monday without problems. He is making excuses for his lack of following protocol, but I will see to his punishment when he has recovered from his… health issues." I nodded.

His hand was still holding mine, so I tugged it a little, pulling him towards the house. "Please come in Eric." I said, without stopping and he followed me willingly. He had to bend slightly to keep from smacking his head on the door frame. I laughed. "People were much shorter at the time this house was built," he said, smiling that crooked smile I loved.

"And you're very tall Eric. Let's not put all the blame on the short people." I countered, looking up at him with a grin. I turned my head and looked towards the living room. "Gran, we have company." I heard her respond and the soft sound of her footsteps across the carpeted floors in the living room.

I secretly enjoyed the way my Gran's eyes slightly bugged out when she spotted Eric. He _was_ a sight. She came forward and graced him with a sweet smile. "Welcome to our home Mr. Northman. It's very nice to meet the man who has my granddaughter in such a state." Her smile was devilish and I could have smacked her for it.

Eric smirked back at her. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, what a pair.

"Call me Eric, Mrs. Stackhouse." He slipped his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and it came back holding a single yellow rose, which he offered to her.

"Charmer." Gran said, shaking her head. "Then you must call me Adele young man." Eric opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked amused again. She put the rose to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent. "Lovely. Now, Eric, can I offer you a Blood?" Gran asked, moving towards the kitchen. Ever the gracious hostess - that was my Gran.

"Yes, please. Thank you Adele." Eric said, slipping his hand back into mine. We followed Gran into the kitchen and took seats at the little table. Eric looked even bigger than before when he sat in that little white chair. I giggled when he had to spread his legs and stretch them out to fit underneath the table, but Gran sent me sharp look so I pressed my lips together, hiding a smile. Badly.

"So Eric, tell me a little about yourself." Gran said, putting a bottle of AB negative down in front of him and a glass of peach tea for me. "Sookie tells me you are the owner of Fangtasia in Shreveport and that you are sort of a vampire Governor for Louisiana."

Eric gave me a long look and then turned his attention to Gran. "Yes, I am the owner of several businesses in Shreveport and other towns in this area, including Fangtasia. Being Sheriff is my main job, but I enjoy owning a bar. It gives the vampires in the area a place to meet with both each other and the... humans who enjoy the company of others such as myself." I could tell he didn't want to use the word 'Fangbanger' in front of my Gran. I squeezed his knee and gave him a little smile for that.

Gran nodded and sat down. "We don't get many vampires around these parts, except Mr. Compton, so I am mighty curious. The only other knowledge we get is from that Nan Flanagan on TV. She seems awfully stiff."

Eric laughed. "Yes, Miss Flanagan is… she was made vampire during the Middles Age if that explains anything to you." Gran nodded and her eyes lit up.

"And you Eric? How long have you been walking this earth?" my grandmother asked, leaning slightly forward in her seat. Eric chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm.

"My Maker tells me that it was around 930 AD that he made me vampire. My people were not using the same methods to record time as we do in these days. I believe I am from what is known in these modern days as Sweden."

"Sweet baby Jesus." Gran breathed. "A Viking?" Eric smiled and took a sip from his blood. He ran his tongue along his teeth and then chuckled. "Yes Adele, my people are now known as Vikings. Good guess."

"Gran's a history buff. Her passion is the American Civil War, but anything will do. We're big on history and knowledge in this house." I grinned at Gran and she returned it.

"Ah. Unfortunately I was in Russia at the time of the 'War of Northern Aggression', so I cannot give you any details from my point of view. I was there during the French Revolution and the second World War if you should ever want to know anything about either of those." Eric said with a smirk. It only grew more fiendish, when Gran started almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. For a second I was afraid she would fall out of her seat, she was in such a state.

Eric and Gran spoke for a long while about the things he had seen while I just smiled and enjoyed the fact that they got along so well. My Gran meant a lot to me, so having her stamp of approval makes a world of difference.

Eric put his hand on mine and gave it a little squeeze as he told us about the storming of Bastille. Gran was enraptured.

After a long while Gran looked back and forth between us with a smile. "Now, why don't you two go on and spend some time getting to know each other? Old folks like me needs rest."

Eric chuckled and stood. "Adele you are but a fraction of my age and younger than most at heart." He charmingly took her hand and bent down to kiss it.

I swear I think, I saw my Gran blush.

Gran followed us to the door, opening it. "You two enjoy this lovely evening and you take good care of my little girl young man." I saw Eric jump and turn to my Gran with slightly widened eyes when he passed her in the doorway. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and when I peeked into her mind I found out why.

She pinched his butt! I love my Gran. She's feisty!

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Eric's face.

We went down the steps onto the lawn and I looked up at the sky. "It's so clear tonight you can see all the stars." I exclaimed, spinning in a circle. I felt a rush of wind and turned to see Eric holding the blanket that was usually folded on the porch swing, for nights when it got chilly outside.

He spread it out on the ground and sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. I stood there looking down at him for moment and then took the hand he held out to me. We lay side by side, touching from shoulder to knees and he laced his fingers through mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed.

The silence of his mind was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day and I could feel my body relax completely. The bugs and frogs were singing their usual nighttime concert and it was so peaceful I think I could have almost fallen asleep, I was so comfortable. Eric rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand to get my attention.

"I have never known a human who was this relaxed around my kind before. You are extraordinary." he said, his voice quiet.

I turned my head and looked at him. His head was pillowed on one arm and he was watching me with a soft smile. "Before I met a vampire I had never been able to be around anyone without having to keep my guard up all the time. It is so nice and soothing to not have to worry about keeping anyone out."

"So you cannot hear us. Not at all?" I shook my head. "This is good. My kind is a very secretive people and for anyone to be able to gain access to our minds would be terribly dangerous. Both for us... and for you." I shivered at the intensity of his voice. I was suddenly even happier that vampires were voids to me.

"Have you always had this gift?" Eric asked, turning onto his side. He bent his arm and propped his head up on his hand.

"Yes, ever since I can remember. I remember my parents being scared both of me and for me. Before I learned to control it, I was always answering peoples' internal questions or commenting on what they thought." Eric nodded, looking pensive.

"I learned with time to keep a sort of distance between my mind and theirs or even to let the voices flow across my mind like a sort of buzz in the background, but they are always there at the back of my mind, like white noise. Only around vampires can I have complete silence." I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"It seems like you are both gifted and cursed." I nodded.

"That's how I look at it. It's gotten me out of some things, but has brought me heartache too. My parents sent me to so many doctors and therapist you wouldn't believe. They spent so much money trying to figure out what was wrong, but I think in their hearts that they knew. They just didn't want to accept what was happening to their little girl." We fell silent for a while, just looking at the stars.

"You mentioned your Maker earlier. What's he like? I'm sorry, he is still… among us right?" Eric's face transformed to a soft expression. I instantly knew that what he was about to say was important.

"The relationship between Maker and Progeny is unlike any you could ever imagine. For the first years, decades, even centuries your Maker is everything to you. He is your teacher, your companion, your parent... everything. After a while, most makers release their children, but Godric is still my... Master if you will." I nodded, turning towards him, mirroring his position.

"Perhaps one day you will meet Godric. I believe he would adore you." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my suddenly flushed cheek. "My Maker has changed very much since I first met him. On the day he took my human life and gave me eternity he was… well he was a savage. He is quite young looking – an eternal teenager. I would guess him to be around sixteen in physical maturity."

My eyes must have bugged out, because Eric chuckled at my expression. "Yes, that is the way most react, but do not let it fool you. My Maker is over 2000 years old."

He must have seen the question in my eyes because he continued. "I remember being severely wounded in battle and I was going in and out of consciousness, but he was clear to me when he spoke. I was on my own funeral pyre when he jumped on top of me - his face and body was smeared with blood and mud and he just looked at me and smiled."

I was enraptured and Eric's eyes had taken a faraway look as he remembered the last day of his life.

"He asked me if I could be the companion of Death and I accepted." He rubbed his own neck as he said the last part and a soft smile tugged at his lips. "For centuries he has been my father, my brother and my son. Even my lover. I have never once regretted the decision I made to walk at his side. He is my most beloved companion."

He was quiet for a moment, then gave a little burst of laughter.

"He has evolved from the savage boy Death I met on that day, thankfully. He was really a brat back then. Still can be when the mood strikes him. He is after all a teenager." I laughed at the thought of Eric trying to control his Maker.

"Most vampires have issues with moving forward as they tend to stay in the mindset of the past, but Godric has turned into one of the gentlest creatures I have ever met in my long time on this earth. His humanity shines through from his core." I smiled, hoping to one day meet this person, who meant so much to Eric.

I cocked my head to the side. "You were lovers?"

"For a time, yes. Every relationship between Maker and Child is different and it moves through stages. He taught me everything he knew and after that we learned together. For a time we were lovers and then we moved onto a different path. We have always had a natural affection for each other, but we have not been lovers for centuries." I nodded.

"Does this disturb you?" Eric asked.

"No. I think I understand, at least in part." Then I thought of something. "Do you have a Child?"

Eric laughed. "You have met Pam, Sookie."

"Oh! I never realized, but of course that makes sense." I laughed a little. "Did you ever release her?"

"I tried to many years ago, but she didn't want it. Most Children leave their Makers and have their own lives and Pam did. I asked her to come back when I started the bar and she is a part owner. She seems to enjoy it."

"Is she your only Child?" Eric nodded and laughed a little. "Vampires are very selfish creatures and very possessive. Sharing your Maker with another Child is very difficult and often turns out badly. Pamela is already a handful. She enjoys teasing me and making my life difficult, but she is very loyal and very smart. She is an excellent fighter and my proudest accomplishment." He said this with a roll of his eyes, his smile fond and strangely adoring.

"Which reminds me, she told me that she enjoyed the way you handled Compton when you visited us. She was most amused." I made a face, remembering.

"What was that anyway?'Sookie is mine'. What does that mean?"

Eric sighed and turned back to lie down, flat on his back. He looked at the sky. "What Compton did is announcing to other vampires that you are his human." Eric turned his head to look at me again. "Compton was telling me that you are his possession. His pet. When a human is claimed in such a way it means that he would be the only one to be allowed to... feed on you, fuck you, drain you, and turn you. It gives him all the rights to your company and according to vampire tradition I would be forced to stay away from you. But Compton had not believed you would fight him on this." Eric paused thinking for a moment. I silently fumed.

"Did he... have you had any physical relations or has he given you his blood?" Eric amended his question and I appreciated it.

"The only type of contact we've had beyond friendship is one kiss. And I haven't taken his blood. He tried to give it to me once, but I refused. Yuck." Eric laughed and shook his head.

"Then I have one important task tonight." He said, his eyes intent on my face.

"What's that?" My voice was slightly breathless I noticed.

Eric leaned forward and slipped one hand into my hair. "To make sure that Compton is not the only vampire you have ever kissed." he said smirking.

And with that, Eric the Viking vampire leaned forward and put his lips on mine. His lips were soft and gentle as they swept against my own, exploring, searching. I had expected complete passion – domination - but instead I was given soft seduction. Nothing had ever felt like that before and I melted against him.

He brushed his lips with mine again and again, making me tremble slightly at the feeling. A muscular arm slipped around my waist, pulling me against Eric's body and my hand came to rest on his broad chest where his heart had once beaten a thousand years ago. I felt a large palm run down the length of my spine, coming to rest at the sliver of bare skin exposed between my jeans and the white top – his thumb sliding back and forth in a dizzying pattern – the other had found a home on my cheek as he cupped my face.

I felt a slight pressure at the back of my head as Eric slanted his lips and parted them, sucking my bottom lip between them. He nibbled on it slightly before letting go and pressing closer, slipping his tongue into my mouth. The slick glide of his tongue against mine stirred something in me and I pushed myself closer, scratching my blunt nails across his scalp and down his neck. He let out a soft moan and his hand pushed up the back of my blouse, resting his massive cold palm on my warm skin. I felt the long hard length of his arousal against my hip.

After a few long hot moments I pulled back with a gasp and looked at him. He was panting slightly, which made me feel good since I knew he didn't need to. His hair was mussed from my roaming fingers and his fangs had slid out slightly. "I think we'd better stop now." I breathed, pushing myself up to sit on my knees.

Eric raised himself up to rest on his elbows. "Yes… Yes, I think that's a good idea." He looked bewildered.

I looked into the darkness, trying to get my breathing back to normal. The trees were rustling slightly in the wind and I enjoyed the sweet smell of Louisiana summer. "I truly have not met a human such as you Sookie Stackhouse." Eric announced with a murmur and I looked at him. His eyes were locked on my face and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well I suppose it's not every day a girl like me walks into a vampire bar?" my grin was cheeky and I knew it. Eric looked disgusted.

"Fangtasia is home of many creatures Sookie. Unfortunately most of them are desperate and vile. In the beginning it was interesting and amusing to have people vying for your attention, but as time passed it has grown tiresome. Feeding on the willing and desperate is… boring."

My head bobbed. "You just be glad you don't have an all access pass to their minds. Now _that's_ boring and kinda disturbing too."

Eric chuckled "The vampire fetish is exciting and dangerous for these people. Most of them are sad little people with sad little lives, who have spent too much time watching television and reading books. They enjoy the danger and even the pain. It brings them excitement. To us it is sadly not. Most vampires find Fangbangers revolting, but…" Eric sighed. "The synthetic blood is a passable substitute and it does cover nutritional needs. For some."

"Only for some of you?"

"Yes. The newly turned need human blood for their cells to completely transform. They can supply it with synthetic blood, but a full diet of it would weaken them. For the ancient, such as my maker, it does nothing."

"Oh, so you would have to feed on Fangbangers to… survive?" Eric chuckled at my choice of words but he nodded.

"Yes, but the ones as old as myself and Godric only need a small sip to replenish us. I can still drink the synthetic, but it doesn't give me as much as Pam, who is only a few centuries old." I nodded, sliding down to lie on my side

I lay there observing Eric for a while. He seemed lost in thought and for a minute I wondered if a vampires mind was different than humans. Do they think faster or do they have more than one train of thought running at the same time? I shook off that idea and just smiled at his profile. Something occurred to me and I touched his bicep softly, getting his attention.

"So if you're a 'Governor' does that mean that ya'll have a President? Is it Nan Flanagan?" Eric laughed a true laugh that lit up his features. I had to stifle a gasp at how beautiful he was.

"Nan Flanagan is a bureaucrat. She works for the higher authority as a kind of PR representative. Perhaps one day I might tell you about all of this, but now is not the time." he said, when he noticed my yawn. "It is late Dear One and unlike me, you have to sleep during the night."

Eric stood and stretched, giving me the benefit of watching his limbs and muscles working underneath his skin. They rippled and I couldn't keep my eyes from drinking in the movement. Strong thighs stretched his already tight black jeans and I got a little peak of white skin over an amazingly tight well-muscled stomach when his shirt rode up. My hands jerked to touch him when I noticed that his pecs twitched a little under the tight fabric. I sighed, a soft breathy sound that sounded a bit wistful even to my own ears. I heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Eric watching me. He was smirking wickedly and his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Busted.

Flushing with embarrassment I got to my feet and picked up the blanket from the ground. I busied myself with folding it, while my cheeks cooled down, trying to avoid looking at the vampire.

Eric's strong hand caught my chin and he raised it to peck me on the lips. "Do not be embarrassed Dear One. It gives me pleasure that you enjoy watching me as much as I do you."

He took my hand again and we walked back to my house in silence. His thumb was stroking the back of my hand and I got lost in the motion of it across my skin, feeling goose bumps rise on my arms.

We parted without many words spoken between us. He simply placed his hands on either side of my face, cradling it in his massive hands as he kissed me until I was breathless. He let his hands drop and took a step back, watching me with those timeless blue eyes of his before turning and walking to his car. I stood there leaning against the railing on the porch, even after his shiny red car had disappeared from view.

What a man.

...

THE NEXT MORNING I WOKE UP TO the house phone ringing. I sleepily dragged myself out of bed and picked it up while still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello…?" I sat down and tried to wake up a little, craving coffee instantly.

"_Morning Sug. Didn't mean to wake ya."_ I internally groaned. Arlene never called me this early unless there was something she wanted.

"Morning Arlene. What can I do for you?"

"_Well... Lisa's come down with something and Charlsie can't take the night shift 'cause she's got a dentist appointment real early tomorrow... you mind working a double for me?"_

I sighed. I loved those kids and if Lisa's sick then her mamma should be home taking care of her. "Alright." I said, mentally kicking myself. "I'll do it."

"Oh thanks doll, you're really a lifesaver."

We spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up. I needed coffee now more than ever. Gran had already set it up so I just had to turn it on.

Bless her heart for knowing me so well.

She had left a note on the table saying she had gone into town so I put together some quick breakfast and went outside to eat, sipping my coffee while enjoying the early morning sun.

It was hardly nine in the morning so I decided to use the time to take care of a few chores before I had to go in to work. I did a load of laundry, took the hose out to water all of the flowerbeds and cleaned the bathrooms.

Feeling better about myself I put on my work-clothes, gathered my library books and got in my little yellow car to putter towards town. At the library I found a new romance novel and I even went into the history section to pick up a few books on the Viking era. Like I had told Eric the night before; our family is big on knowledge and history is important to both me and Gran. I knew that the both of us would enjoy knowing more about that time period.

Driving towards Merlotte's I opened the window to let the breeze flow across my face. I lamented not being able to enjoy the sun, but I had a few days off coming up that I expected to spend in the yard soaking up the rays.

I slipped in through the back and stopped in Sam's office to drop off my purse. Sam was at his desk. I could tell he was doing the accounting, since his hair was sticking up in every direction from his hand tugging on it in frustration. He looked up and gave me a small smile and I offered him a little wave before going in to join Holly. The lunch crowd was small so it was enjoyable.

For a while.

Two hours into the shift, three of the local rednecks stepped in and right away I started to become uneasy. They ordered a pitcher of beer and sat there for a long while talking. Their voices became louder and louder with each pitcher and their thoughts were horrible and snarled – colors and pictures swirling and twisting together. Thankfully after an hour or so they decided to order some food too.

I put in the orders and stayed at the hatch for a while to catch up with Lafayette. He was wearing a black tank with a purple vest that matched his eye shadow and he was in a great mood. He had arrived home from Fangtasia and like Tara couldn't remember a thing. I spun a quick lie – feeling horrible about it, but recognizing the necessity of the act – and stayed there to chat for a while.

"Sookie! Another pitcher of beer over here!" I heard Wayne Johnson shout and I sighed. They were getting more and more drunk by the minute. Hopefully getting some food in their systems would help a little. I did as I was bid and plopped the pitcher down in front of him on the table along with their orders. I interrupted their conversation and Royce Hanson looked up at me with a leery look on his face. I instantly put my guard up and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't think I want that burger no more Sookie." he said and I instantly felt my stomach drop. I got a flash from his mind and gritted my teeth together to keep from shouting at him.

"And why is that?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"'cause I don't want no damn AIDS and it might be stuck in this burger here. Faggot's been touching it for so damn long that it might happen."

I stared at him for a long time, mentally going over every bad name in the book. _Maybe I should get a little language course from Eric. He's been around for a coon's age – he's sure to know a few choice phrases that I don't _I thought, picking up the burger. I shot Royce a nasty look and then turned on my heel going to the kitchen hatch. Smacking the plate down on the counter I huffed, making Lafayette look up from the little dance-routine he always put on for the chicken strips.

"Is something wrong with the burger?" he asked, turning towards me fully.

I grimaced.

Lafayette had a temper and this was sure to set him off, but I had never truly lied to him before (unless it was for his own safety and peace of mind) and I wasn't gonna start now.

"Just a couple of rednecks using their constitutional rights to be complete and utter assholes." I shook my head, turning my head to glare at the three cronies who were gleefully watching us. I know my Gran would wash my mouth with soap if she heard me talk like that, but I was so mad I could just spit.

"What they say Sook?"

"Royce decided to inform me that he didn't want his burger because it might have AIDS." I answered, turning to look at him again. I rolled my eyes.

Seeing a smoldering fire starting to burn in our cook's eyes I just knew those boys were about to find out why Lafayette Reynolds was a starting linebacker on our High School football team when we were teenagers.

He took off his earrings and burst through the door, slinging his apron off for me to catch. Standing back I watched him approach the table. I was almost bursting with glee and I had to work hard to keep my smile down to its normal crazy peak.

"'Scuse me...Who ordered the hamburger...with AIDS?" Lafayette asked, placing the plate down on the table. I heard Wayne Johnson and Chuck Whit start to laugh a little while Royce just stared up at the huge black man defiantly.

"I ordered the Hamburger Deluxe." he said, glaring at Lafayette. Our cook turned to him and cocked his head.

"In this establishment, a Hamburger Deluxe come with fren' fries, lettuce, tomato and mayo..." he counted off and then stood to his full and impressive height, "and AIDS!"

Lafayette spun on his heel, looking around at the other customers who had gone very quiet. "Do anybody got a problem with that?"

Royce then decided to keep up with his streak and continue being stupid in the face of an angry man more than a foot taller and several pounds heavier than himself. "Yeah! I'm an American. And I got a say in who makes my food."

The cook turned to him and gave him a little smile. Royce didn't like that. "Well baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breedin' your cows, raising your chickens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on your goddamn table got AIDS." I almost laughed when I saw Wayne spitting out the mouthful of beer he had just taken in.

"You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger." Royce said defiantly.

I could tell from the set of Lafayette's shoulders that he was losing his patience with the man.

He leaned closer to Royce, looking down at him. The man looked very confused when he was confronted with the full power of Queen Lala. "Well, all you gotta do is say "hold the AIDS." Here..." Stepping closer I saw Lafayette take the top bun off the burger and sensuously lick the mayonnaise off it. He locked his eyes on Royce. The man was staring at him, mouth open and just when his lips began to form words, the bun was crammed into his face and Lafayette's whole demeanor changed from seductive to furious.

"…eat it!"

Wayne and Chuck got up to hit Lafayette, but he decked each of them in quick succession. Royce too tried to hit him, but Lafayette gut-punched him and finished him off by throwing a right uppercut to the jaw.

Lafayette cocked one hip to the side and picked up the plate, brushing invisible dust off of his front while looking at the three with a superior air of impatience. "Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?" He dropped the plate, face down into Royce's lap and then turned to walk away.

Lafayette caught my eye, giving me a small wink. "Tip your waitress." he tossed over his shoulder before slipping back into the kitchen. I couldn't have kept my grin down even if I wanted to.

It didn't take long for those three to leave the place.

The gossip mill was having a field day after that display. Lafayette was often the subject of talk in our small town because of his parents, his sexuality, his race, his money-troubles... everything about our cook had been put under a microscope for the entertainment of our community. I hated it when we were teenagers and I hated it now. The only thing that brought me comfort was the fact that my friend was a grown man who knew how to take care of himself and not the insecure teenager he had been. He usually let things like sideways looks and whispers slide off his back, but when he was directly confronted with it; his temper usually got the better of him.

Good thing Lafayette was strong in both mind and body.

The rest of the afternoon shift was quite peaceful after that. Sid Mat Lancaster came in for lunch and chatted with Bud Dearborne over a plate of chicken strips and fries. Jason came in a few hours later and gave the sheriff a wide berth. He looked haggard and worried. My poor brother was not used to being the object of negative attention.

I went over to take his order and patted his shoulder. He gave me a weak smile and ordered a burger with a coke. Hoyt and René joined him a few minutes later and they seemed to be trying to distract him. Bless them.

After a few hours Jason grabbed my hand to get my attention when business was a bit slow. I sat down at the table resting my aching feet and I took a swig of Hoyt's coke, giving him a wink that he answered with a smile. "Hey Sook, Gran told me you had another vamper over the other day? You not getting into anything are ya?"

I gave Jason a sharp look. "Not that it's any of your business but no. Gran had Bill Compton over to talk about when he was in the Civil War and I went to Fangtasia the other night to find out if anyone knew anything about Dawn and Maudette. Trying to save _your_ butt. I talked to the owner and he came by last night to talk to me about it."

Jason was staring at me, his bright brown eyes looking slightly scared. "Be careful Sookie. You never know what them vampers are up to. You're not... dating him are ya?"

"I might be, but that's not the point. Vampires are just like regular folks. Some of them are bad and some of them are real nice. I told you not to be a bigot." Hoyt was nodding along with everything I said and René looked thoughtful. I kissed Jason on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry big bro, I'll be just fine."

Jason looked so downcast that I started to become really worried about him, but a few minutes later he was distracted by our newest waitress Amy Burley. She was a pretty little thing with wide green eyes, long brown wavy hair and she was sassy too. Jason was immediately enamored and he forgot all about his troubles as he worked his charm to sweep her off her feet.

I grinned. My brother is so predictable.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I HAD A NORMAL couple of days after my double shift on Thursday. I worked on my tan, went to the library, hung out with Tara while she told me about her classes and gossiped about a fight Holly and Danielle from work had had in the bar, and I helped Gran with the yard work. Gran is a member of the Bon Temps Gardening Society and she wanted to trim her roses and make sure the hydrangeas were healthy in the warm Louisiana sun.

After about half an hour I made her sit down in the shade with some iced tea while I pulled weeds from the flower beds. I was starting to worry about my Gran. The stress of Jason's arrests seemed to have gotten to her, more than even Jason himself. She was more tired lately and she'd been complaining about her angina working up. I made her promise me that she would calm down and let me and Tara take care of the chores more. When she tried to argue I told her that I was a grown woman now and that she should take care of herself.

I didn't have much family and losing Gran would be more than I could handle.

Jason came by the house that afternoon for lunch and stayed to chop up an old tree that had fallen during the winter and he even fixed the garbage disposal.

My brother seemed to be in a better mood than he had been the last time I saw him. I think his change was mostly because he hadn't been contacted by the police again and also because he seemed to have found his match in Amy Burley. I didn't know her very well, but the way Jason spoke of her made me think she had just the sort of personality to keep my brother interested and maybe even more grounded. His eyes had lost their haunted look and he appeared to be finally growing up a little.

Maybe my brother wasn't as predictable as I thought.

Possibly he had actually learned something.

On Saturday night Eric called me and we chatted while he was in his office at Fangtasia and I was sitting in bed after a shower, painting my toe nails while my hair dried.

"_Good evening Sookie." _he greeted and I smiled, resting the phone between my head and shoulder as I put polish on my big toe.

"Hi Eric. Busy night?" I could hear the commotion of people and loud music in the background. The sound was cut off abruptly, so I assumed he closed the door.

"_Yes, Saturday night is always big for us." _There was a pause. _"Pam says 'hello'."_

I had to laugh. He sounded almost awkward, which seemed so unlike him. I decided to have mercy on the vampire. "Tell her I said 'hi' back. So what do you do on a usual night at your successful establishment, Mr. big important Sheriff man?"

He laughed, a sound that made me smile even brighter even if it was wasted on the empty room. _"Paperwork is usually a big part of my work, but I also spend some time in the bar 'enthralling the vermin' as Pam calls it. For some reason I am the main attraction in this place."_ He didn't exactly sound like he was too confused about that, but I decided to stroke his ego despite his slightly smug tone.

"Well that might be because of your looks Darlin'. Might also be because of your competition. Not like Bill is much to look at. Especially not now." he snorted a little and I didn't really blame him. Bill hadn't exactly endeared himself to me either.

"_Darlin'?" _I blushed. My Southern Belle mannerisms were coming out loud and clear tonight. I blame it on the fact that Eric was the first male to ever really interest me romantically.

Boy did he interest me.

"Never mind that. Anything interesting happen at the bar lately?" I know, my change of subject was pretty obvious, but my cheeks were so warm I thought I might overheat.

"_A lovely woman came in earlier this week. She was mesmerizing - lighting up like the sun. It made my week." _Damn...

"Oh? Did she talk to you, this mystery woman?" I knew I sounded coy, but I didn't even care.

He chuckled. _"Yes. She was intelligent, brave and she smelled like nothing I have ever encountered. Like wheat and honey… and sunlight. It's making me restless even now."_

I cleared my throat and put away my polish, fiddling a bit with the lid. Laying back in bed I scooted down to rest my head on the pillow.

"_What are you doing Sookie?" _His voice was soft and I squirmed a little.

"Nothing important. Just lying in bed. I was just painting my toenails when you called."

"_What are you wearing?"_ I shot up and pulled the phone away from my ear, glaring at it a little.

"I am _not _gonna to have phone-sex with you! I am a lady and don't you forget it... Dirty old man!" I had started out sounding indignant, but I found myself laughing at the end of my little rant.

"_I'm sure I don't know what you mean Sookie." _His tone told me exactly what he meant. I could almost imagine the smirk on his face.

There was a commotion in the background and Eric told me to 'hold on' for a moment. I heard him exchange a few words in another language with a woman – I suspected Pam – and then he cursed. I heard the door close and then he was back.

"_I apologize. Pam just informed me of a problem." _He sounded annoyed.

I scooted back against the headboard and tucked a pillow into my lap. "What kind of problem?"

He was silent for a moment. _"Our accountant has discovered something. $60,000 has gone missing from our books."_

Wow. That _is_ a problem. Someone sure had a death wish. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know I can't read vampire minds, but maybe I could help with your staff...?" My question came out timid and it hung in the air.

"_That would be most helpful min kära _(my dear). _You would be willing to help me with this?"_

"As long as you keep me safe and that whatever human I discover is handed in to the police and don't just go missing, then I have no problem with it." He was quiet for a long time and I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to help, but wasn't willing to be responsible for someone else winding up dead.

"_I agree to your terms. You could work as a sort of 'lie-detector' if you will, while we question some of the wait staff and our accountant." _I let go of the breath I was holding.

"I sure will. When do you need me to come down and do this?"

"_If you have Monday night free I will shut down the club early and call in the staff I need questioned."_

"No problem, Eric. I work during the day on Monday, so I'll just swing by after. What time?" I looked at my alarm. It was almost 11 o'clock. I slid off my bed and pulled down the covers to get ready to go to sleep. Going to the bathroom I cradled the phone between my shoulder and cheek again while I put moisturizer on my legs.

"_If you can make it here by 9 it would preferable so it is not too late for you. We can spend some time together before the people I need questioned turn up." _He paused. _"Are you getting ready for bed Miss Stackhouse?"_

His voice had gone back to seductive and if he'd been there I would have slapped his chest for his tone. Or possibly jumped him. "Why yes, yes I am Mr. Northman and I'm still not going to have phone-sex with you, no matter how hard you try to seduce me." I laughed when he made a sound like 'pffft' and grunted.

I could almost imagine him pouting if he had been human and not so big and powerful. He sounded like he was a mixture of amused and almost disappointed when he spoke next.

"_Do you need me to come and tuck you in min kära?"_

"Goodnight Eric!" I responded, giggling a bit.

"_Goodnight Darlin'."_ I huffed and hung up the phone to the sound of his rumbling laughter.

...

I HAD TO WORK THE NIGHT shift on Sunday so after going to church I spent the day lazing in the sun. I had a lot of thoughts squirreling around in my head, so I took my time to sort everything out while I worked on my tan and sung along with the radio.

Later I tried to listen in at Merlotte's again, but Sunday's are always a bit slow because of the usual family gatherings that take place after church. Sam was talking about closing the bar down on Sundays from now on.

Monday came and after work I got ready to go to Fangtasia. I was anticipating the chance to spend some time with Eric before the staff showed up for their interviews. I was surprised to realize that I'd missed the big blond.

I smiled at myself in the mirror as I surveyed my reflection. Tight black jeans tucked into knee-high boots and a white top with spaghetti-straps under a fuzzy blue cardigan. I had curled my hair a little at the ends and left it down, and put on some light make-up.

I kissed Gran goodnight and left her reading in the living room and took Tina out for the night. She purred softly when I kissed her head before setting her down.

Tara had gone with Lafayette to see his mother at the private mental facility in Monroe where she resided. They were hoping she was having one of her good days.

I had to take Gran's car because my own wouldn't start, so I hopped in and made my way down Hummingbird Lane. The night was quiet and still quite warm so I left the window down as I drove to Shreveport. My body felt tingly and my smile was huge. I hadn't seen Eric in about a week because we'd both been so busy.

Pam was at the door when I arrived, wearing the usual "vampire" outfit – a leather corset with matching wrist cuffs and a trailing black skirt. Her heels looked lethal. She waved me over when she spotted me and let me in so I didn't have to pay the entrance fee.

She gave me a very fangy smile when I passed and told me I looked lickable. That Pam.

Once again I stood out amongst the Fang-bangers, but I didn't let it bother me. I put up my tightest shields and walked in with my head held high, despite the funny looks I was getting.

I wove through the sea of spandex and leather and moments later I came upon the dais that held the throne where Eric sat looking delicious and slightly bored. His glacial blue eyes lit up when he saw me and he stood to his magnificent height – around six foot four – and stalked down the two steps to greet me. His mane of blond hair rippled down his back, and his blue eyes sparkled from his white, white face.

He took my hands and brought them to his lips and he kissed my knuckles. I shivered a little at both the cold of his skin and the coil of pleasure in my stomach when I saw his eyes blaze with heat.

"Sookie." he murmured, and that tingle ran down my spine again.

"Eric..." my voice sounded breathless even to myself. I was starting to kick myself mentally when he swooped down to kiss me.

Right there.

In front of the whole bar.

My hands flew into his hair and I couldn't help myself when I stood up on my toes to get closer to his broad muscular form. A rumble went through his chest and I felt him smirk against my lips. It sounded like a mixture of a chuckle and a growl to me and I almost smacked his chest in retaliation when he finally let go of me so I could breathe.

The eyes of several Fangbangers _and_ vampires that rested on us kept me from doing just that.

I all of a sudden felt very small.

Eric must have felt the tension in my body because he guided me to what I had mentally named as _his_ booth and tugged me into the seat next to him.

His intense blue eyes traveled slowly across the room and I felt the weight of eyes on me lessen.

Somehow I didn't feel like I was safe to listen in on the patrons just yes. I had learned that any kind of attention Eric spared to one individual meant instant hatred and indignation from the rest of the humans in the room.

We sat for a time just looking at each other. I studied his bold features, his high cheekbones and traced his square jaw with my eyes. To me he looked just like a lawless Viking, the kind that could pillage a village in no time at all.

I had learned less than a week ago that he had been exactly that in his human life.

Eric took my hand again and played with my fingers as he gazed at me. Warmth seeped into my stomach and I felt my heart give a little flutter just as my cheeks heated up under his scrutiny.

He broke the comfortable silence so suddenly it almost made me jerk in my seat.

"How is your Grandmother?" he asked, stroking his thumb across my knuckles.

I sighed. "Gran's been feeling sick lately. Her heart isn't what it used to be. I think the stress is getting to her. She's stubborn though, so she's refusing to calm down and let me and Tara take care of the house for her."

Eric nodded solemnly and then his eyes crinkled a little at the corners. "Seems being stubborn is a trait for Stackhouse women." he joked, smirking a little.

I pinched his wrist, but I knew I hadn't hurt him.

He nuzzled the side of my head and I giggled. I felt like a teenage girl with a crush, it was so bad.

Just then a man lurched up to the booth. He stared at me, swaying a little from side to side. I caught from his mind that he was a serviceman from the Barksdale Air Force Base, which is a

part of the Shreveport area.

He rocked on his heels for a long moment, looking from me to Eric, squinting his small eyes.

"Hey, you," the young man said to me, poking my shoulder. I looked up at him, resigned to the

inevitable. Some people just can't help but court disaster, especially when they're drunk. This young man, with his buzz haircut and sturdy build, was far away from home and determined to prove himself in some way or the other. He was primed for confrontation.

Being poked with a finger annoyed me to no end, but I looked at him and tried to keep my face pleasant.

"Do I know you?" I asked gently, trying to defuse the situation.

"You shouldn't be sitting with a vamp," he said. "Human girls shouldn't go with dead guys."

How often had I heard that? Small mindedness and bigotry was high in Bon Temps and people weren't shy about voicing their opinions. That's to say nothing of their thoughts.

"You should go back over there to your friends, Dave. You don't want your mama to get a phone call about you being killed in a bar fight in Louisiana. Especially not in a vampire bar, right?"

"How'd you know my name?" he asked slowly, drunkenly bewildered.

"Doesn't make any difference, does it?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Eric was shaking his head. I could tell he was slightly disappointed that there would be no show of temper this time. I pinched his wrist again.

Dave began to simmer down in his own confusion.

"How'd you know about me?" he asked.

"I have x-ray vision," I said soberly. "I can read your driver's license in your pants."

He began to smile. "Hey, can you see other stuff through my pants?"

I smiled back at him. "You're a lucky man, Dave," I said ambiguously. "Now, I'm actually here to talk business with this guy, so if you'd excuse us . . ."

"Okay. Sorry, I . . ."

"No problem at all," I assured him with a smile. He went back to his friends, looking cocky. I was sure he was about to give them a highly embellished account of our conversation.

I turned back to Eric and his eyes were dancing with mirth. "What?"

"You are a unique woman Sookie Stackhouse." He announced, shaking his head slightly.

"Now I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended by that Eric Northman." I joked, sliding my legs into his lap. He let go of one of my hands to stroke my thigh.

"I haven't quite figured that out myself yet Sookie..." he trailed off. I leaned my head on his shoulder, lost in the motion of his hand on my leg. I closed my eyes and sighed.

My eyes opened again when something tickled at my brain and I squinted, trying to shake off the feeling, but it just kept buzzing. I tried to find the source of the disturbance.

Another sigh.

Bill Compton was standing in the corner of the room about thirty feet from where we were sitting. I nudged Eric and motioned to him with my head. "Yes I had noticed him come in. It appears you have gained yourself a stalker min kära."

Huh. Weird... and kinda creepy too.

I tried to ignore the eyes burning into the back of my head and focus on Eric.

An hour later Eric and I had spoken about the murder case in Bon Temps, danced to several songs and I had busted two people with fake ID's, found a drug dealer and a scout for a cell of drainers.

Pam was actually smiling when I told her. Her fangs had run out.

I noticed people starting to file out about twenty minutes later. Eric did say he was going to shut down early, so I didn't worry about it much. Ten minutes later it was just Pam, Bill and two other vampires along with Eric and myself in the bar. A few of the waitresses had stayed behind as well along with a portly, balding man with glasses that I assumed was the accountant.

Eric pulled out a chair for me and gently guided me to sit in front of the man.

"Sookie." Eric said, coming to stand next to the table between myself and the man. His stance was commanding and his glacial blue eyes hardened when they moved from my face. "You know Pam." The blond vampire caught my gaze and she gave me a slightly less than cold smile. "This is Long Shadow. Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this bar. Thalia here, is another longtime acquaintance of mine." The male was as an American Indian and I remembered him working behind the bar the first time I went to Fangtasia. The female was tiny and willowy, with long dark hair and even darker eyes. Her face was stony.

Bill shifted, catching Eric's attention. "Compton... what are you doing still here? This meeting is none of your concern." I was wondering that myself.

"I have stayed here for Sookie's protection. She must be protected." Bill's eyes never left my face.

It's official. He's creepy.

Eric's head swung around, his hair whipping with the movement as he stalked over to Bill. "Now that almost sounds like an edict. But it couldn't be, because _I_ would know about that."

Bill's face turned in on itself, going expressionless. I could tell Eric wasn't buying it. Neither was I for that matter.

Something was up.

"I cannot see how you could possibly be of any help... feeble as you are at the moment, but no matter. Perhaps since you are ready to be here, then you are also ready to accept your punishment." Bill stiffened and he might have turned even paler if that was possible.

"We will speak of this soon, but... You may stay if you wish."

Eric's facial expression was hard, but he ran a gentle finger across my jaw as he moved back towards the little table.

"Sookie, this is our accountant, Bruce." Eric said, clapping a large hand onto the man's shoulder.

Bruce flinched.

Bruce was the most frightened human I'd ever seen in my life. He was middle-aged and paunchy, with thinning blond hair and glasses. He was wearing a nice suit, beige, with a white shirt and a

brown-and-navy patterned tie. He was also sweating heavily from nerves and twitching a little.

Pam stood closest to me, examining her nails, while Long Shadow and Thalia were standing behind the bar. Longshadow was playing with a lighter.

"Sookie, I need you to listen to Bruce." he gave me a significant look and I nodded, trying to keep my face as stony as theirs. I doubt I succeeded because I noticed a fleeting smile on Eric's face before it vanished.

"We have already tried glamour, but received no results." he sighed – a very human move I thought.

I nodded, looking from one face to the other. I lowered my voice; despite the fact that I knew every vampire could hear me. "How sure are you that the thief is human?"

Pam and Long Shadow both moved suddenly, but Eric's commanding presence seemed to grow and his wide blue eyes narrowed – he was commanding them to be still. Thalia's face seemed to turn even more unmoving, if you can believe that.

"That's an interesting thought." he said. "If none of the humans is guilty, I guess we'll have to look into other options."

"It was just a thought," I said a little meekly, but Eric merely nodded.

I looked at Bruce, trying to decide how to go about it. What I did was hardly an exact science, but direct contact had always helped to makes things more clear, so I took Bruce's hand and then pushed back his coat cuff and took hold of his wrist instead when I realized how personal (and sweaty) that would be.

_-Holy shit__, what's this crazy bitch doing? Why did I agree to work for vampires? Goddamn it, I knew it was a bad idea. I've been nothin' but straight with these fuckers. Gotta be a fucking idiot to steal from them. I __didn't take the money, who took it, what crazy fool would put us in danger like this, what will Lillian do if they kill me, and Bobby and Heather__, __Jesus Christ, I was the one who reported it!-_

" Bruce, it's okay. Easy now. Take a deep breath." He did as I asked and looked at me. His small eyes were glassy and frightened. "Did you steal their money?"

Bruce took another shuddering breath and shook his head. "No, no. You gotta believe me. I didn't do it. I swear to..."

Poor guy, he was so scared even his mental voice was shaking. "Shhhh. Do you know who did?"

"No. I wish I did." the accountant said in a small voice and I nodded.

-_I wish I knew who took that damn money.__ I would turn that fucker in. Who was it? Couldn't have been Ginger. She's too fucking dumb. Although she's hot as shit. __I should have found out earlier that the money was missing and found out who took it before I even said anything to Eric...-_

More sweat ran down his face and Bruce was still trembling, but his thoughts and his reaction to the questions, confirmed what I'd heard already.

_"_He's tellin' the truth." I said, letting go of Bruce and directing my gaze at Eric. His face was just as stony as before, and he looked like he was trying to drill a hole through the side of Bruce's skull with just his eyes.

Longshadow spoke up suddenly and I would have glared if I wasn't so nervous myself. The tension was almost unbearable. "You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?"

Eric silenced him with a look and asked for the next person to be called in. Bruce trembled and broke into silent sobs as Pam escorted him away.

I interviewed a few waitresses, a bar back and a cleaning woman without any results.

My final subject was a barmaid, dressed in a skintight miniskirt made out of jean fabric and a strapless metallic gold bra that I thought might have been part of a bikini once. Her platinum blond hair was cut into a sort of short bob and her eyes were a flat dull blue. She was the perfect example of a Fangbanger finding the perfect job at a vampire bar and this girl had the scars to prove how much she enjoyed the perks of the job.

She must have been very confident or very stupid because she was foolish enough to grin at Eric and she crossed her legs in what she might have thought was a pleasing way to the vampires in the room.

"Ginger." Eric said, getting her attention. "This woman has some questions for you. Now, be a good girl and answer them, will you?" So this was Ginger.

Ginger seemed now to understand that this was a serious moment. She straightened and crossed her ankles instead and placed her hands on top of the table. Her face was stern now. "Yes, master," she said, and I thought I was going to start laughing at any moment. I reminded myself that I too had to take this seriously and reached for Ginger's wrist. She flung my hand away. "Don't you touch me," she said, her voice hostile.

"Pam, hold her still." Eric drawled, sounding almost bored.

Pam moved behind Ginger and placed her hands on her shoulders, pushing her closer to me. I took a hold of her wrist again.

"Ginger, someone's been stealin' money from the bar." I informed her and she tensed up.

"Really? Huhn." The woman's eyes shifted. -_Don't look at me you fucking bitch. I didn't do nothing. I'll beat the shit out of you if you say I did. It wasn't me that took it. Fuck! It wasn't me.-_

I looked at Pam this time, watching as she held down the struggling girl. "She didn't do it. But she knows who did."

**"**What? Fuck you!" Ginger exclaimed, but she started to struggle harder in her seat. -_Shit__. How'd she know? I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Fuck! He's gonna kill me!-_

"Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey, what's his name?"

Her face suddenly went blank for a moment and then she began to scream. She screamed, long and loud, before she began to curse at me. I listened to the chaos in the girl's tiny brain.

Her mind had more holes in it than Swiss cheese.

Ginger fell silent again just as suddenly as she had begun and began to quietly sob. "She can't say the name," I looked up at Eric, my brows furrowed as I focused on Ginger's thoughts. "He has bitten her." I touched the scars on Ginger's neck as if to illustrate. "It's some kind of compulsion," I reported, after I'd tried again. "She can't even picture him."

I let go of Ginger's wrist and sat back in my chair. "It's blank, like her memory's been erased."

"I don't know anything, I swear." Ginger sobbed, clenching her eyes tightly shut.

"She's been glamoured." Pam sighed, letting go of the sobbing barmaid.

I didn't even think before I spoke. "It's a vampire."

Ginger's eyes shot open and they betrayed her. Suddenly one vampire burst into movement.

Long Shadow vaulted over the bar and pushed me backwards across the table so hard I cracked my head on the surface. I flung my arms out to keep him from sinking his teeth into my throat, but he just bit into my forearm with a savage brutality. His eyes were wide, brown and crazy. I gasped for breath and whimpered in pain as he pressed down on top of me growling and snarling as he tore into my arm with his fangs.

His hands were gripping and tearing, ripping my shirt and probably leaving bruises on my ribcage and hips.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off me and I was in Eric's arms. I was shivering and gasping for breath as Eric cradled me against his chest. Eric was stroking my back and he had wrapped a towel around my arm to stop the flow of blood from the vicious bite. Longshadow was struggling and snarling, but little Thalia held him down.

She must have been stronger than she looked.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and then there was a black and blond blur. Bill had ripped off one of the taps from the bar and had moved to stake Longshadow. Pam had a hold of his throat, lifting him clear off the floor with one hand. He struggled and snarled almost as much as Longshadow himself, but he was still weak, so Pam quickly had him subdued.

"Take those two into the basement and silver them. I'll deal with them in a moment." Eric commanded before he picked me up and brought me down a narrow hall and into a large office.

I looked around. One wall had floor to ceiling shelves that were stocked full of books, loose papers and folders. The wall paper was a dark taupe and the carpet was almost black.

A large desk sat at the end with a comfortable looking leather chair behind it, just big enough to hold a six foot plus Viking.

I noticed the room also held a small refrigerator, a microwave oven and blessedly a wide leather couch that Eric placed me on before crouching down in front of me.

I looked into Eric's wide blue eyes and I noticed his pupils were dilated. He was breathing heavily.

For the first time I realized just how inhuman Eric truly was.

His voice was gravelly and hoarse when he spoke. "May I?" he stroked the skin of my wrist, just below the bloody wrappings he had placed there. I nodded.

He unwrapped the towel and I tried to look away, but it was like a car crash. My eyes strayed.

Blood was still flowing steadily and my arm was a mess of ripped tissue and skin. I breathed slowly through my mouth, trying to keep the tears at bay and stay conscious. Eric bent his blond head over my arm and slowly, steadily began to lick the area. His tongue was cool as it bathed the wound and I only flinched a few times when my skin moved under his ministrations, but he was very careful.

My arm tingled and itched a little, making me squirm, but the pain was lessening. I caught a strand of his long blond hair between my fingers and twirled it a little to keep my focus away from the mess of my injury.

When Eric had finished, the wound seemed to be growing smaller. I looked at him, bewildered. He cleared his throat and slid onto the couch next to me, putting his muscular arms around me. "Our saliva works as an anticoagulant and our blood heals. I opened a gash in my tongue as I worked, to mix my blood into the wound. It should be fully healed within the next half hour." He looked a little smug, that he had come up with this bright idea.

"Will that do anything to me?" I asked, suspicious because he had mentioned something about vampire blood and humans.

Eric shook his head. "No, vampire blood can change a human and bind him or her to the vampire if it is ingested directly 'from the source' if you will, but surface wounds can be healed like this without consequences. You will not even scar." I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against him, tucking my head under his chin.

"Do I taste differently from others?" I asked, curiously.

Eric was quiet for a time and then I felt him nod. He kissed the top of my head. "Yes. There is a slight difference from most humans, but not significant. You might be something more than just human."

"I know. I'm a telepath." I snarked, grinning against his chest. He chuckled.

"I meant some sort of supernatural creature." My head snapped up, almost knocking against his chin. I stared at him.

"There's more?"

Eric sighed and tightened his hold on me. "Only vampires have come forward, but yes there is more. I will tell you about it sometime. But I believe you might have some other creature in you, somewhere down the line of your family tree. I cannot be sure."

I nodded, accepting this as I resumed my former position.

"What's gonna happen to Longshadow..? And Bill?" I asked, just as a yawn overcame me.

I felt Eric smile against the top of my head. "I will tell you. Tomorrow perhaps. You are tired and I should make sure you return safely to your home."

A single knock came on the door and Pam stepped in. "Our guests have been secured Master."

"Thank you Pam. Will you make sure Sookie has a change of clothes while I pay them a little visit?" It was worded like a question, but I knew a command when I heard one.

Apparently so did Pam, because she nodded and stepped aside when Eric rose from the couch. He kissed my forehead and left the room briskly, closing the door on his way out.

Pam and I looked at each other. I had never been alone with Eric's Child before and I was a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me. She seemed to snap out of whatever thought she was entertaining and turned to a built-in cabinet behind the door. It looked like it contained a few changes of clothes. I looked down at myself. My cardigan was ripped to pieces and my top was stained with my own blood. My jeans were spotless.

"Come." Pam commanded and I followed her meekly. She took me down the hall and into what I assumed was the employee bathroom. She pulled out a towel and put it on the sink.

"Eric will be a while and I assumed you would want to clean up." She drawled, leaning against the wall. I nodded and took off my torn cardigan, tossing it on the floor.

Looking in the mirror I noticed that Pam watching me again.

I turned and she pushed off the wall, coming to stand right in front of me. "You know, I think I'm beginning to see what all the fuss is about with you."

"Fuss?"

"Eric has not been the same this week. He has been preoccupied. But I think I'm starting to understand." Her gray eyes were dark and I could see the tips of her fangs against the red of her lips. I shivered.

The door opened and Ginger walked in. She seemed surprised to see Pam and I standing there. "Oh hey there Pam. Who's your new friend?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Ginger, Sookie. Sookie, Ginger." She introduced in a bored tone. Something clicked. She had been glamored to forget all about the incident in the bar.

"Nice to meet you Sookie." She said, her eyes wide and clueless.

I blinked, swallowing a little. "Right... Nice to meet you too?" It sounded like a question when I said it and I looked at Pam. She sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Ginger looked between us and gave me a smile. "Oh you don't have to be so scared. They're really very nice here." The barmaid washed her hands and went on her way.

I stared after her.

I had so many questions, but I kept quiet and turned back to my task. I pulled off my top, _very_ aware of Pam's eyes on me and washed the excess blood off my arms. The wound looked almost completely healed. My skin was still prickling, but I took that as a good sign. When I was clean I dried off with the fluffy towel and turned, taking the white button-up shirt Pam offered me.

My tan glowed against the pristine whiteness. "Thank you." I said graciously and Pam nodded, breezing out of the bathroom. I followed at a slower pace.

We went back to Eric's office and I noticed the blood had been cleaned from the couch. Ginger must have been the one to wipe it down. I fell into the soft cushion and closed my eyes, trying to keep a headache at bay. Pam was silent, so I just tried to think of nothing.

I must have dozed a little because I had to blink a few times when Eric shook me gently a little while later. He had changed his shirt too. I didn't want to think about that too much.

"Mmm.. Eric?" I mumbled, blinking a little. His white face was in front of me and I smiled.

He took my hand and pulled back the too-long sleeve of the shirt I was wearing. He inspected my arm and smirked. "All healed. Let me take you home min kära."

I nodded and took his offered hand. We passed Thalia and Pam on the way out and I gave them a little wave. Pam's lips quirked, but Thalia's face remained impassive. I wondered if she even remembered any expressions or if she simply preferred none at all.

When we arrived at the parking lot I merely handed Eric the keys, too tired to drive. He folded himself into the little car and unlocked my door so I could slide in. A few minutes passed in silence and I had just started to doze off when he spoke.

"This is not your car."

I smiled. "No it's my Gran's. I have to take mine to a mechanic or have Jason look at it. It was making a strange noise and wouldn't start tonight."

Eric nodded. I could tell he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it. Probably wanted to buy me a new car. No chance I would let him do that.

The drive to Bon Temps was pleasant and we talked about nothing at all really. He asked me about my day and I told him about regular things. He told me about the VRA rallies in the last month and we discussed bills that had been passed. It felt almost normal. Like I had known him for years.

Eric parked the car behind my grandmother's house and we got out. After locking it, he handed me the keys and pulled me in for a long slow kiss. My body heated up and my hands slid up to rest on his chest, rubbing his firm muscles as he explored every inch of my mouth with his cool tongue. His hands slid down to rest on my bottom, and he squeezed it a little making me squeak into his mouth.

I pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I should go to bed." Eric smirked. "Alone." I said, giving his shoulder a little slap.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the door, standing behind me as I unlocked it and pushed it open. He was nuzzling my neck and kissing it when he stiffened.

"I smell blood." he said and I didn't seem to be able to catch his meaning. My mind was still fuzzy from his kisses. He pushed the door open and walked in before I could and stalked into the kitchen.

I pushed passed him and what I saw made me gasp.

And then I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for smut, major character death, violence and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

POLICE WERE MILLING AROUND the house like ants at a picnic within twenty minutes of my arrival home. Officer Kenya Jones was quietly talking to Tara while a paramedic looked her over.

My best friend had been banged up something terrible, but thank God she was still alive.

Tara had been unconscious when we found her and while I called the police station Eric had done a quick sweep of the woods.

He found nothing but a few footprints and a fleeting scent.

Everything had been a blur of patrol cars, Eric barking orders into his phone and people asking endless questions since then. I felt like this night would never end.

So far Tara had been the first one to survive an attack and that was only because she fought back with everything she had.

Gran was sitting on the sofa next to me with a mug of tea. It had turned cold while she just sat there staring into its depth and her hands were shaking something awful. Her mind was just a frightened, confused hazy mess.

I leaned back and a long fingered hand weaved through my hair, calming me. Eric was standing behind the couch like a pillar of strength for both of us, while the police took statements and gathered evidence.

I felt like we were in a bubble while the world sped by around us.

Tara's cousin was pacing in front of the fireplace. He was wearing only his sleep clothes, a long trailing violet dressing gown and golden sequined thong sandals. Lafayette had been my second call that night and he had arrived even before the police did.

Now he was trying to drive a trench into the floor.

Apparently Lafayette's mother, Ruby Jean Reynolds, had begun ranting and raving agitatedly since the moment the cousins had stepped into her room, to the point where she had to be medicated to calm down.

They had left soon after that.

Lala had dropped Tara off at home not half an hour before she was attacked. He was blaming himself and I knew how he felt.

There was no chance that this attack hadn't been meant for me.

Bud Dearborne came over after exchanging a few words with Kenya. "How are you two holdin' up?" he asked, sitting in a chair he pulled closer to our little group. Andy Bellefleur was his silent shadow as usual – a block of muscle with piercing observant eyes.

I looked at my grandmother and took her hand. It was cold as ice.

"Shaken, but otherwise fine. Gran was asleep upstairs when it happened and I was in Shreveport for most of the night. The only reason I knew something was wrong was because Eric smelled the blood and told me."

Bud's eyes flickered to the ominous form of Eric Northman. His pug-like face looked lost in thought as he looked from Gran to Eric and finally landing on me.

"Have you seen your brother tonight?" Andy asked suddenly, trying to gauge my reaction.

"I called Jason a few times and he picked up just minutes before you showed up. He was in Shreveport, at the movies with his girlfriend. He should be here any minute now." I almost enjoyed the look of disappointment on Andy's face. I knew he hated my brother something fierce and wanted to lock him up for some reason or another.

As if he had felt my summons I heard a truck coming up the drive and seconds later my brother burst through the door. He stopped in his tracks, assessed the situation and then went for Tara first when he saw me and Gran were unharmed. I saw Jason check her over and his jaw tightened, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides.

My brother kissed the top of Tara's head and then went to crouch down in front of my Gran, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She gave him a weak smile, but her eyes were shiny with tears. After a second's hesitation Jason looked up and gave Eric a nod, and then stretched over to kiss my cheek.

"You two doin' OK?" I nodded and Jason's face relaxed a little. Fire was still burning in his brown eyes, but he was calmer now that he'd seen first-hand that everyone was safe.

Eric spoke up. "I contacted my best tracker and she has searched the area. No luck. The man had a vehicle and it is impossible to track a car in a populated area." I nodded. Jason looked surprised, but his thoughts were grateful. Eric's hand was running small tracks down my spine in a soothing pattern.

"Thanks man. I wish I could have been here, but…" He sighed. "I'll stay here tonight when you have to leave and then I'll bring my shotgun over. Sook? You still remember how to shoot, right sis?"

I nodded again, leaning into Eric's stroking hand. "I'll ask Lala if I can borrow his baseball bat too..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

I was just so tired.

Bud and Andy had been silent though our conversation, but the Sheriff spoke up after Kenya handed him a pad. "Miss Thornton has identified her attacker as a white male of average height. The hair she pulled from him in the struggle was dark. (I looked at Andy incredulously. My brother was as blond as I am.) Does that sound familiar to you? Anyone you know that has a grudge against..."

I finished his thought out loud. "Uneducated women who work in low paying-jobs and don't mind the company of vampires?" Bud nodded uncomfortably.

"That sounds like just about one third of Renard Parish, Sheriff." I answered, looking Bud straight in the eye. His jowls quivered as he swallowed nervously.

"Sounds like ev'ry damn serial killer I's ever heard of if you ask me." Lafayette quipped, tightening his dressing gown against his chest.

I snorted. I couldn't help it. Jason even cracked a little smile.

...

I DIDN'T GET MUCH SLEEP THAT night and I know Jason didn't either. He stayed downstairs on the couch, but I heard him pacing quite a few times during the early hours of the morning.

Eric left close to sunrise after he made sure that Gran and I were safely in bed. I could tell he was angry by the set of his jaw. He had so much on his shoulders all of a sudden. I didn't want him to worry and I told him so, but he merely silenced me with a kiss.

Well that's one way to shut a girl up.

After I cooked Jason a quick breakfast he went to get his shotgun from home and before he left for work he made me practice loading and firing it. I still remembered what he'd taught me, so we both felt better. Jason looked like he was ridden hard and put away wet, but he refused to call in sick. His boss Catfish Hennesy wouldn't like it, since he'd been gone so much because of the police.

Gran was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when I came back in.

I put the gun in the corner next to the door and lay the paper on the table before going to fix us both breakfast. Tara was still asleep upstairs, but she'd been given some pretty heavy pain medication, so that wasn't too surprising.

I fired up Gran's old iron skillet and cooked the bacon crisp. The bacon went on a plate with some paper towels before I used the grease to scramble some eggs. Dividing everything onto two plates I put one in front of Gran and refilled her cup with warm coffee. After turning off the stove I sat down and looked at her.

My Gran looked old. Much older than she had just a few weeks ago.

I was afraid to bring up last night so I just opened the paper, searching for a safe topic. "Marthaville's gettin' a Starbucks." I said, looking at Gran with a bright smile.

It tugged at my cheeks. _Crazy Sookie_ my inner voice chimed in and I toned it down.

Gran took a bite of eggs and put her fork down. "Now, I cannot for the life of me see why anybody would spend $3 on a cup of coffee with too much milk." I laughed.

"You know, Arlene told me, that people are less calcium-deficient than they used to be, because of all the fancy coffee they drink nowadays." She'd read that in Cosmo I remembered.

Gran looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her own coffee. "You know, I never thought of that, but it does make sense."

We were both quiet for a few minutes as we ate our breakfast. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping. No one would ever think there had been a violent attack here last night. I scratched my own forearm in thought.

"Hey, Gran. Do you think it's wrong to date a vampire?" I asked, hating how small my voice sounded.

"Sookie, I think you know the answer to that question. I know that if I had a chance to meet more vampires like Mr. Compton or your Eric then I would be delighted." I smiled a little, blushing. _My _Eric. I kinda liked the sound of that.

"I do think that vampires, like people, come in all shapes and sizes. Some are good and some are downright ugly. It's not our job to judge people honey, that's for the Lord to do." I nodded, looking at my eggs. "I can tell you that I think _your_ vampire is a smart, handsome and very polite young man. Of course he's gonna show his best side to me so that I won't stand in the way of his courtin' you, but the way he looks at you honey..." Gran trailed off, smiling at me.

"I'm just scared Gran. The people he works with, the people in this town… This killer. Even Eric scares me a little sometimes." I confessed, focusing on the brightly colored flowers Gran had put in a vase on the table.

Gran took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Well, it is scary ... opening your heart up to somebody. No matter if he's a normal person... or a vampire." Gran put her wrinkled fingers on my cheek and gently forced me to meet her gaze.

Her blue eyes were fierce. "You're my girl Sookie and I've always let you know how proud I am of you. You are a Stackhouse woman and any woman worth her salt does what she needs to do at any time. Never let your pride or your fears stand in the way of happiness." She patted my cheek and we fell silent for a few moments.

"And when it comes to the people in this town…" I looked up when Gran grunted. "Bless them, but half of them are so dumb they ain't got both oars in the water. They're stubborn and set in their ways, but Sookie... Bon Temps is my life, your parents' life... You are made for more than just this."

I sat there for a long while thinking over my Gran's words. Could I really leave Bon Temps? My friends? My life?

Lafayette was going places some day and I've always known it. He wasn't cut for living in a small town. He was made for shopping in New York or owning his own restaurant in Los Angeles or maybe Gogo dancing in Palm Beach. Queen Lala would one day leave Renard Parish that was a sure thing.

Tara was the same way. Her dreams would take her places. Bon Temps was not the kind of place where dreams come true.

Jason... Oh Jason. I had to smile a little. Jason would probably end up like my parents were before they died. Settling down with a nice girl and having a few kids someday. Make me Aunt Sook. I just hoped it would make him happy.

I would see Sam, when I came home to visit. Sam and I were friends, but we were never as close as I was with Tara and Lafayette. Growing up together as the town outcasts creates the type of bond that can never be broken.

"I think you might be right Gran." I announced, offering her a smile.

My grandmother raised herself out of her chair and gave me a smacking kiss on the forehead. "That's my girl."

And then there was Eric. Could I be enough for him?

I looked at my wise old grandmother. "Sometimes... I think I'm just afraid because I don't know what to expect from Eric or any vampire for that matter. I don't know what he feels... what he's thinking." I took a bite of bacon and scraped the last bits of egg together.

"I would imagine that, that wouldn't be such a bad thing for you with your... ability." I stared at Gran for a while, but she seemed to be lost in thought, so I put up my shields and went to wash my plate. I put more coffee in my cup and sat down again, looking through the paper. Oh... Old Mr. Mason had passed away...

Gran's voice interrupted my musings about sending flowers. "You know, your grandfather used to know things." I looked up and blinked.

"What things?"

"If somebody was having money problems... running around behind their wife's back...sick ... that kind of thing. Personal things they never would have told anybody about." Gran answered, folding her hands.

I put the paper down. "See, that's exactly it. If I don't stop myself from it, I hear everybody's deepest, darkest secrets. It's never done anything but make my life hard and painful Gran."

Gran nodded. "That's what Earl always thought too. But then Earl's brother, your Great-Uncle Francis, came back from Korea in real bad shape... all torn up from the things he'd seen. Earl knew he was thinking about killing himself. He went over there in the middle of the night one night. Francis was just about to kick the chair out from underneath him... already had the noose around his neck. But Earl talked him out of it." Gran took my hand again.

"I just think there is a purpose for everything that God creates, whether it's a unique ability or... " Gran's eyes twinkled. "Or a cup of overpriced coffee with too much milk ... or a vampire. God will reveal that purpose when the time is right." I kissed Gran's cheek and smiled at her, feeling better.

Puttering around the stove I cleaned it and washed the dishes.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I faced Gran again, leaning against the sink. "Wait. I thought Great-Uncle Francis did kill himself, with a shotgun."

Gran calmly took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, yes, he did, but that was years later."

I just stared at Gran for a minute before trudging upstairs to check on Tara.

Her face was discolored and puffy, but she was breathing calmly in her sleep, so I just went to my room. I called Sam to tell him about what had happened. It was before the bar opened, so he hadn't heard about the attack and he offered to come over and stay with us whenever we needed. I thanked him and asked if I could stay home with Gran instead of coming into work.

"_Off course chére. You take care of Adele and Tara. I'll be fine. Holly's been asking for extra shifts anyhow."_ I smiled at his response.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and went downstairs to read in the living room.

I finished my book and turned on the TV, flicking channels for a while. I stopped on a debate between Reverend Steve Newlin and Nan Flanagan on TBBN.

"_We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence! The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan! Demons! Literally! They have no soul!"_ I rolled my eyes at the absurdity.

The anchor woman tried to keep the fanatical man on track. _"But Reverend Newlin, you must be aware of polls that show consistently growing support for vampire rights."_

Newlin seemed to swell with indignation and I just leaned back in my seat. _"Those polls are fixed! Do you know how much money these monsters have given to politicians of both parties?! ... as well as the corporate media?!"_

Flanagan shook her head. _"That's nonsense! Vampires don't seek to control human policy. It's of very little interest to us. We simply want the same rights as human bein-..." _

The reverend cut off the AVL representative. _"You can't trace any of it! It's all been laundered." _Oh for crying out loud.

_"Are you accusing my organization of criminal activity, sir?" _Nan's face had gone the kind of stony only vampires can pull off.

_"I will not speak to her directly, Sharon." _What the heck?_  
><em>

The anchor woman looked puzzled. _"W__hy is that, Reverend Newlin?"  
><em>

"_My commitment to Christ Jesus, praise his name! ... compels me not to recognize her kind!" _Sweet baby Jesus he was full of himself. _  
><em>

**"**_Well! That's gonna make it difficult to have a dialogue." _I snorted. _  
><em>

**"**_I will not speak to her directly!"_

I had to turn off the TV after that. I got enough of that sort of talk right here in my home town. People are so scared of what's different that they refuse to deal with their issues in any other ways but hatred or scorn. I should know.

Just as the sky was starting to turn dark my phone rang.

Eric.

"_Good evening min kära. How are you?"_ He asked, sounding like he was moving around.

"I'm just fine Eric. Sam gave me the day off to stay here and keep an eye on things." Eric made an approving sound.

"_And your grandmother and your friend. They are feeling better?"_ I heard keys jingle and a door close. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I didn't want Tara and Gran to hear me talking about them.

I sat down on the bed and tucked my legs underneath myself. "Tara's been asleep most of the day because of the medication they gave her, but she's had something to eat. She seems better. Gran's been very quiet today. She's putting on a brave face, but I think she's worried. I'm just glad the evidence has cleared Jason. I don't think either of us could take it if he was arrested."

"_I am glad to hear it min kära."_ He was quiet for a little while.

"What does that mean?"

"_Min kära?"_ he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. What does it mean? What language are you speaking?"

"_Swedish. The modern version of my mother tongue. It means 'my dear one'."_ I blushed for the thousandth time since I'd set eyes on Eric Northman.

Eric cleared his throat. _"I am afraid I will not have time to come by to see you tonight, but perhaps tomorrow?"_

"I'm working tomorrow, but I can see you after if you'd like?" I bit my lip, fiddling with the bottom of my cut-off jean shorts.

"_Agreed. I have something to discuss with you. And I didn't have enough time to enjoy your delectable body and skin last night."_ I just knew he was smirking. Bastard.

"Eric!"

"_Goodnight min kära."_ he whispered and hung up. I sat there staring at my phone for a while in the dark.

...

TARA CAME DOWNSTAIRS the next day looking surprisingly happy for a woman with a massive shiner and a split lip and eyebrow. She gave us both a hug and made breakfast while she chattered about a seminar she was going to that night about fashion in the sixties. Gran smiled and answered her questions about the era and I just basked in the happiness floating from both of their thoughts.

At lunch both Jason and Lafayette showed up on their break from the road crew and checked in. It was like our whole family was together again.

The angst and pain from yesterday had faded into the background.

Work that day was boring in that pleasant way it can be, when you don't really want to deal with anything. Only a few stray people trickled in during the night. Tara had her seminar and Gran had promised to stay with Maxine Fortenberry (Hoyt's mother) until Tara came to pick her up. We were taking no chances at being alone in the house anymore.

Around eleven o'clock a hush fell over the bar and I turned. Eric had just stepped in.

_-It ain't right, him being here with normal people.-_

He stood in the doorway - tall, blond and pale for a moment before he spotted me behind the bar, slicing lemons. I smiled at him in greeting and leaned forward when he bent down to kiss my cheek.

_-I wonder if she's gonna let him bite her? I'm telling Reverend Marshall...- _

"Hello min kära. How was your day?" he asked quietly as he slipped onto the stool in front of me. I wiped my hands on a towel to clean off the juice from the fruit and went to the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of AB positive I popped it in the microwave as I spoke. "My day was just fine. Tara is feeling much better. She even went to class today and Gran was cheerful as well. Not exactly busy at work as you can see. The Chamber of Commerce is having a meeting tonight."

Eric nodded and accepted the bottle of blood I gave him. "Did Bruce calm down, or did you have to glamor him like Ginger?" I whispered, catching his eyes.

_-I guess... this is wrong. It's wrong. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I just want to watch them do it. Damn!-_

"Bruce is just fine. Once the shock wore off he accepted that our actions were necessary. I gave him a bonus for reporting his findings so quickly, so he should feel better about everything soon." Eric gave me a wry sort of smile and I giggled.

The Hanson's came in so went to take their order. Janette Hanson stared at me while I filled her glass with iced tea. _-I always thought she was nice, but I just wonder what kind of a good Christian girl would even look at a vampire...- _I took a deep breath and gave them my usual smile as I took their orders, remembering Gran's words the day before.

The rest of the night was spent with taking care of a few people, cleaning my section and chatting with Eric. I even saw Sam exchange a few words with him. My boss looked a little angry for a minute, but nothing serious. He stayed there until I went over to steal Eric's attention back.

"So..." I said, stepping between his spread legs. "How long can you stay?" I slipped my hands behind his head to play with a few strands of his hair. He rumbled a little, enjoying the motion of my fingers so I kept it up.

_-He hypnotized her. I heard they can do that just by looking at you.-_

"Pam is taking care of the bar tonight, so I have all night." he said, smirking as he pulled me closer by my hips.

I knew every eye and ear in the bar was on us, but I just didn't care. My Gran adored Eric, Tara didn't seem to care either way as long as I was safe and happy, Lala would just want details and even Jason seemed accepting. I thought of those people as hateful thoughts flooded my extra sense, but when Eric tugged me closer I forgot all about them.

Suddenly there was no one but him in the world.

I bit my bottom lip and then leaned in close, brushing my lips against his. I kissed him softly, chastely for a few seconds before pulling back, looking into his big blue eyes.

_-Stackhouse family ain't nothing but trash.-_

I looked at Eric for a long, long moment while just enjoying the closeness, but then the door opened and a couple sat down in my section again.

The bubble had burst.

I tried to free myself from his grip, but Eric just held on, unrelenting. I rolled my eyes, giving him another kiss and then he let me go, giving my butt a little smack as I left. I glared at him playfully over my shoulder, but he just smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jerk.

Sexy, charming, handsome jerk.

Eric was waiting for me by my car when I came out the back after my shift ended. There was no Corvette. "How'd you get here? Did Pam drop you off?"

Eric chuckled. "I took alternative transportation. I will show you later." I nodded, puzzled as I unlocked the car and got in. It was Gran's car again. I hadn't had time to take it to the mechanic and Jason had been too busy worrying and guarding us.

I suspected my brother was deeply asleep right about now.

The drive home was quiet. Eric wasn't the type to fill the silence with mindless chatter and neither was I, so it was comfortable. I looked at Eric's profile out of the corner of my eye. He noticed my gaze and took my hand to kiss it. My heart fluttered a little.

It hit me suddenly that I was really truly starting to fall in love with Eric Northman.

Tara and Gran were in the living room when we got home. They greeted Eric amicably and sat chatting with him while I went upstairs to change into a jean skirt and a sleeveless top. I ran a brush through my hair and trudged downstairs after only ten minutes. When I sat down next to him on the loveseat, Eric announced he needed to speak to us about something.

The vampire sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "In my time things were done differently than they are today. Women were the keepers of the home - the strength of the village. Men fought in battles for their land, raided other countries for riches and they killed to protect their family."

Eric's voice was quiet, but he had our attention as he painted a picture of a time long since passed.

"It is not in my nature to let women fight their own battles, no matter how strong or capable they are. It pains me that someone harmed a woman I have come to see as under my charge and protection." Tara looked startled.

Eric must have seen her expression. "Vampires as a rule have very few attachments, because they can easily be taken away by either time or final death. In the past few centuries I have only cared for two people: my Maker and the woman I made vampire myself."

I leaned against Eric's side, watching his profile as he spoke. "Stackhouse women... You will be the final death of me - I am quite sure of this." He turned and kissed my temple.

Tara looked even more confused, but Gran took her hand. "You _are_ a Stackhouse just as much as Jason and Sookie are. Just as much as my Corbett and Linda were. You and your cousin are my babies, no more or less than those of my own blood."

Tears welled in Tara's eyes, but she blinked to keep them at bay, focusing back on Eric's face. Her hand was tightly holding Gran's.

Eric nodded, seemingly coming to a conclusion. "I am telling you this because I have made a decision. Not because I find you weak or incapable of making your own choices, but because I have come to... care. I do not enjoy having feelings." He turned his head and gave me a very long silent stare.

"My decision is that a guard will be posted outside of your house until this killer has been caught. I have already begun arrangements." I was about to protest, when Gran caught my eye. I clenched my jaw to keep silent. My grandmother pulled herself out of her chair to stand in front of Eric. He looked up - a strange thing to see him do. Usually everyone else was craning to look at him.

Gran put her tiny wrinkled hand on his cheek and they locked eyes for a long moment. She must have found what she was looking for, because she nodded and then kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

Gran sat down, but she started talking again before anyone could interrupt. "It goes against the nature of a Stackhouse to let anyone take care of us. Remember that in the future. We are stubborn, prideful people with too much backbone and sometimes very little sense." I shared a wry smile with Tara.

"But this is not about pride, this is about survival. Remember this my girls. Do what you must, and in this case know when to accept help." I nodded, knowing I would need this advice some day in the future.

Conversation turned to other subjects after that very serious topic and we enjoyed a few moments together. Eric had us in stitches when he told us a story of his Maker running naked through the streets of Calcutta, high as a kite after feeding off a person who had smoked opium.

Later when Tara had gone to her room and Gran had gone to bed for the night Eric took my hand and tugged me outside. I grabbed an old afghan off one of the chairs and put it around me.

It was summer, but the nights were turning colder with each day.

We walked for a bit just enjoying the night before Eric turned to me, peering down through the darkness. His eyes seemed to glow a little in the shadows. He slowly leaned down to kiss me and I raised on my toes meet him. Our lips pressed together softly and his arms went around me, pulling me against his chest.

I parted my lips a little, wetting them with my tongue and his did the same, meeting mine between us.

My breath grew a little heavier and I felt loud and clumsy compared to him.

Eric can't have cared much because he pulled me closer, putting his hands underneath my bottom again and lifted me against the length of his body. My hands held his shoulders tightly, kneading the muscles and scratching a little at the soft cool skin I found exposed there. Eric groaned and tightened his hold on me.

The afghan fell off my shoulders, forgotten.

I got lost in the kiss, the way his tongue slowly danced with mine, touching and meeting in an intricate pattern that left me dizzy and my body buzzing and warm. I pulled back to breathe and he kissed my shoulder and up my neck until he reached my ear. I felt him nibble my earlobe and I had to bite back a moan.

"Open your eyes Sookie." He whispered his soft command and I obeyed with only a slight hesitation.

I gasped.

We were at least ten feet above the trees, turning in a parody of dance in mid-air. Eric eyes were luminous against the backdrop of twinkling stars and he smiled at my awestruck face. "I had considered that you could fly, but this... this is way beyond what I had imagined Eric."

My vampire chuckled. Eric pecked my lips again before he focused on moving us in a slow circle around the property and my Gran's house. I laughed, delighted as he swooped down to the clearing where we had started. He picked up the afghan and put it around me.

Only then did I realize that my teeth were chattering.

Eric took my hand and pulled me gently into the woods. We followed the little stream that runs behind my house and came upon the pond that lies right behind Tall Pines cemetery. He sat down with his back against a large live oak and pulled me into his lap, straddling his thighs.

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face in his large hands, kissing me softly again. I sighed against his lips and parted them, sucking on his lower lip and running my tongue across it.

I gave it a little nip with my teeth.

Eric groaned hoarsely in response. His hands slid down my body to rest on my lower back underneath the blanket and he turned his head to one side to take control of the kiss.

I felt warm from my skin to my insides and only growing warmer with each stroke of Eric's tongue against mine.

My hands moved from my thighs and to his shirt. I hesitated for a second, but then began to slowly pop one button at a time. My body had taken on a mind of its own and I needed to feel his cool skin under my hands. Eric left my lips so I could suck in another desperate gasping breath and while I did that, my hands finally found skin and Eric's mouth found my neck.

He kissed and sucked on my neck, almost desperately. Maybe his mind had taken a detour just as mine had. One of his hands moved to cup my breast while the other slipped under my top to rest in the middle of my back. He bowed me backwards and kissed down my throat and sucked my collarbones, nipping gently with his blunt human teeth.

Eric was trying to taste every inch of my skin.

He squeezed my breast softly and a little moan escaped me, but I was too busy with my own exploration to notice or care about it. Eric's chest was as amazing as I had imagined. Soft skin stretched over taught muscles – the kind of muscles that comes from doing hard work, instead of going to the gym. A sparse spatter of soft golden hair covered his chest and I gently ran my nails through it down to his tight stomach.

His pecs flexed when he stroked my spine and I think I groaned again.

Eric caught my lips with his and swallowed any sound I made when he began to gently pinch and stroke my nipple through my top and bra. Mindlessly I ground my center against the long hard length of his erection, searching for any type of friction on my aching core. Eric growled and the hand not occupied with worshiping my breast, slid down to cup my butt, squeezing and kneading it in a dizzying rhythm.

Moments passed in this fashion before Eric lifted me and lay me down on the blanket in front of him. He looked like a man who just found an oasis after a week in the desert. His dress shirt met the ground just before he swooped down, tugging my top over my head. I raised my upper body to allow him room and he opened my bra in the same movement.

When it landed next to me, leaving me bare, he stared. I moved to cover myself, but he caught my hands, gently guiding them to rest above my head.

"Never cover yourself, Lover. You have the most perfect breasts." His words were crude, but his tone worshipful, so I swallowed my retort and just gazed at him as he took in what my body had to offer.

His lips covered one of my nipples and the coolness of his mouth on my sensitive skin was so acute that I sucked in a breath. His fingers found my other breast, and as his tongue flicked and his teeth nibbled he used those fingers to continue the former pattern of pinching and stroking my nipple into a hard peak.

I could hear myself moaning softly in between hard breaths and my hands clung to the fabric beneath me like a lifeline. He switched his attention and his cool mouth met the tortured flesh of my left breast.

My hand flew to his hair, holding him against my chest desperately trying to make this pleasure never end.

I heard a low chuckle and the sound of his fangs dropping before he raised his head. My hand fell limply to the ground and I panted softly, trying to shake awareness back into myself. I stared at his handsome face and raised my hand again, gently touching his fangs. He hissed out a breath, not hostile, but in shock and pleasure at my boldness.

I sucked in a breath and looked to the side, suddenly shy and nervous. "I... I've never done this before Eric."

Eric touched my face, cupping my jaw in a gentle grip as he moved into my line of sight. "I know min kära. You still smell like the innocence rarely found in someone your age. Normally I would never go this slowly with anyone, but you are important. Important to me." his eyes shone with bewilderment at his own statement and the truth of his words.

I relaxed slightly.

"Do you wish to continue Lover?" he asked and I shivered at the name.

"..I don't think I'm ready to... go all the way yet." I said, hesitantly.

Eric nodded and kissed me. "Just tell me when to stop." he whispered, and his mouth found my body again. He kissed and licked a slow path down my chest and stomach, pausing at the waist of my skirt. He looked up at me, questioning, and I nodded nervously. My heart was about to explode through my chest, but Eric was so slow and patient I almost burst into tears at how sweet he was.

He slowly pushed my skirt up and his fingers trailed a slow path up my thigh as he rested on his elbow between my spread legs. I felt two fingers trace between my folds through my damp panties and I jerked at the touch, gasping. He pushed them aside, leaning closer and ran his fingers along the same path as before, dipping slightly inside of me when he reached the opening to my body.

I shivered at the chill of his fingers, but then groaned when he bent down to let his tongue move against my slit. I couldn't help the jerk of my hips, but he simply pulled off my underwear and draped his arm across my body, making his large hand land on my breast and keeping my lower body still at the same time.

The next many long minutes were a blur of pleasure as he licked and sucked every pleasurable spot I had never known I had, while he stroked my breasts one at the time. My mouth was dry and my breaths hoarse as I moaned and gasped in time with the strokes of his tongue. Two fingers had found my center and he stimulated me from the inside as well. I had never felt anything like it and it was overwhelming my senses.

My hands were uselessly moving from his hair to the ground, gripping at anything to keep myself grounded. I felt like I was flying again.

Abruptly my heart raced harder and a tight coil clenched in my lower stomach. I felt like something was trying to jump out from inside of me and my head thrashed from side to side, loud moans falling from my lips. I would have been embarrassed at the sounds I was making at any other time, but right at that moment my one thought was _more. _

The last thought I had, when Eric touched a spot inside me and sucked on my clit was that this must be what it feels like to die.

I must have blacked out for a second because when I opened my eyes Eric was looking down at me from his spot beside me. He was stroking his large hand down my chest, between my breasts as he lay on his side, his head propped on his own hand.

"Hi…" I said feebly and wet my dry lips. Eric smiled and kissed me.

His face was clean and dry and I realized he must have gone to the creek. I appreciated that.

I felt his arousal still hard against my hip and I felt bad that I hadn't done anything for him. I pushed up on my elbows to look at him. He gave me another slow deep kiss and when I pushed his shoulder he lay down on his back willingly. I looked at him uncertainly and he winked, pulling me down to lie on top of him.

He was hard against my stomach and when I squirmed a little he growled.

I bit my lip.

"Sookie... Sookie. It is fine Lover. You don't have to do anything." Eric pulled my lip from its prison between my teeth and stroked my hair.

He smoothed his finger gently back and forth across my swollen lip.

I grew brave at the look in his eyes and drew his finger into my mouth, gently sucking. Eric groaned and his blue eyes were lost behind his lids. I let his finger go and began to kiss a slow path down his neck and to his chest. I licked his nipples and received a bigger groan as a reward. I didn't know men liked that, but apparently Eric did.

"Bite... bite just a little." he coaxed in a whisper, and I did. Another low growl of pleasure rumbled through his chest and I shivered, giving the other side the same treatment. A few minutes later I continued my slow descend. Licking his abs and kissing a path down the deep V of his hips. Like Eric I stopped at the waistband of his black jeans and he nodded giving another deep groan.

The button was a struggle, since his jeans were so tightly stretched, but I succeeded with a minimum amount of fumbling, while I distracted him with biting gently on his hip bones.

He seemed to enjoy that.

The zip slid down with no problem at all and then the only boarder between me and his manhood was a pair of straining blue boxers. I pulled his jeans down to his knees and pulled his boxers out and down, leaving his large... gulp, very large and _very_ intimidating erection free in the air and to my perusal.

I looked up at Eric. He had both hands behind his head, resting comfortably as he looked down at me. He was trying to hide a smug smirk, but failing miserably.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off with a slow lick of the tip. His words died with a groan and I smirked at him, running one hand slowly up and down his length.

A lifetime of being inside other people's heads and being best friends with Lafayette Reynolds was about to pay off.

I put my hair over one shoulder and bent down to let my open mouth trail from root to tip, ending with a drawn-out suck of the head. I held his cock steady with one hand as I slowly began to lower my head, taking in as much as I could. I only came about halfway down before I had to stop. My jaw was already aching, but I was determined to make him feel as good as he did me.

As I sucked, licked and nibbled as much as I could reach I used my hand on what I couldn't fit into my mouth, jerking in an alternate rhythm. Eric's hands were slowly carding through my hair and resting on my head, not pushing, but simply gently guiding me.

A few words spilled from my vampire's mouth in several languages, but I caught 'warm', 'soft', 'Freyja' and my own name several times in between low groans and growls.

"Sookie... I'm going to…" Eric moaned and gently tugged my hair. I wasn't quite ready for that yet, so I used my hand to stimulate him, until abruptly he lifted halfway from the ground and roared to the starlit sky in the same language he always called me endearments. Clear liquid burst from his manhood, but I was too busy watching Eric's face to notice.

He was glorious.

My vampire fell onto his back with his eyes closed, his chest still vibrating with a lingering growl.

A few seconds later they opened and he smiled at me. Keeping his eyes on my face he groped for his own shirt and wiped his stomach and chest clean before tugging me closer to kiss me.

"Was that okay?" I gasped when he finally let me go.

Eric looked at me in disbelief and my smile fell a little. He must have noticed because he tucked me against his side and kissed my forehead. "You are not simply 'okay' min kära. You are magnificent."

I smiled against his chest and just enjoyed the peaceful moment with my vampire.

We dressed in silence, smiling at each other. I chuckled when Eric balled up his shirt and just carried it at his side. He put the afghan around me and tucked me into his side as we slowly strolled back to the house.

Eric took my hand at the front door and pulled me close to his body. I craned my neck to look at him and he hunched down like he usually did around people who were shorter than himself. Which meant nearly every person he ever met.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, kissing my knuckles.

I wrinkled my nose a little. "Are you asking me to be your pet, Eric?"

He chuckled. "I'm asking you to be mine. To be my woman."

I cocked my head to one side and smiled up at him. "Only if you'll be mine as well." I announced, patting his chest. "That means no Fangbangers and no feeding on anyone else. It's me or bottled for you Mister."

Another low rumbling chuckle. "Agreed. Does that mean I get to taste you again?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Does it hurt?" I was a little nervous about this.

"That depends on the vampire. Some are savage and some seek to bring pleasure. Feeding just for the sake of feeding is never pleasant for the human _or_ the vampire. I would never knowingly hurt you Sookie." he whispered the last part against my forehead as he kissed it.

"Then I'm yours, Eric Northman." Eric smirked and kissed me again. I would never grow tired of his kisses.

I could really love this man, this vampire.

Eric left after a few minutes when the sky had begun to grow lighter. I worried about him, but he told me it would take him less than ten minutes to reach a safe house.

I went to bed feeling lighter than I ever had in my life.

...

THE NEXT MORNING I FOUND Tara waiting in the kitchen. Gran had gone to a meeting with the Gardening Society, so it was just the two of us. I was glad of that a few minutes later.

"Sookie... Do you have somethin' to tell me?" Tara asked with a sly smile.

I stiffened. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

She stood from her seat to get the pot and a mug for me, pouring me some coffee as she looked at me with a devious smirk. I got more and more nervous.

Tara reached out and tugged on my hair, then showed me her findings. It was a twig. I gulped. "Are you sure you have nothing to tell your best friend in the whole world?"

"I don't know. Did Lala go to work yet?" I smirked and dodged a slap aimed at my shoulder.

"Spill!" Tara pleaded.

I bit my lip. "I won't give you the details. But he was very patient and we didn't... you know. But I was very happy and so was he."

Tara's eyes twinkled. "Is he... proportionate to his… size?"

I blushed as I remembered just where my mouth had been last night. How could I be so brazen one minute and then a blushing virgin the next? Oh wait... I still was.

I just nodded, smiling at my best girl friend.

She squealed.

Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! I had never heard than sort of sound from Tara before. But then… we'd never been able to 'talk boys' before, so this was a whole new world for the both of us.

"So? Are you together now, officially?"

I nodded. "I'm his and he's mine. No more Fangbangers for him. And... he promised to only take blood from me."

Tara stared at me. "Are you scared?"

"A little."

The conversation ended with that. I went to take a shower and change into my Merlotte's uniform and we drove to work together. Tara still had a shiner, but it was easy to cover the worst of it with make-up. We were both very busy answering questions about the attack and I could tell it was wearing on both Tara's nerves and her temper.

I was starting to grow antsy, but I calmed when Eric texted me on my break. Damn. I was turning into one of those girls who couldn't stand to be without their man. I slapped myself mentally and got back to work.

Friday was my day off, so I cleaned the bathrooms, mowed the lawn and took Gran to her doctor's appointment. Her blood pressure was too high so she was given a prescription for some medication to help with that and was told to rest.

Tara and I lazed on the lawn for the rest of the day with books and Jason stopped by for lunch. All in all we had a nice normal couple of days.

...

SATURDAY STARTED OUT like any other day. I went to the library to exchange my books and hand in Tara's, I stopped by the grocery store and did the laundry. At five I got ready for work and the place was already packed when I got there. Holly stuck around for a few minutes so I could pick up and then I was left with Charlsie and Arlene. Sam himself was behind the bar, because Tara had a big test coming up and Lafayette was manning the grill.

When we had a slow moment Arlene asked if I could take the kids on Tuesday. It would be an off day for both of us and Arlene said she wanted to go out for a movie in Shreveport with her sister, since René was in Baton Rouge visiting his own sister, Cindy.

"Sure!" I said brightly. "I haven't kept the kids in a while." Suddenly Arlene's face froze. She half-turned to me, opened her mouth, began to say something and then closed it again. "Will... ah ... will your... boyfriend be there?"

"Yes, he's leaving town for a few days, so we'd planned to stay in with Tara and Gran to watch a movie when he gets back. I can get something for the kids to watch at the video rental place instead."

Abruptly, I caught her meaning.

"Whoa. You mean you don't want to leave the kids with me if Eric's gonna be there?" I could feel my eyes narrowing to angry slits.

"Sookie," she began helplessly, "honey, I love you. But you can't understand, you're not a mother. I can't leave my kids with a vampire. I just can't."

My voice had lowered into its angry register, but I couldn't bring myself to care one bit. "No matter that I'm there, and I love your kids, too? No matter that Gran and Tara are there, maybe even Lafayette. No matter that Eric would never in a million years harm a child, or anyone else I loved?"

I shook my head and stalked off, my ponytail bobbing with each angry step.

My hand smacked down on the bar and I could feel angry tears burning my eyes. Sam squeezed my shoulder. "Sookie. You know I'm not too crazy about vampires myself, but I know Eric a little. He's a good one, if there is such a thing. He's a hard ass, but he's fair."

My brow furrowed. "How do you know Eric?"

Sam's Adams-apple bobbed when he swallowed nervously. "I need to tell you something Sook, but not here and not now. After work? Or tomorrow maybe?"

Nodding I offered him a smile and went back to my tables, ignoring Arlene all the way.

If I'd hoped for a quiet night, those hopes were dashed at around ten thirty. Three people walked in and by the glow of their skin I could tell they were vampires. I stepped in back and dialed Eric right away.

"_Lover? What is it? Didn't you have work tonight min kära?"_ Eric asked as he picked up. The noise from the bar cut off as I assumed he stepped into his office.

"Have a question. Three vampires have just stepped into Merlotte's and they don't look like they are here to enjoy the ambiance." I was whispering and crouching down behind a few boxes.

"_Explain. Describe them."_ I could tell Eric was moving out of the bar as he spoke. He shouted something and then I heard wind blowing.

"Two males, one female. The female is black with big curly hair. One male has long hair and is very thin and tall, the other has a bald head and tattoos all over. Both white." I rattled this off quickly. I could tell from the noise in the bar and the mental panic that we needed help and we needed it fast.

Eric cursed and shouted something else. _"Four minutes."_ He hung up and I stood, walking back to the bar. Sam caught my eye and I put up four fingers to indicate time. He nodded and his shoulders relaxed a little.

"Y'all need to go somewhere else. This is a family place." Sam said, calmly drying a glass. The tallest male stepped closer to the bar.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana as you should know. Personally, I don't give a fuck... but I am thirsty." The last bit was hissed out between his dropped fangs and the mental panic and chatter grew louder.

"My place, my rules." Sam said, more calmly than he felt. "You're not welcome here."

The female chuckled and then spoke up, coming closer to Sam and I. "That shit only works in a private home."

The bald male began to circle me like a predator. **"**Damn. She smells fucking sweet! What do you think Diane?"

The female, Diane, leaned close to smell me and I had to fight with myself to stay still. "Innocent. She looks like a virgin to me. Malcolm, Liam..?"

"That's none of your damn business lady!" I hissed between my teeth, my hands clenched. I saw Jason move, but I caught his eye and shook my head. 'Wait' I mouthed and he sat back down, looking unsure.

Diane grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side. "It is my business, cupcake. You wanna know why? Because virgin blood is the best-tasting blood there is. Well, second best. The best would be..."

"Baby's blood." murmured the one I now knew as Malcolm and the crowd froze as one. People were warring with their fight or flight responses.

Lightning fast I was pulled against Liam's body and he tugged my head further to the side, groping at my shoulders. He looked up the Diane. "Ladies first."

Just as the vicious female was about to bend down to rip out my throat in front of the people of my home town I spoke, just low enough for only them to hear me. "Ya'll really don't wanna do that. I belong to the Sheriff of this area."

Diane chuckled and pulled back while Malcolm spoke. "Oh really? Did he leave enough for the rest of us?"

"I am _his_." I said in a stronger voice.

Malcolm scoffed. "I'm not afraid of Eric."

A dark voice spoke from the door and I sagged in relief. "You should be."

Every eye moved from the strangers and landed on Eric. Tall, broad and he came with back-up. Thalia's eyes were dark as pitch and Pam was watching Diane with disgust clearly written on her features. Behind them stood Eric himself and a slightly shorter, stocky man of Asian descent. He was absolutely covered in tattoos and had a vicious snarl on his face.

"Why are you here?" Eric demanded, his face expressionless.

"We were just in the area to visit our old friend Bill Compton." Malcolm quipped. "Thought we'd stop by for a drink." His fangs glinted in the lights and several people drew even further back.

Eric shook his head.

"Pam, Thalia, Chow... Show these three the door please." The three moved as one entity and Eric was in front of me in a flash checking me for injuries. As the room cleared of strange vampires it seemed like the patrons drew a collective breath.

When he was satisfied I was unharmed Eric gave me a chaste kiss, cupping my cheek gently. I drew a shuddering breath and offered him a small smile. "Thank you for coming so fast."

"Thank you for calling me, instead of trying to deal with this situation on your own. You trusted me to take care of you and your town." I stretched to kiss his cheek.

"Off course I did Eric. You've never given me any reason not to trust you." he smirked and stroked his hand down my arm. Goosebumps lifted and I shivered.

He took a step back. "I need to speak to your boss for a moment. We'll talk after you are done?" I nodded and turned to check my tables. Everyone was still staring. Arlene's mouth was hanging open and I took particular pleasure in that.

Jason stood and went to hug me.

"You sure you're alright sis?" he asked, holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I nodded and smiled. "I'm just glad Eric came so quickly."

"Yeah. So am I." Jason's eyes flickered to land on Eric's tall form leaning against the bar. He was having a quiet conversation with Sam. Jason looked at me again and I saw something rare on my brother's features: respect. When Eric turned, Jason and he looked at each other and nodded.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"I have left my direct number with Sam Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse has it as well. If anyone sees these three in this area again it should be reported straight to me." Eric's voice filled the room and when he was certain each person had received the message he returned to me.

"I must leave for a short while to make sure they are escorted from Area 5. They will be banished. I will return before the bar closes." He announced before giving me a short kiss and stalking to the door, his strides long and his back straight.

The rest of the shift I was bombarded with questions and I answered them as honestly as I could without sharing too much about vampires and their system. It's not like I knew much yet, but Eric was slowly telling me things that he thought I needed to know. I knew he had to leave before sunrise to deal with Longshadow and Bill, so I was anticipating that I would be told many things about the vampire legal system after work.

Finally it was last call and I began to gather mugs and pull together the trash. I cleaned and prepped my section while I chatted with Sam. His opinion of Eric had risen and I was glad of that. Sam was a dear friend and him hating my vampire would hurt both our working relationship and our friendship.

When I was done Arlene asked Sam to walk her to her car and I walked passed her without comment. Eric was waiting for me by my car and he opened his arms to me as I stepped out. I sagged against him. "Come, min kära. You need to relax."

I nodded against his chest and gave him my keys.

When we returned home both Gran and Tara were asleep, so we walked quietly upstairs. Eric pulled the elastic band from my hair and pulled off my stained Tee, throwing it into the hamper. He pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it on the chair in the corner and continued quietly undressing me. When I was naked, he slid my bathrobe around me and guided me into the bathroom across the hall, where he plugged the tub and turned on the water. He opened some bottles and smelled them, before selecting my favorite lavender bath salts and putting a liberal amount in.

It's official. Eric is the perfect man. Vampire. Whatever.

When I was finally submerged in my bath (and had kissed my vampire thoroughly for his efforts) Eric sat down on the toilet with his hands folded between his spread knees.

"Alright, spill." I demanded.

Eric nodded and took a slow unneeded breath. "Longshadow and Bill are to be put before the vampire tribunal. The vampire tribunal is a group of randomly chosen vampires of varying age and gender who act as peers for the accused. Being judged by a group of peers is used in human law as well, if memory serves?" I nodded.

"The judge is the Magister. He was trained during the Spanish Inquisition and he was chosen by the higher Authority. His rule and judgment is ultimate and cannot be changed and he cannot be bargained with. He will make the last call." Eric looked at me to see if I was following and I nodded – again.

"As their Sheriff it is my duty to bring them to justice. Longshadow will be tried for theft, threatening my wealth and harming my business. Bill however will be accused of attacking and intending to kill another vampire." Eric sat up and rolled his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what their punishments will be?" Eric shook his head, and then grimaced.

"It will not be pretty and it will not be anything painless. I have some ideas, but I doubt you would want to hear them." I wrinkled my nose and slid further into the tub, my chin resting on the bubbles.

"Probably not."

Eric sat quietly, seemingly lost in thought. "Something bothering you?" I asked, leaning back so I could soak my hair.

Eric looked up and then shook his head. "I am worried about one of my people. He has gone missing."

"Missing? That doesn't sound good."

Eric stood and paced in the small space. "No. He is young and only spends time with others when he must. A loner if you will. I worry how long he has been missing."

"You'll figure it out." I said, rubbing shampoo into my hair. I washed it quickly while Eric watched and then stood up in the tub. I could feel Eric's eyes on me when I used the spray from the shower head to rinse the suds off my skin and out of my hair. I shivered when I felt one finger trail down the length of my spine.

I turned and Eric wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the water. I gave him a soft kiss in gratitude and we walked back across the hall to my room together. Eric lay on my bed watching as I brushed out the tangles in my hair and patted the water out. When I went to braid it, he took my hair tie and did it for me, much more intricately that how it usually was.

I patted my hair, feeling the strands curling around each other. "You'll have to teach me how to do that someday." I grinned and him and yawned.

"Someday min kära. But now you must sleep." He pulled back my covers and I slid in, lying on my side as he crouched by my head.

"I will be back in two nights Lover." he said, softly against my lips after a gentle kiss. I nodded, almost asleep.

I heard the door close and then I was gone.

...

I DON'T REMEMBER SLEEPING but I woke up with a start at the sound of men hooting and tires tearing down Hummingbird Lane. I tore out of bed and ran downstairs.

I could just make out a dark truck through the cloud of dust but when I went outside I could see another cloud.

It came from the old Compton place and it was dark, billowing and curling into the air.

Smoke.

I ran inside and called the Bon Temps fire department and then I called the police. The clerk was surprised to have another call from the Stackhouse residence, but she put Kenya Jones on the line quickly.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Did someone break into your house again?" She sounded tired, but alert. She must be at the end of the night shift. Poor Kenya.

I was pulling on clothes as I spoke, running around to find a pair of sandals. "Someone set fire to the old Compton house! I already called the fire department, but I figured I should call you too. Someone was hooting and hollering outside like you wouldn't believe an' they tore out of her like a bat outta hell."

"Be right there." I heard Kenya shouting for Andy Bellefleur and then the line went dead. I called Sam to let him know I would probably be stuck talking to the police and he told me he would be right over.

Tara woke up just as Sam arrived because of the sirens and half an hour later Gran came out of her room as well. My grandmother fell into a chair and started breathing heavily, so I brought her a glass of water and told her that the house would be fine and that 'Mr. Compton' was out of town on business with Eric, so he was fine as well.

"It's only a house Gran. No one is home. Things can be replaced." Gran nodded and sipped her water. I caught Tara's eye and we shared a worried look. While Tara and I calmed down Gran, Sam cooked breakfast for the four of us. I put on a pot of coffee and we sat quietly eating breakfast as the professionals fought to save an old historical home.

About an hour after we finished breakfast, Sam left to open the bar.

There was a knock on the door.

It was Andy Bellefleur and Kenya. They were both covered in soot and looked tired, so I poured them both a cup of coffee and offered them a seat. "Did you have anything to eat this morning?"

They both shook their heads, so I scrambled some eggs and heated up some biscuits and a few of Gran's sausages. Andy thought I was being mighty kind and he was surprised at this and then ashamed for thinking such things. Kenya was just grateful to sit down, but then the Stackhouses had always been very nice to her. Jason might not be too bright, but then neither was her own brother.

I just smiled my bright crazy smile and put down their plates. "What happened?"

Andy chewed for a minute and then wiped his mouth on a napkin from the dispenser on the table. "Most of the house was just fine. The dining room was burned out, but otherwise it can be saved. We didn't find any... erm… bodies, but.." he looked at me, hopefully.

"Bill is out of town with my boyfriend, so no one was supposed to be there." I offered and they both looked at me quizzically.

I just shrugged.

"Bud told me there was a bit of a ruckus at Merlotte's last night?" Andy was trying to gouge my expression, but I just smiled a bit.

"A few out of towners coming to visit Bill. They were not of the... mainstream persuasion, if you will. Like I keep saying, there are bad vampires and there are good vampires. Merlotte's was visited by a few bad apples last night." I shrugged again, sitting down at the table. Gran was upstairs resting, so she didn't have to hear about this, thank goodness.

"And your boyfriend made them leave?" Kenya asked, genuinely curious. If anything could make life living with vampires easier, she wanted to know about it.

I took a breath and thought about how to inform them without telling them anything. "It's difficult to explain, because vampires have a governing system separate from ours. They keep human laws and are punished if they don't, but if they break their own vampire laws, then they are punished by their own system. Does that make sense?" The police officers nodded.

"My boyfriend Eric is sort of a sheriff himself. His area covers the western part of Northern Louisiana and it's his job to keep the vampires in line in that area. The three visitors last night seemed like they were up to something, so I called him and he showed up with backup. He told me they were banished from the area and were escorted to the boarder by his people." I shrugged.

"So where is he now?" Andy asked, taking a sip of coffee.

I grinned "Well right now he's in a light tight space, dead until dark." Kenya snorted softly, but Andy glared a little. "Alright, no jokes yet. More coffee for Detective Bellefleur." I peeked at Andy's mind and his mood had lifted when I called him 'Detective'. Good. A happy Andy is less prone to be aggressive and jump to the wrong conclusion.

I continued with my explanation. "A few of the local vampires broke the law and Eric is taking them to see a judge in Baton Rouge. He'll be back in a few days."

"And Bill Compton?" Kenya piped in.

I bit my lip. "Don't tell nobody, but he was one of the lawbreakers. He didn't break a human law, but a vampire one so I can't tell you what it is. I was sworn to secrecy." Kenya nodded and accepted a refill of her coffee. Andy stared at me for a while, but then resumed eating, accepting my answer.

I spent the rest of the day trudging back and forth in my kitchen. Gran was in bed resting for most of the day and I periodically went to bring her something to drink or eat or to just sit on the edge of the bed talking to her. When Tara got home she took over so I could call Eric's cellphone and leave a message about Bill's house.

I didn't expect a call, so I wasn't disappointed when I received a text message from Eric instead. _'Thank you my lover. Cannot call. Miss you.' _I felt warm inside.

Sam showed up after dinner hour at Merlotte's. I was surprised to see him, but then I remembered that he had asked to talk to me. I invited him inside and offered him some peach tea. He accepted and we sat down in the living room.

Sam cleared his throat. Then he squirmed in his seat. I gave him a clearly exasperated look. "Alright, no need to stall. Remember that day when Dawn died and you said I wasn't human?"

Straight to the point it is.

I nodded. "Eric told me there were other things out there, but he never told me what." I looked at Sam, trying to picture him as an ogre or something like that.

My boss swallowed and then ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in several directions. "I'm... I never told anyone this before." He looked at me, pleading for me to understand and I scooted closer taking his hand in support.

"I'm a shapeshifter." Alright. Did not see that one coming.

I looked at Sam and his eyes were guarded, scared. I realized right then that Sam was afraid of losing me. I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "No worries boss, I'm still here. Alright. What do you mean a shapeshifter. Tell me what it means."

His shoulders sagged in relief and he stood up. "I'll show you... If that's okay chére?"

I grinned. "Show and tell was always my favorite thing in school."

My boss snorted and took a step away from the couch. I touched his hand and he turned, reddening. "I have to take my clothes off or they'll rip." He playfully leered at me and I flushed, shooing him with my hand.

Sam disappeared into the kitchen for a minute or two. I heard a strange squelching sound and then a very familiar collie bounded into the room. "Sam!" I hissed "That was you? I've patted your head."

The dog barked and it sounded like laughter to me. I was eying the newspaper on the table and considering rolling it up when Sam the dog padded out of the room. Another strange noise and then I heard Sam's voice speaking to me.

"We usually just refer to ourselves as Shifters. I'm what's called a True Shifter. Which means I can change into any animal I want." Sam walked into the room, buttoning his flannel shirt as he spoke.

I nodded. "Does that mean there are werewolves too?"

My boss made a face. "Werewolves are vicious things. The only half-way decent ones I've met are loners. It's with wolves as it is with vampires. Packs and nests rile each other up. They become cruel and aggressive. I know a few Were's who are nice enough though." I nodded. Eric had told me about nests.

"Eric mentioned getting us a daytime guard. I wonder if he meant a werewolf?" I wonder absently.

"That sounds like a good guess. I would guess either Tray Dawson or Alcide Herveaux. They're both loners with good jobs. Not bad guys either of them. Alcide has a temper though and he's set in his ways. Shifters and Fangs generally don't get along as a rule, but like I said: if there is such a thing as good vampire, then Eric is one. If I was the one to choose, I would go with Dawson."

I nodded, considering passing this along to Eric when I spoke to him next.

Sam and I were quiet for a while, both lost in thought.

"How come you never told me, sooner I mean?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt. "You know I'd understand. Out of anyone _I_ would understand being different."

Sam looked at his folded hands. "I know Sook and I'm sorry. I never planned on telling anyone, but... I felt like it was time and I felt you should know. _You_ out of anyone should know. You know exactly how prejudiced people in this town can be and I was afraid. I didn't want to lose my friends, my home and my business if it came out."

I put my head on his shoulder and nodded. "I get it."

When Sam left I went to say goodnight to Gran and Tara. Gran was reading when I came in and I gave her a kiss and told her to sleep sweet. Tara was sketching and I stayed with her for a few minutes talking about nothing in particular before I left her room for my own.

As I pulled off my jeans and top I thought about Eric and how sweet he had been the night before. There had been nothing sexual about the way he took care of me. It was just that. Care.

I sent him a text before I fell asleep. _'Miss you too.'_

_..._

WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT morning I found Tara in the kitchen reading the paper. I poured myself a cup of coffee and went upstairs to check on Gran.

She was on her side, looking so peaceful. As I bent down to kiss her forehead I noticed just how still she was. How cold.

The mug dropped to the floor with a crash from my numb fingers and I slumped into a heap next to it.

Gran was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for major character death, grieving and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

I WAS NUMB.

My Gran. She was never coming back.

Tara called Lafayette when she found me on the floor of Gran's bedroom with coffee soaking into my sleep pants.

We stayed on the floor together... waiting for someone to find us.

Lafayette is usually not a quiet man, but he had nothing to say. He picked me up and took me into the bathroom, where he cleaned the gash on my hand from the shards of broken coffee mug.

Finally I took a breath and picked up my phone.

Jason came as soon as I reached him. He was with Amy when I called, but he rushed over right away. He must have heard something in my voice. Or maybe something he didn't hear.

So Jason came in, and when I told him Gran was dead he just looked at me.

There seemed to be nothing going on behind his eyes. It was as if someone had erased his capacity for absorbing new facts. Then what I'd said sank in, and my brother slumped to his knees right where he stood, and I knelt in front of him. He put his arms around me and lay his head on my shoulder, and we just stayed there for a while.

We were all that was left.

Jason turned his head very slowly so his eyes met mine. His brown eyes, so like mine, were bright. "What happened?" Jason asked finally after a long silence.

I told him that I had gone to check on Gran this morning. That she had been tired the night before. That she had died peacefully in her sleep.

My brother nodded and hugged me again.

He stood and helped me up, then guided me to the couch where Lafayette and Tara sat, huddled against each other. He left the room and I heard him speak to someone. The phone.

Time passed in silence as we waited for someone to come. Jason stayed in the next room, standing against the wall with his hands thrust into his pockets. His head was bowed.

A car pulled up and Jason moved to get the door.

Gran's doctor stepped in and shook Jason's hand before following my brother to Gran's room. A while later Mike Spencer showed up and he spoke to Jason as well.

I was lost.

Another long while passed and then Jason sat down. He pulled me into his lap and held me against his chest as we sat there. Four lost children, alone in the world.

Jason had been so strong, so grown up for the first time in his life.

I felt the moisture of his tears on my neck before I heard the sobs. They were hard, gasping, heart-wrenching sobs and I turned and wrapped my arms around my brother. His thoughts were a confused and tangled blue mess of despair and I submerged in it, letting it distract me from the pain in my own heart, the dreadful grief that rolled over me.

...

I HAVE NO IDEA if I slept that night. The four of us had huddled together in my room, Tara curled up with me on my tiny twin bed and Jason and Lafayette were on the floor.

People began to trickle in around noon while I sat at the kitchen table. Jason stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder as the residents of Bon Temps came to pay their respects.

My shields were shot and the numbness had seeped into my very bones.

After a while I just stood and walked upstairs. I knew I was being watched, but I just couldn't bring myself to care about what people thought of me. I could feel my siblings following me.

That's what they were. My siblings.

They only legacy of the Stackhouse family left.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. Tara sat at my feet while Lafayette knelt on the floor by my head, resting his chin on his folded arms.

Jason stood at the window, staring at the ants milling around our yard.

"Gran's gone." He said, his voice seeming so loud in the silent room. I could still hear the people talking downstairs.

"She's really gone."

Tara stood and pulled Jason to sit on the bed with us. "Yeah, she is."

I looked around at my family. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Can't even think straight."

Jason curled up next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I just breathed.

Tara broke the silence. "Do you want me to call anyone? Your cousin Hadley?

I shook my head. "No one's heard from her for years. Not since she ran away from that rehab Gran paid for. I don't even know how to get hold of her. I don't even know if she knew aunt Linda passed away." I looked at Jason and he shook his head.

"I need to call Eric." I breathed, nuzzling into my brother's warm chest. He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Already did that hooker. Lala took care of that. You just relax." Lafayette said and I groped around behind me for his hand.

Hours later we sat in the kitchen looking at the mountains of food people had brought. I could hear Lafayette and Tara talking, I could see my brother sitting next to me and I smelled the food mixing together into a horrid stench.

" I don't even know what to do with all of this." I groaned, leaning back in my seat.

"Toss it. Sookie ya don't need no bad juju cookin'." Lafayette said, wrinkling his nose at another tuna cheese casserole. I think it was eight at last count.

"Bad juju?" Tara asked, perplexed.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit's true as gold. You put some love in your food and folk can taste it. Just smell all this. You can smell the...the fear and nastiness comin' off it in waves. Food takes on feelin's. Gran taught me that." He fell silent, blinking to keep the tears at bay.

Lafayette moved around the kitchen and scraped one gloppy mess into the garbage can after the other before stacking the pans in the sink.

He sat down at looked at the piles. "I don't know what it is with white folks. Is this something we aint told about in school? 'Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a tuna cheese casserole.'? And what the hell is with all this Jell-O?" It was a weak effort, but I appreciated the sense of normalcy. Queen Lala was never quiet and never sad.

I snorted and lay my head down on my crossed arms across the table.

...

FULL DARK HAD JUST FALLEN when I felt a pair of cool arms embrace me. I was sitting on the porch swing, staring at the hydrangeas I had helped Gran with just a few days ago.

"I'm sorry min kära. I'm sorry I was not here for you." I leaned back against Eric's broad chest and nodded.

"I know. But you're here now." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I heard the door open.

"Oh hey. I just wanted to say that I'm going home Sook. You gonna be alright now?" I blinked a few times to hold back tears and then stood. Eric let me go without resistance and I hugged my brother.

"Thank you for being so strong big brother." I whispered in his ear. Jason nodded and kissed my brow.

" 's what brothers are for, little sis." he teased. We shared a small smile when I pulled back.

"Take care of her." Jason said and then he left us alone on the porch together.

Eric came to stand behind me and he just enveloped me in his strong arms. We stood there for a long while, me borrowing the strength Eric had to spare.

I began to shiver in the wind, so Eric guided me upstairs and repeated the treatment he had given me on the night he left. He quietly undressed me and brought me into the bathroom, filled the tub and helped me into the lavender scented bubbles. This time he knelt on the floor next to my head and let me lean on his shoulder.

When my fingers began to prune Eric washed my hair for me and helped me stand so he could run the spray over my skin and hair.

When I lay in bed a little later he took off his boots and climbed in behind me, holding me against his body.

"Gran's gone."

I felt Eric's lips against my hair and he tightened his grip around me.

"You know, she was the first person to really understand me. She never told me to hide away what I could do. Instead she would spend hours with me at the kitchen table, helping me create my shields. She helped me practice. I never would have made it without her."

I rolled over on my other side to rest my cheek against Eric's silent heart.

"Gran was everything to me. She was more of a mother than the woman who gave birth to me was. I could always tell her anything."

Suddenly the tears began to fall and I thought I would never stop. The memories of my Gran swirled inside of my head and I felt like my heart would break in two. I had never felt like this, not even when my parents had died when I was a child. Gran had raised me, taught me about life, kissed my scrapes as a child and held me when a boy was mean to me as a teenager.

She had taught me what it means to be a woman of worth and now she was gone.

Eric never said a word as I soaked his t-shirt with my tears. He just held me and stroked my hair while I tried to come to grips with the fact that I would never see my Gran smile at me from the kitchen table ever again. She would never cook me breakfast again or stay up when I got home late from work.

She was gone.

...

GRAN'S FUNERAL WAS the largest ever held in Renard Parish, the minister told us. My grandmother was put to rest beside my mother and father in our family plot in the ancient cemetery a few yards from Gran's house.

Jason stood beside me under the brilliant late summer sun, while the minister spoke.

Lafayette and Tara stood a few feet away, his arm around her shoulder. Lala was waring a purple suit and an electric blue shirt. Gran would have loved that. She always wore a pink sun dress to funerals.

It seemed the whole town was grieving with us. I looked out over the hillside and saw cars as far as I could see on the narrow drives through the cemetery. Hundreds of dark-clad folks stood around the funeral-home tent.

Sam had closed down the bar and I saw several of my co-workers; Amy Burley was there and Arlene, standing by Rene, was wearing a flowered Sunday dress, Terry Bellefleur and Charlsie Tooten were there and off course Sam himself.

Gran's friends, the ones who could still walk, had gathered to say their farewells. The mayor, Mr. Norris was weeping openly and Maxine Fortenberry's heavy face was set in a mask of sorrow.

When the service was over my brother and I stood by the dining room table in Gran's house to greet the mourners. I felt detached from it all and only Jason's hand in mine kept me from falling into a sobbing heap of grief on the floor.

"We have to tell him," Jason said quietly. I put my guard up; I knew who Jason was speaking of and I had no desire to think about, or consider Gran's brother.

"You call him," I said.

"All right."

We spent the day surrounded by people and I was passed between Tara, Lafayette and Jason while they leaned on each other too.

Lost children.

Orphans in adulthood.

When darkness began to fall, I breathed a little easier knowing that the mourners would leave and that my vampire would come.

Less than an hour later I heard the crunching of gravel. I stepped out of the house and saw both Eric and Pam step out of a dark SUV.

Eric was in his usual uniform of dark jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt and a dress shirt over it. It was Pam that caught my attention this time. I had never seen her out of "vampire-wear" so I was a little surprised. Her light blond hair was flowing freely down her back and she was clad in a light blue twinset and a modest black skirt with heels.

She looked like Alice in wonderland with fangs.

Eric held a single yellow rose like he had the first time he met Gran and Pam carried a few white lilies. I looked at her quizzically.

"Dear Abby says it's important to bring flowers to funerals to show support to the mourners." she explained.

"You read Dear Abby?" I asked, momentarily distracted from my numb bubble.

Pam looked at me with her head cocked to one side. "Doesn't everyone?"

I just nodded.

...

SAM HAD GIVEN ME the rest of the week off. I had lost all sense of time at this point. I cleaned the house robotically after the funeral just thinking about all of the things I needed to do. Or at least that's what I told myself.

I had to keep busy.

On the second day Tara helped me clean out Gran's room. I couldn't bear to be in there alone surrounded by my grandmother's things and the scent of her perfume.

We packed her clothes to give to the disaster relief and her books were boxed and put into the attic for later inspection with the rest of the things she had stored there during her long life.

I picked up her small antique jewelry box and put it with my own. Gran had never worn much, but what she did have was precious to me.

Tara folded and packed, put aside papers and photographs, letters and bills and canceled checks.

We reminisced over photos from our shared childhood and I put a few away to put in frames later.

Hours later the bedroom was empty of Gran.

The four-poster bed was one Granddaddy Earl had built himself and I ran my hand across the wood; it was smooth with time and love. I supposed it was mine now. I asked Tara if she would help me move into it.

"It would be easier to be in here, then to be across the hall thinking about the room being empty," I said and my friend nodded as she taped up another box.

When Tara left for a class I went to take a much-needed shower. The corners of closets are always dusty, and even a housekeeper as good as my grandmother had been had not been able to defeat that dust.

As I sat on my bed I thought about the future.

The house was mine now. The house and the twenty acres surrounding it were mine. Gran's money, what little there was, had been divided fairly between Jason and I.

I had signed over the rights to my parents' home to Jason years ago. I didn't want it. It held too many bad memories for me.

I was lucky that Tara lived with me now. My only income was from the bar and paying taxes on the land and house, plus the upkeep of the house would really stretch my meager income.

Eric came back when the sun was gone and he held me until I fell asleep. I woke several times that night, but each time he was there to hold me.

In all my misery I came to one conclusion.

I had never been in love before, but I thought this was how it felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for reference to drug use, reference to kidnapping and torture, violence, smut and language!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

THE NUMB LASTED for almost two weeks. Eric had been coming by regularly to visit and he called me on the nights when he couldn't. Jason and Sam took turns staying at my house when Lafayette was busy and we spent the evenings watching TV or simply talking. Jason was as quiet as I was, but we kept each other company.

There was still a killer on the loose and my own personal tragedy wouldn't stop him. Another girl had been killed recently, Harley Jones. She was seventeen.

I wondered if her parents had liked motorcycles.

During one of our many night time talks I told Eric about Sam's advice and five days after the funeral I met Tray Dawson in person.

I realized that I had known who he was all of my life, but I'd never known him well or even spoken to him. He was about maybe seven or eight years older than me and he'd married young. He was divorced and had a son, who was a star on the Clarice High School football team.

I wondered if that was because of the Were gene. Sam told me that shifting was hereditary, but Tray's ex-wife hadn't been a Were herself, so his son might just be a slight bit stronger and faster than his classmates.

I'd already been told a lot of information about my new bodyguard from both Sam and Jason, but when he stepped out of his battered Dodge Ram I finally matched the face to the name.

So this was a werewolf.

Tray was a barrel of a man with slightly graying dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed mustache. He was definitely the toughest looking man I'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe it was his massive size that did it, or the way his dark eyes began to map out my land as soon as he stepped out of his ancient truck. Either way I instantly felt safer knowing Eric had hired him to look after Tara and I.

Tray Dawson was wearing well-worn jeans and a plaid shirt with battle-scared black leather boots that day. His shirt looked like it was ready to burst open from the pressure of his bulging muscles. His dark brown eyes looked me up and down in an assessing sort of way and then he held out a massive hand for me to shake.

"Tray Dawson." he introduced, his voice deep and rumbling.

His hand was warm and callused, a real man's hand. I smiled. "Sookie Stackhouse. Please come in. Look around."

The Were stepped into my little home and began to walk around each room. He checked the doors, the windows and inspected every nook while I began to put together some sandwiches for lunch.

Tray was a big man, so I made him a big lunch.

I sat down the plates and put a bag of potato chips on the table as well.

When Tray came back from his inspection he sat down and gave me a small smile. "Thank you." he rumbled and then tucked in. He accepted a glass of coke and we were quiet for a while as we both ate.

Ten minutes later Tray looked at me.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. She was a real nice lady." I offered him a weak smile and then conversation went a little smoother from that.

Tray told me he ran a small motorcycle repair shop a few miles south of Bon Temps, close to Granger and that he had worked as a bodyguard on the side before.

A man of few words, but I liked him.

Tray fell into our routine quite easily and Tara took things in stride. Eric's explanation about protection had caught her off guard, but I could tell she was grateful.

Our bodyguard was quiet, but kind and kept his distance most of the time. He usually sat outside on the porch during the day with the paper or a magazine and he did regular rounds to check for intruders. He arrived right after sunrise and stayed for the day and I could sometimes even convince him to come inside for meals. When I was at work he just sat in a booth and read, never bringing any attention to himself.

The girls at work had asked about this new man in my life, but I just told them that he was looking out for me because he was a friend of Eric's. Charlsie looked starry-eyed at the thought of my boyfriend arranging for a bodyguard and even Arlene looked impressed.

Sam was pleased to see Tray there too and he seemed relieved.

Spending time in Tray's presence was less tiring than with most people. Because he was a Were, his thoughts were hard to read, but I could tell that he was alert, but mellow most of the time. Tray proved to be a relaxing companion as well as being a convenient hunk of muscle.

I suspected Eric had a nighttime guard posted near the house on the nights when he had to stay in Shreveport, but I never called him out on it. My heart was still mending and I was just grateful to have someone to take care of me for a little while.

My numb ended the second week after I went back to work. I felt safe because of Tray's presence, but the patrons in the bar were loud; both their outer and inner voices. People were still upset about the tragedy of Gran's death and they kept asking me how I was doing.

On top of that they were appalled about the death of Harley Jones. She was so young and she'd been killed not forty miles from Bon Temps.

I'd had to take more than one break in Sam's office to clear my head that week.

Just before the dinner rush started Amy, Danielle and Charlsie came to take over and I hustled to finish so I could leave.

My head was pounding.

Tray followed me in his pick-up to my home and I had just started to cook dinner when my phone rang. It was still light out, so it couldn't be Eric. He woke earlier than most because of his age, but even this would be too early for him.

It turned out to be my brother.

Jason babbled and cursed continuously for a few minutes before I finally got him to hush up and calmly explain what the problem was.

"Sook, I need help. I forgot my phone at Amy's house so I went back to get it and... Sook you need to get here and call Eric." That grabbed my attention.

"Jason... What's going on?"

"I can't explain over the phone, but please... I don't know what to do. Come over and if you have any of that fake blood lyin' around, bring it." He hung up.

I looked at Tray. I knew he heard the whole conversation, because his hearing was almost as acute as a vampire's. "You up for a trip?"

The Were nodded and off we were.

I called Tara on the way and left a message for her to go to Merlotte's or stay with a friend, since we wouldn't be home. Safety first.

I knew Amy lived in the woods just past the church I belonged to, so I directed Tray as he drove. The bag at my feet held the three bottles of blood I had in my house and I'd brought Jason's shotgun with us too.

My brother was standing a few feet from the house when we arrived and he looked nervous and scared about something. I caught a flash of something dark from his mind, but he was too confused for anything tangible. I grabbed the bag and Tray took the gun.

"You call Eric yet?" Jason asked as a greeting, before he walked back towards the house.

I followed quickly into Amy's home with Tray on my heels. "No, it's still light out, so even if he was awake he couldn't do anything. What's going on Jase?"

Jason came to a stop in front of a door I assumed led to the basement and looked at me. His eyes were dark and frightened. I almost hugged him, but he was opening the door before I could. "You'll see in a minute sis."

Tray went down before me and sniffed the air. I noticed his back stiffening and then he cussed under his breath. That caught my attention. Tray never cursed.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I knew why they were both so agitated.

A vampire lay slumped on top of an old metal tanning chair. His wrists were tied to the armrests with silver and there was a band around his neck and legs as well. The vampire had been middle-aged when he was turned. He had unremarkable features and was slightly overweight. Now his skin was gray and the usual glow vampires had was feeble. A rubber tube had been plugged into his forearm.

Fudge. This was Eric's missing vampire.

"Is he conscious?" As I spoke, the vampire's eyes fluttered open a little and then closed. He had suffered from the bleeds at some point, but it looked like he was too weak even for that.

I quickly pulled out my phone and speed dialed Eric's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Eric, it's Sookie. You need to come just as soon as you can. Jason found your missing vampire and he's in bad shape. He's been drained and silvered. Tray's with us. We're at 43 Oak Road in Bon Temps. It's behind the church and into the woods. Please, please hurry. Bring a donor or some bottled blood. I'll try and feed him with what I have, but you have to hurry."

I went further into the room and crouched by the vampire's head. I touched his arm and his eyes slowly opened again. "What's your name?" I noticed Tray pulling out the bottles of blood and ask if Jason had a straw. He went to get one and I focused back on the poor creature.

"Ed..Eddie." the vampire chocked.

I smiled at him, and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. He winced. "Sorry. Eddie, my name is Sookie. I am Eric Northman's human." Eddie's eyes opened again and I saw a little hope start to build in them.

I smiled at him again. "I've already called your Sheriff and he'll be here at first dark if he gets my message. If he doesn't, then I'll make sure you get out of here before anything more happens." I stepped back and let Jason get closer.

"Hey Eddie. I'm real sorry man. I didn't know you were here." Jason offered the straw to the vampire and Eddie began to slowly feed. I knew this wouldn't be enough. An injured vampire needs real blood.

"Did Amy do this to him?" Jason shrugged.

"I dunno. I just heard a noise and went to see what was down here. I... I can't believe this." Jason switched to the next bottle and I checked my watch. Almost time.

Ten minutes later my phone rang.

"_I am coming. I have contacted Pam and she will arrange for donors waiting at Fangtasia. I am bringing bagged blood. You did the right thing min kära." _

I breathed a sigh of relief hearing Eric's voice. "He's feeding, but I'm not sure he'll be able to drop fang."

"_Then we will find some other way until he is better. Do not panic. We will talk more when I arrive." _He hung up and I went to look for something to cut the silver with.

I found some wire cutters, but Tray stopped me. He pulled out his phone and began to snap pictures with the camera. I looked at him quizzically. "Evidence. I used to be a cop." He rumbled and continued with his job.

When Tray finished I began to carefully cut the links. Eddie was groaning in agony when the silver moved against his raw and bleeding flesh, but I knew it had to be done. "Shhh... I'm so sorry honey, but this has to come off. I'm doing it as fast as I can."

A large hand landed on my shoulder and I froze for a second, before relaxing when I noticed the chill seeping through my thin shirt.

Eric.

Jason must have invited him in.

"Hey. Tray took pictures before we did anything and he's had three bottles of synthetic." I pulled off the last bit of silver from Eddie's wrists, before starting on his legs. The silver was on top of his slacks, so thankfully it wasn't as painful for poor Eddie.

I stood up when the last piece of chain fell to the floor and stepped back. Eric had begun to feed the injured vampire from the bags of donor blood and I thought I even saw a small hint of fang. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. He would be okay.

Most people would be afraid of the sight of glinting fangs, but I guess I'm just not most people.

I never really was.

Jason was sitting on an old milk crate on the floor, staring at the wall. I crouched down in front of him. "I can't believe she would do this... This is... This is just sick. Who does that?" Jason's was agitated, well beyond normal.

"I mean I can understand folks bein' scared of vamps. I was too, but this is just wrong. Why would she do this?" My brother looked helpless and scared.

"You know the person who did this?" Eric asked, looming over Jason.

Jason exhaled harshly. "She is, well, she _was_ my girlfriend. I swear I didn't know. We hardly ever stay'd here and the only reason why I was here in the first place was 'cause I forgot my phone here last night. I didn't know."

I took Jason's hand and pulled it into my lap. "I know you didn't big bro and you did the right thing calling me."

"Very well." Eric said and went to check on Eddie.

The next few hours were spent with transporting Eddie to Fangtasia, calling his Maker and informing the Shreveport PD that we would be bringing in a drainer. Eddie was a resident of Shreveport, so that was who we'd be calling. I doubted Bud Dearborne or Andy Bellefleur would take this seriously even if we _did_ call them.

Eric told me that vampires usually had their own brand of justice when it came to drainers, but that on account of Jason and me she would be spared that. I shivered when he told me, but I understood. Vampires had a very old and violent past and changing their ways would be a long process.

Jason was on Amy's couch when she stepped through the door after her shift at Merlotte's. Eric and I were watching from the kitchen, covered in darkness. She turned on the lights in the living room and tossed her keys on a side table.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed my brother.

"Hey baby! I didn't know you'd be here." Amy chirped happily, pulling the elastic band from her hair. She stepped closer, but when she went to kiss Jason he pulled back.

"How could you?" My brother's voice was harsh. I'd never heard him talk to anyone like that before.

She looked bewildered. "How could I what? What do you think I did baby?"

"What kinda monster are ya?" Jason stood up.

The girl pulled off her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. She put her hands on her hips and looked exasperated. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Jason stepped closer to Amy and sighed, shaking his head. "My sister is datin' the head honcho of vampires around these parts. What'd you think would happen when I found out?"

Amy's green eyes narrowed to slits and I moved to step forward, but Eric put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turned my head to meet his eyes and then I understood. This was Jason's business.

"What did you do Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "Eddie's gone Ames. Sookie's boyfriend took him and he's gonna be alright. But you're gonna go to jail."

"Jail? But..."

"Just stop it. You're busted. I might not be the smartest guy out there, but I even I know not to do drugs or hurt nobody like that." For a guy with a temper my brother was being surprisingly calm about this. I was kind of proud of him.

Eric stepped out of the dark kitchen and walked towards her. "You have harmed my kind Amy Burley. It is time for you to come to justice." He said dramatically, but before he could reach her, Amy was screeching.

"I rescind your invitation!"

I watched amazed when Eric began to walk backwards out of the door. He looked angry and he was struggling, but the strange magic that flowed through vampires and created the boundaries of their existence was surely and quickly banning Eric's entry to a mortal's home.

Amy was laughing, but when Jason grabbed her arms and began to frogmarch her out of the house she began screaming like a banshee, cussing and talking trash at Jason.

I was frozen in shock.

Amy Burley had always seemed like such a sweet girl to me, but right now I saw her on the same level as Denise Rattray. Maybe they could share a cell and discuss how they were stopped by the Stackhouse siblings.

I snorted, but no one heard me because Amy was getting louder and louder and she was struggling and squirming like a madwoman.

Somehow she freed herself from Jason's grip and when she bent down I caught a flash of her thoughts.

"Knife!" Jason jumped back just in time when Amy pulled a switchblade from her boot and attacked.

Eric moved like lightening and broke her arm with an audible _snap _and then looked into her eyes. "Stay still Amy."

Her jaw went slack and she was frozen in place.

I'm not a big fan of glamour, but sometimes it can be downright practical. The violence of Eric's act was appalling, but then I thought of Eddie. She'd brought this on herself.

Maybe that made me a bad Christian, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I think even Gran would have had trouble worrying about Amy Burley or her broken arm.

I ran for Jason and checked him over. His t-shirt was slashed down the front and there was a small wound, but nothing too serious. I hugged him gently and breathed.

Jason was fine.

...

ERIC TOOK ME HOME and I went straight to my new bedroom. Gran's old room looked so different with my things in it. I'd had Lafayette help me move the furniture around and I'd changed the drapes too, but otherwise the biggest change was having me in the room; sleeping, living, taking baths and changing my clothes in a space that had been occupied by my grandmother for my entire life.

It felt strange and sad, but I also felt closer to Gran somehow.

I pulled off my jeans and bra and changed into an old t-shirt of Jason's from when he was on the Bon Temps High School football team. Sitting down on the bed I turned towards the door.

Eric stood leaning casually against the doorjamb. He had kicked off his boots and taken off his leather jacket, leaving him in his usual tight jeans and a Fangtasia novelty Tee. I gave him a little smile and held out my hand in invitation and he took it, walking towards me. He kept moving when he reached me and I was gently forced to lie on my back with him hovering over me leaning on his arms.

Not that I was complaining.

His golden hair fell in a curtain around his face, framing his strong bold features. I leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips and when I pulled back he followed me, our lips never separating. We spent a few long minutes kissing before he let me go so I could breathe.

Something occurred to me.

"Hey. You never told me what happened at the trial."

Eric shrugged, or he made a motion that looked like a shrug and smirked down at me. "You never asked."

Eric swooped down and kissed me, distracting me for a few moments with his smooth lips and cool tongue. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. "Did you ever rescind Bill Compton's invitation to your home, my Lover?"

Shaking off the haze of passion I thought about it. "I haven't really seen him since the night in Fangtasia. Doesn't the vampire have to be present for it to work?"

My vampire shook his head. I traced the faint stubble on his jaw with the tips of my fingers while I spoke, looking into the blue depths of his eternal eyes. "Bill Compton I rescind your invitation into my home."

Eric kissed me again, looking smug and pleased. The way this man... creature... being, could both frustrate and entice me. I groaned. He'd been trying to distract me again.

I slapped his arm. "Please tell me."

Eric stared at me.

I pouted.

My vampire rolled his eyes and moved to lie beside me on his side. I squirmed around to face him and began to play with his hair as he spoke. "I was given the rights to all of Longshadow's financial accounts and he himself was sentenced to two years in a coffin chained with silver. He will survive it, but it will not be pretty."

I nodded. "And Creepy Compton?"

Eric laughed, long and hard. I lay back and enjoyed both the sound and sight of his joy.

"Creepy Compton. I will have to remember that. Pam will love it." Eric kissed me hard, nibbling my lips and teasing my tongue for a moment. When he pulled back I glared at him for stopping, but he merely smirked.

"Your stalker was something of a... shall we say entertainment, for the Magister. He and I have been close acquaintances for close to three centuries and he knows I am a fair and honest ruler of my area." I nodded, furrowing my brow.

"I was very honest with Jorje. I told him of Compton's attempt to stake Longshadow for a human that did not even belong to him. I told him that Compton had not only broken protocol when he failed to register in his new area but also kept information to himself about drainers, a human infected with debilitating diseases and a very public murder case in my area involving Fangbangers. I also threw in the fact that he has been stalking my 'pet'." Well when he put it like that, Longshadow almost sounded smart.

Eric paused and then a devious grin lit up his beautiful face. "Jorje felt that Compton had deserved a series of punishments all befitting of his crimes."

If there was such a thing as a giddy vampire, Eric was it. Or maybe like... anticipating with delight all of the things my neighbor would be going through over the next however long time.

"For his attempted staking of a fellow vampire, Compton had his right hand removed. It will grow back in time. However, since Compton is currently diseased and now on a restricted diet, it will take at least twice as long as it normally would." I winced, horrified at the thought of having a hand chopped off.

"His punishment for the drainers and the deceased human was the removal of his fangs for a year. They take three months to grow back under normal circumstances, but the same goes for fangs as it does with limbs. When they grow back I am to remove them again. Pamela suggested to the Magister that Compton would be forced to drink bottled blood for the time period. Jorje took her up on the idea, since it would teach Compton restraint and to be more cautious who he feeds from." Eric's smile grew into an evil smirk.

"Jorje graciously allowed Pamela to keep Compton's fangs as a reward. I am currently having them turned into a set of earrings set in platinum." I couldn't help it. I snorted.

It was horrible and violent and vile, but somehow I found it funny as hell. That might make me a bad Christian, but Bill Compton had gotten to me. He was so kind to me when we met, but his behavior had begun to scare me.

I might have been spending too much time around vampires.

"The final thing was his area registration and the Magister has allowed me to deal with the punishment for that myself. I have given my Child free reign when it comes to that." I furrowed my brow and Eric's expression turned both smug and proud.

"Pamela enjoys a very entertaining form of punishment when it comes to rule-breakers in my area. She loves torture, but her favorite thing is humiliation." I cringed. Enjoying torture? I reminded myself to always stay on Pam's good side.

"Do you remember Taryn? The vampire who was feeding in the back of the club, on the night we met?" I nodded, smiling a bit at the memory of our first meeting.

"Taryn's punishment for breaking the house rules was service in the bar. My people are required to come to the bar at regular intervals to make it a 'vampire' bar, but this was different. She was to serve the humans as a waitress for a month. There is nothing more humiliating to a vampire than serving humans, since most of my kind sees humans as only being there to serve us." I was appalled, but it somehow didn't surprise me much that humans were looked down on like that. We were cattle to most vampires. I suppose servant is almost a step up from that.

"So is that what Bill will have to do? Serve the humans?" I asked, curious as to what extent Pam would go.

"I doubt it. His infraction was much bigger on the whole, and Pam simply loathes Compton. I suspect she is looking at costumes as we speak." I laughed. I think I might just learn to love Pam with time.

"You have to promise to let me come and see the show. I can't wait." Eric pulled me on top of him and rested his hands on my hips.

"I promise min kära. Pamela is most anxious to see your reaction." My vampire weaved his hand into my hair and tugged me close for one of his toe-curling kisses. His hand roamed underneath my shirt, traveling up and down my spine and rubbing my butt as his kisses strayed down my throat. I felt his fangs scratching at my skin and I pushed myself up on my arms, hovering over him this time.

"Do you need to feed?" I was slightly nervous about this. I'd never been bitten before.

Eric looked at me with a soft expression, his fangs white and glinting against his lips. "I don't need to just yet, but I want to. Your blood is exquisite."

I bit my lip. Eric was looking at me expectantly, but there was no pressure. He'd even retracted his fangs. I came to a decision, so I nodded and Eric's eyes lit up. That alone was worth it. "Thank you min kära."

My vampire rolled us so I was on my back again. My head was pillowed on his upper arm as it curled around me, while the other stroked my side. "Do not be nervous Lover. I would never hurt you."

Eric's soothing strokes were calming me down and he leaned down to kiss me again. I jerked when his hand brushed against my breast and then I was moaning a little. Even with the awkward angle his arm was in, Eric used his hand to distract me so I wouldn't be scared. I remembered the time we spent by the pond and my body grew warm at the thought while Eric's tongue teased and stroked slickly against my own.

His kisses moved across my jaw and down my neck, where he licked and sucked at my skin. His fingers pinched my nipple through my shirt and I felt his other hand move between my thighs. I was lost in a sea of stimulation, where I barely recognized the quiet _snick_ of Eric's fangs dropping.

I felt a tiny prick on my neck, just as two of Eric's long fingers slid into me and he began to draw small circles on my nub. He pumped them steadily in and out and I was grasping as the back of his head keeping his mouth at my throat as the pleasure threatened to consume me.

I fell off the edge with a lurch and then I was floating back down to earth just as Eric began to lick at the wound to stop the flow of blood. He smirked at me. "Do you want the marks?"

I shook my head. "Not where anyone can see." He nodded and I noticed him deliberately nick his own tongue before he bent to close the wounds.

"Thank you min kära. That should keep me satisfied for at least a week." I gave him a soft kiss and then smiled through a yawn.

"You should sleep Lover." I nodded and Eric helped me slide under the covers before spooning up behind me.

I felt my eyes drooping within minutes and then I was out.

...

I WOKE UP TO the house phone ringing. Groaning I pulled myself out of bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen. I had the day off, so I was dreading it being Sam. I wondered if anyone had told him about Amy.

"Hello?" I sat down on the stool Gran had set out next to the refrigerator for long conversations. I was so tired and maybe even a little weak. Eric had told me this would happen, so I promised myself a big lunch with lots of protein.

"Hey sis, it's me." Jason sounded tired as well.

"Hey big bro. How are you?" I tugged at the bottom of my shirt a little anxiously. This experience could push my brother in either one of two directions; either he would become stronger and learn from it or he would fall back into his usual routine of forgetting things with cheap booze and even cheaper women.

"I dunno sis. I'm kinda messed up. Can I come over?" I agreed instantly and we hung up. My poor brother was all shook up. I looked out of the window and spotted Tray leaning against the railing of the porch drinking from one of those travel mugs that come with thermoses. Checking the answering machine I found out that Tara had called last night, to say she was staying with a friend.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I was handing Tray a heaping plate of sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits I saw Jason's truck in the distance. I filled up Tray's thermos with fresh coffee and patted his wide shoulder before stepping off the porch to greet my brother.

Jason's eyes were a little red and he looked tired, but otherwise he was fine. I went to hug him and he squeezed me just a little too tightly. I grabbed his hand like I did when we were kids and tugged him towards the house and he followed me like a puppet.

A half hour later I could tell that the food was perking him up a little. Jason was predictable when it came to food. He had been staying here a lot since Gran died, so he had been eating well on a regular basis and we were closer than we had ever been.

After breakfast we sat in the living room on the couch with a cup of coffee each. I leaned against Jason's shoulder and we shared one of Gran's quilts for comfort. Fall was coming so it was a starting to become a little bit chillier in the mornings.

I stayed out of Jason's head as best I could and we spent the morning and afternoon together. I called Sam to talk to him about Amy and then cleaned the house a little, while Jason went out back to chop some of the trees he had brought me from the road crew.

They sometimes cleared away old trees during their work and Jason usually stocked the house up with wood for the winter.

The silence was comforting and when Tara came home she and I started dinner. Tray took his leave just as Lafayette arrived in his little rusted sports car. I kissed Lala and shooed him off to take a shower and twenty minutes later we were gathered around my Gran's old kitchen table enjoying a meal she had taught me to cook when I was sixteen.

...

THE NEXT DAY I helped Sam open Merlotte's. He was in a good mood and it spread to both me, Arlene and Holly. We turned on the radio and Sam even did a little step and twirl with me behind the bar. When Terry came in his ruddy face lit up when he noticed us. He even whistled a little when he stepped into the kitchen to start prepping for the afternoon lunch crowd.

Tray sat quietly in his usual booth with a crossword puzzle, but I thought I even saw him crack a little smile at our antics.

It was Thursday, so it wasn't very busy and two hours after we had opened Arlene pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Would you keep the kids overnight tomorrow?" she asked, a little shyly. I remembered the last time we'd talked about my keeping her kids, and I remembered the offense I'd taken at her hesitancy to have her kids around a vampire. I hadn't been thinking like a mother would think at that time.

Now, Arlene was trying to apologize in her own way.

"I'd be glad to." I waited to see if Arlene would mention Eric again, but she didn't. "Whatcha up to?"

"Well, Rene is takin' me to a concert in Baton Rouge and we're stayin' overnight in a hotel." she told me a little excitedly. "I'll stop by and leave them and we'll pick them up the next day. Say, six-thirty tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do I need to make them dinner?"

Arlene brightened. "No, I'll feed them before we go. Thanks Sug. They'll be excited to see their aunt Sookie."

"I look forward to it."

'Thanks," Arlene said. She paused, almost said something else, and then appeared to think again.

I suppose Eric had really made a difference when he came to take away the three rogue vampires. No one had said a word or even thought anything bad about our relationship since then. At least to my knowledge, and I had a pretty good idea about what went on in our little town.

Friday I worked during the day again so I got home about five. Tara was in the kitchen with her drawing pad and she'd fixed a new batch of sweet tea. Bless her.

I drank a big glass and then went upstairs to shower and change into shorts and a t-shirt. I dried my hair, brushed it and pulled it into a pony-tail before slapping on some moisturizer and some chap stick. Tara had cooked while I was upstairs so we had dinner while she told me about a party she went to in Monroe a few nights back. Tray opted to sit in the living room watching TV while we had ´family time´. I loved Eric more and more each day for his choice in bodyguards and I sent a small thankful thought to Sam as well as I chattered with Tara.

Around six-thirty-five Rene drove up with Coby and Lisa.

"Arlene's having trouble with one of her artificial nails," he explained, looking embarrassed at having to relay this feminine problem to me. "And Coby and Lisa were raring to get over here."

I noticed Rene was still in his work clothes— heavy boots, knife, hat, and all. Arlene wasn't going to let him take her anywhere until he'd showered and changed into something a little nicer than that.

Tray came out to shake Rene's hand and they spoke a little, while the kids chattered excitedly at me about school and how pretty their mom looked in her new dress.

Coby was eight and Lisa was five, and they were all over me like white on rice when Rene bent to kiss them both good-bye. Tara came out and took the kids' hands to lead them back to the kitchen for some ice cream while I spoke to Rene.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," he said. "If that's all right." He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Sure," I agreed. I'd taken the kids overnight before so it was no hassle for me.

Rene nodded at Tray and I went back to the kitchen, and a minute or two later I heard Rene's old pickup rattling down the driveway.

I picked up Lisa. "I can hardly lift you anymore, girl, you're getting so big! And you, Coby, you shaving yet?"

We all sat at the table for a good thirty minutes while the children ate their ice cream and rattled off their list of achievements since we'd last seen each other. Tara braided Lisa's bright red hair while Coby told me about little league baseball and when Lisa wanted to read to us I got out a coloring book with the color and number words printed inside, and she read those to us with some pride. Coby, of course, had to prove he could read much better, and then they wanted to watch a favorite show. I was already exhausted. Taking care of children that age was a lot more work than I remembered. Tara met my eyes and she grinned at me, knowing just how I felt.

Before I knew it, it was dark out and I went to talk to the kids after saying goodbye to Tray. They were absorbed in drawing pictures with some crayons I had lying around for just that occasion.

"My friend is coming over tonight," I told them. "His name is Eric."

"Mama told us you had a special friend," Coby said. "I better like him. He better be nice to you."

"Oh, he is," I assured the boy, who had straightened and thrust out his chest, ready to defend me if my special friend wasn't nice enough in Coby's estimation. Lisa had sat up on her knees and she was fiddling with her little skirt.

"Does he send you flowers?" Lisa asked romantically.

"Yes, he does. He's real good at that kind of stuff."

"Wooow. Has he asked you to marry him?"

"Well, no. But I haven't asked him, either."

Naturally, Eric picked that moment to knock.

"I have company," I said, smiling, when I answered the door.

"I can hear," he said. "You have tiny humans here." I looked at Eric with some trepidation. I hadn't thought about Eric not liking the kids.

"Oh, do not fear min kära. I enjoy children, they are funny. Like humans but miniature. Teacup people." He grinned and bent to kiss me. Thoroughly.

I took his hand and led him into the living room. Coby and Lisa stared. "Woooow. You're really tall," Coby said and Lisa smacked his arm. I noticed Tara hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Coby! Momma said not to be rude." I noticed Lisa had gotten over her problems with _r_'s.

I pulled Eric closer and he dropped onto the couch, straightening his long legs out in front of him. "Eric, this is Coby and this young woman here is Lisa," I said formally.

"Are you aunt Sookie's boyfriend?" Lisa asked, biting her lip. Eric chuckled and pulled me closer. He kissed the top of my head and I punched his shoulder, blushing at his behavior.

"I suppose that is an adequate word yes." He must have noticed the confusion on their faces because he amended his response. "Yes Lisa, I am aunt Sookie's boyfriend."

"She says you're real good at buying her flowers and stuff. Our almost step-daddy does that too." Lisa announced, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She blushed shyly when Eric smiled. Oh Lord.

I slapped his arm again. "She's five Eric. Behave." I hissed. My vampire looked at me innocently, but I could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Jerk.

"Are you a vampire?" Coby was smarter than I thought. Eric nodded and their eye bulged.

"Woooow. Mama would never let us meet one for real. Can we see your fangs?"

"Coby! I don't think that would be possible." I said, grabbing Eric's hand.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport aunt Sookie." Eric said, waggling his eyebrows. Tara chuckled at his antics and I glared at her. Eric kissed my cheek and then turned to the kids and opened his mouth a little, letting his fangs slide into place with a small _snick_.

The rest of the night was spent with the kids asking questions in that innocent way children do and Eric answered them as well as he could. He even showed them that he could fly. I could tell that he'd not spent much time around kids, but that he found them amusing.

Around ten Lisa began yawning and I decided it was time for them to go to bed.

When Coby and Lisa were safely tucked into bed in one of the spare rooms and Tara had gone to her own room for the night, Eric picked me up and took me to my bedroom.

"You were so great with them Eric. Thank you." I said, pulling him down to lie next to me. He just smiled and kissed me.

His kisses were soft and gentle, his lips sweeping against mine with just a slight pressure. Although I could feel his hard arousal against my leg I think he could sense I would be uncomfortable going any further with the kids in the house.

I must have drifted off because I woke to find Eric sitting on my bed with his laptop. He paused and looked at me when I touched his leg and he smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss before I dozed off again.

...

THE NEXT FEW DAYSwere quiet. Arlene came by Saturday morning to pick up the kids. She was flushed with excitement and I think I even spotted a few hickeys on her neck that she'd tried to cover up with make-up.

If I didn't know any better I'd think she'd been attacked by a vampire.

On Monday Eric came into the bar just as I was taking a pitcher of beer to Jason's boss Catfish Hennesy, Hoyt and Rene. My vampire smiled at me and sat down in my section.

Sam went to speak to him for a few minutes and Lafayette waved his spatula at Eric from the kitchen when he looked his way. Eric had somehow become part of the community now. I even noticed a few of the ladies looking at him in the same way they looked at my brother.

Geez.

I brought Eric a bottle of AB negative like usual and bent to give him a kiss. He smirked when I did and I blushed. I hadn't meant to mark my territory, but I suppose that's what it looked like to him. I didn't even care. Damnit, I could be possessive too sometimes.

"I'll be done in about an hour." I said, as I stood between his spread legs. He nodded and kissed me again, then letting his gaze sweep along my body. I flushed again and smacked his arm. Eric merely waggled his eyebrows and sent me on my way.

Jerk.

After my shift Eric folded himself into the little white car I had inherited from Gran and we drove to my house. Tara was out so we sat in the living room for a while. I turned on the TV and we watched an old movie on TCM for a while as I curled up with my legs in his lap.

Eric's hand was traveling from my bare feet and up and down my legs. My skin broke out in goose pimples each time his cold fingers swept and circled around my knees and up my thighs. His gaze was fixed on the TV but I could tell his attention was on the soft skin he was inspecting. When Eric's hand moved underneath the loose shorts I was wearing, I let a soft moan escape me and his head snapped in my direction, his eyes blazing blue fire.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely while his hand slipped beneath my shorts to cup my bottom. Warmth gathered in my stomach and I jolted when Eric growled, arousal racing through me at the sound. My head was spinning and I sucked his tongue as he tugged me into his lap, straddling his legs. I felt the cool hard length of his erection through his tight jeans and I slid close to his body, rocking my soaking center against him.

Eric's kisses grew more frenzied and I felt his fingers move to slide into me. I jerked and moved against his fingers erratically, shocking myself, but the need and desire I felt was clouding my judgment.

Suddenly Eric stood and I clung to him while he moved to lie me down on the couch beneath him, his fingers still exploring my folds. His thumb was circling my nub and I was breathing harshly into his mouth. Suddenly my shorts and underwear were gone and I lay spread out before him. I had barely registered the air on my skin when I felt Eric's soft golden hair against my inner thighs and he was sucking and tasting me while his fingers moved in and out of my body. My eyes rolled back into my head and my body arched off the couch when his tongue flicked against my clit in a dizzying pattern.

"Look at me Lover."

My eyes flew open and met Eric's deep blue in the light from the television. His gaze was intent and feral. He was humming tunelessly while he devoured me and I felt the coil in my stomach becoming tighter and tighter as I struggled to look into his eyes. Suddenly he turned his head and then I felt a pinch before my world exploded in color. I think I screamed his name, but I can't be sure.

I returned to myself while Eric was licking the little wounds on my thigh closed. His gaze on me made me swallow, feeling a shiver run down my spine again.

The crunch of gravel brought me out of my daze and I struggled to find my clothes, cursing inwardly at my distraction. I couldn't find my underwear.

When I looked at my vampire he was leisurely sucking his fingers. The fingers he had just used to bring me to a spectacular orgasm. Eric's eyes were still trained on my body and I could tell that his passion and desire for me was on a very precariously flimsy leash.

Gulp.

"Some day soon Lover, there will be no more distractions." he said. It sounded like a threat. Or a promise. Boy oh boy did I hope so.

I gave him a soft kiss and stepped out of his reach. I knew that giving him more would snap his restraint.

"Sookie? You home girl?" Tara. I went to greet her and I hoped Eric would calm down in the meantime.

"Hey Tara." my blush was fierce and Tara was looking at me strangely.

"I was just watching some TV with Eric." I explained, smoothing my shirt and her eyes lit with understanding. She grinned and patted my hair. I was sure I looked like I had been doing exactly what I had.

Eric was smirking when he stepped out of the living room and Tara matched his expression. I spared them one glance and then hurried into the kitchen, my face burning.

I was just drying a plate when Eric placed a soft kiss on my head. "I must go to Fangtasia min kära. I have a few things to deal with before dawn. The wolf will be here in a few hours." I nodded and turned my head to kiss him. He still tasted like me and my blush flared up again. My vampire smirked, his fangs just peeking beneath his lips and he left while I was still cursing him inside my head.

"You need any help with that Sook?" Tara asked, but I could tell from her head that she was exhausted and had an early class, so I sent her to bed.

I thought about Lafayette as I stood there cleaning the dishes and pans. Gran's death had taken a toll on him. She was the one who had always encouraged him to follow his dreams even if life had given him a difficult road to travel. Lala had been very quiet lately, but he had been coming by often, just to sit in the kitchen or read through Gran's little books of recipes.

I must have been standing there for about fifteen minutes lost in thought, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit: 07/01/14**

**A/N: **I caught a few mistakes in my own re-reading of this fic in order to continue on book 2 and then decided to do a complete edit just for my own sake.

**This story is NOT pro-Bill!**

**Warning for violence, language and minor character death!**

Thank you to my BETA** Sin of the Fallen **for working with me on this

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood universe. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I own nothing except my laptop, my collection of books, my broken Ipod and the fluff in my pockets. ****No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

THE WIND WAS KNOCKED out of me, but I pushed back and rammed my elbow into my attacker's stomach. He made an "oof!" sound as the wind was forcefully pushed from his lungs and I tried to free myself as best I could by punching and squirming. Strong arms wrapped around my torso, but I writhed in his grip until it loosened enough for me to move. Struggling and fighting against the arms that still held me, I frantically cast my eyes around for a weapon. I knew that Jason's shotgun was somewhere in the house, but in that moment I had no idea where it had been placed. Finally I caught sight of my Gran's old cast iron skillet on the counter, just within my reach.

Turning my body, I bashed its solid weight against my attacker and fled from the kitchen.

**"**Fuck! Goddamn it! Get back here, you fucking bitch!"

When I heard the pained yell I was already running down the hall, still searching for a weapon or at least a place to hide. Casting out with my extra sense I tried to reach out as I moved through the house. It was my best form of protection while I was unarmed.

Dark tangle, red, black, pain. Hate.

As I ran into the living room screaming for Tara, images poured into my head that made me sick, made me terrified.

Pissed me off.

A young blond girl with wide gray eyes, gasping for breath as her life was taken. Tara in our familiar kitchen, angry, punching and screaming, fighting for her life. Dawn, opening her door to invite someone in and then being pushed down with her own pantyhose tightening around her neck. A flash of Maudette, naked and begging for her life. A blond woman who looked familiar, dropping to the ground.

I slipped into the bathroom and silently pulled the door closed behind me, hoping to buy some time.

The shock and horror of what I had just seen was almost paralyzing.

"Sookie. Come on, Sookie, let's be… let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Sookie, I was just playing. Sookie? Seriously, I was just kidding."

Yeah right.

I probed deeper and found an image of Arlene's kids, sitting at my kitchen table; I saw myself, and I didn't look like the person I saw in the mirror each day. I had huge gaping holes in my neck, and I was acting obscene and lewd; my face bore a knowing, salacious leer, and I patted the inside of my thigh suggestively.

I was in the mind of Rene Lenier. This was how Rene saw me.

Rene was crazy.

Now I knew why I'd never been able to find out who the murderer was; Rene had kept his secret thoughts, his secret personality in a dark place within his mind – a place hidden and separate from his conscious self.

Suddenly the door flew open and he was on me, struggling to put both hands around my throat as I kicked and screamed. His thoughts were a swirling mass of dark haze, too incoherent to decipher,

except the rage he felt.

I saw a flash that made bile rise in my throat.

"Your sister," I gasped, punching at his shoulders. "Is Cindy still alive, Rene?"

"Bitch!" he screamed slapping my face, and I knew in that second that the first woman to die had been Rene's sister; the one who liked vampires, the one he was supposedly still visiting from time to time. Rene had killed Cindy while she was still wearing her pink-and-white hospital cafeteria uniform. He'd strangled her with her own apron strings. And he'd had sex with her, after she was dead. She'd sunk so low, she wouldn't mind her own brother, he'd thought, as much as he was capable of thinking at that point.

Anyone who'd let a vampire do that deserved to die. Anyone who'd let a dead man touch them was beyond saving.

And he'd hidden her body out of shame. The others weren't his flesh and blood; it had been all right to let them lie for someone else to find them.

_-She deserves it, needs it, wants to die. They all do. That's why she fucks them fangers.-_

I'd gotten sucked down into Rene's sick interior, submerged in the dark swirls of madness, and it had made me falter in my efforts to free myself. When I came back into my own head, he had wrestled me to the floor. Rene was straddling me, trying to hold down my arms as he struggled to free his belt. When I redoubled my efforts to writhe out of his grasp, Rene hit me in the face so hard that the blow broke something in my nose and hurt so bad I almost blanked out.

I tried to claw at his face, but he grabbed my arm and smashed it against the side of the bath tub. I felt the bone snap and the pain was beyond anything I had ever felt, but I never stopped struggling.

I thought of my brother, of Lafayette, of Tara. Eric.

His hand was pressing me down against the floor, trying to crush my throat.

_-You fucking hear me, you filthy fucking cunt? I'm gonna tear out your goddamn throat with my hands and fuck your dead face! Mind-reading, vampire-fucking, freak bitch!- _

"Girls like you deserve to die," he snarled. "I can feel you in my head, you freak!"

While Rene held me down by my neck he was still groping for his belt and I punched and ripped at him with my good hand. Suddenly his belt was free and he struck me again. Pain blossomed at my temple and I saw lights flicker at the corners of my vision, but I held on.

Fighting, gasping, screaming. Never let go, never give up!

Suddenly Rene's grip slackened and then he slumped sideways off me like a broken doll, smacking his forehead against the tiled floor. Tara was standing in the doorway with Jason's shotgun in her hands. Tears were pouring down her face, but her eyes were blazing with rage.

She had smashed Rene's head with the hilt of the gun, knocking him out. "I couldn't kill him. I'm sorry, Sookie, but I just couldn't do that."

I nodded weakly and slumped back, letting my arms fall to the floor beside me, fighting to stay conscious.

I lay there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, thanking God for my best friend.

When I'd gotten my bearings, Tara helped me up and into the kitchen where I settled into a chair. She brought me a glass of water and called the police and then Eric, Jason and Lafayette.

Bud Dearborne was first on the scene. The sheriff took one look at me and then went into the bathroom where Tara had directed him.

Jason had been at Merlotte's when Tara called so he came in with Lala. They raced into the house and then both stopped in their tracks when they saw me. Their eyes bulged when they took in my injuries before they moved almost as one. Jason carefully embraced me while Lafayette checked his cousin for injuries.

I hadn't shed a single tear through the ordeal, but at the sight of my brother's face I finally broke down. Sobs strained and tugged at my battered throat and I could barely breathe, but the tears still fell and my relief was an almost tangible thing.

Ten minutes passed while police gathered and my family stood around me.

The bubble was back, surrounding us, just as it had when Tara was attacked. This time we were alone.

The front door slammed against the wall with such force that several items rattled around the house.

I looked up to see Eric striding towards me, pushing people aside to reach me, his eyes blazing with fury. Anguish flickered across his features when he saw my bruised face and battered body. I was gently scooped up and cradled against his chest as he sat down in one of my Gran's tiny white kitchen chairs.

His big hands were soothingly running through my hair and he was murmuring softly in a language I couldn't understand, while I sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with tears and blood. Lafayette stood stoically next to Eric with Tara held against his side and Jason was crouched next to us, holding my uninjured hand.

I'd been terrified and pissed off, but it was over. It felt like I'd been at war, and I was so tired.

Eric's face was tight with tension and he looked every bit the ferocious vampire he was, when Rene was brought out. The madman was cussing and screaming about filthy whores that needed to be put down, but we just watched him go in silence.

The sky grew brighter and I looked at Eric.

He looked like he was willing to burn before he let go of me.

"The sun's coming." I whispered, putting a hand on Eric's cheek. He tightened his hold on me, making me suck in a painfully harsh breath. The crushing grip loosened, but Eric's expression stayed the same; stubborn, furious, deadly.

"I know I should go min älskade (my love). But it is difficult for me. I have almost lost you tonight." I pressed my lips carefully against his, reassuring my vampire that I was still alive. My throat was in agony, but I had to say something to make him leave. There was no place in my little home for him to hide from the sun and its deadly rays.

"I'm alright. Well... no I'm not, but I will be. Tara saved my life." Eric's gaze snapped to my best friend and he stared at her for a long moment.

I put my hand on his cheek again to get his attention. "You have to go Eric. You'll burn. Jason and Lala and Tara will take care of me. Tray will be here too. I need to go to the hospital and then I'll be here when the sun goes down. I promise."

Eric was clearly struggling with this, but finally he sighed and nodded, clearly unhappy, but knowing I was right.

I looked at the sky outside. Pink was starting to glow at the horizon. My vampire stood and reluctantly transferred me to Jason's arms.

He kissed me, so carefully and then turned to leave without a word. He stopped at the open door, staring at me, troubled, and then closed it behind him, racing away at vampire speed.

...

I WAS LYING IN my own bed when I woke the next day. It was late afternoon by then. When we'd finally finished with the police, an ambulance had come and taken me to the hospital in Clarice and I had spent most of the morning there.

I'd refused to be admitted.

I wanted to keep my promise to Eric.

The signs of battle were obvious on my body; my right wrist was broken and so was my nose, so I had to keep a cast and a brace on for at least a month. Bruising covered half of my face and my throat had been battered so fiercely I could hardly speak.

Tara had fought my battle for me, telling the doctors that I wanted to go home. After a long stubborn argument, the exasperated doctor had released me to the care of my family and then proscribed me pain killers.

Swallowing was so painful I was almost in tears just thinking about it.

Jason was asleep on the chair in the corner of my room and I could feel the brainwaves of both Lafayette and Tara somewhere in the house. Tray was outside talking to someone. I probed with my mind and felt the thought pattern of Andy Bellefleur.

I closed my eyes and dozed a little.

A while later Andy came in, waking me from my short nap. I could hear his heavy footfalls and feel his thoughts and the combination roused me. Jason woke and left the room after exchanging a few words with the Detective and Andy pulled the chair a little closer so he could sit by my bed.

I opened my eyes just as he was sitting down and we exchanged a long stare.

"Rene is in custody." Andy said without pause. "And he wont stop talking."

I made the briefest motion of my head, hoping it looked like a nod.

"He says this goes back to his sister, who was seeing a vampire. Cindy evidently got so low on blood that Rene thought she'd turn into a vamp herself if he didn't stop her. He gave her an ultimatum, one evening in her apartment. She talked back, said she wouldn't give up her lover. She was putting on her apron, getting ready to go to work as they were arguing. He yanked it off her, strangled her... did other stuff."

Andy looked a little sick at the thought.

"I know," I whispered. Andy looked a little relieved that he wouldn't have to tell me exactly _what_ that 'other stuff' was.

"It seems to me," Andy began again, "that somehow he decided he'd feel justified in doing that horrible thing if he convinced himself that everyone in his sister's situation deserved to die. In fact, the murders here are very similar to two in Shreveport and one in Bunkie that haven't been solved up until now, and we're expecting Rene to touch on those while he's rambling along."

I could feel my lips pressing together in horrified sympathy for those other poor women. Now Rene Lenier would be brought to justice. It wouldn't bring back those poor girls, but it would stop the murders.

Rene would probably never see sunlight ever again.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Andy asked quietly. "Go slow, take your time, and keep your voice down to a whisper. Your throat is badly bruised."

I had figured that out for myself, thanks Andy.

I quietly murmured my account of the evening after Eric had left, and I didn't leave anything out. Andy had switched on a little tape recorder after asking me if that was all right. He placed it on the pillow close to my mouth when I indicated the device was okay with me, so he'd have the whole story.

Andy left when he was done, patting my hand and looking severe. Lafayette came in a few minutes later and he crouched down by my side looking me over.

"Hooker, yous looks like shit." I almost snorted. Thanks Lala.

"But you is one tough bitch. You and Tara both. You need anythin'? I gots some o' Gran's homemade ice cream for ya if you want?" Lala was trying to entice me and it was working.

I could have cried with joy.

Nodding carefully, I lifted my good arm, indicating I wanted out of bed. Lafayette called for Jason and helped me up while my brother gathered some blankets and pillows so I could be warm on the couch. It was still in the late summer months, but I was running a slight fever, so I felt the chill of the old house more acutely than usual.

When I got to my feet I noticed that I was wearing a long flannel night gown with thick woolen socks.

My arm was in a cast, my nose had a big bulky brace on it and I couldn't see out of my left eye. I had never felt more pathetic in my whole life, but I had my family.

Lafayette helped Jason tuck me in and then he left the room while my brother put an extra pillow behind my head. Jason's eyes were dark and his thoughts were angry and sad. I took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. My brother had never taken distress very well and the dark circles under his eyes bore testament to that fact.

Jason was bent down kissing my forehead when the front door burst open.

Arlene was a mess. Her hair was in a tangle of red snarled curls, she had no makeup on, and her clothes were obviously chosen at random.

I'd never seen Arlene without her hair perfectly styled and her makeup loud and bright.

She looked down at me and for just a second her face was hard as granite and her lips were pressed together in a tight line. Then it seemed she really saw me; took in my battered face and the cast where my useless arm was supported.

Her face crumbled.

"I was so mad at you, I didn't believe it, but now that I'm seeing you and what he did... oh, honey, can you ever forgive me? I had no idea, Sookie, I swear."

I didn't even have a chance to nod or respond, because she just kept talking. "I brought him around my kids. I slept in the bed with him every night, and all that time it was nothing but lies. God, you think you know someone. How could I not know?"

"None of us did mama bear. Don't you go blamin' yourself." Lafayette said as he came in, putting a glass of iced water next to me on the side table. He plopped down on the floor next to my head and handed me a bowl with a few scoops of homemade vanilla ice cream.

I hoped my expression showed Lala just how much I loved him.

Arlene was sobbing and ranting about me reading the minds of every man she met from now on, but I just couldn't deal with it. My body was throbbing and my head was pounding from the force of her agonized and frenzied thoughts.

I wanted her out of here.

I tried to telegraph this to Jason with my eyes, and thankfully the message got through somehow. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her out. It was a while before the sound of Arlene's agonized screeches fell silent as they followed her out of my home, while my brother tried to console her.

Jason felt angry and betrayed; he was pissed off that someone he knew and trusted had hurt his sister. I wasn't sure Jason would be able to bounce back from this.

Sam came by around dinnertime with several bags of food from the bar. His jaw clenched when he saw me, but he just bent to kiss my head without comment and then sat with me, talking about random gossip from the bar to take my mind off things. He told me that Charlsie's grown daughter Janie was pregnant and my fellow waitress had been walking around on a cloud for a few days. Holly and Jason's friend Hoyt Fortenberry had started dating and Jane Bodenhouse's son had finally moved out of his mother's house.

Good for him.

The painkillers were making me sleepy and a little loopy, but when darkness fell I knew it was only a matter of time before Eric came to see me.

Sure enough he was standing in front of me just as the last few rays of light had disappeared. His hair was wet and his clothes were damp. I gave him an inquiring look.

"I slept in the ground. It is dirty business, so I rinsed off in the pond. I have called Pam and she will be by with a change of clothes for me." He folded his large body down on the floor by my head and stroked my hair.

"How are you min kära?" he asked, inspecting my body with his eyes and light touches of his hands.

Tara was sitting on the couch at my feet, so she answered for me. "Sook is banged to oblivion but she'll be fine. The worst is her broken wrist and nose; they'll take a few months to mend. She's got bruises all over and a tiny crack in her left cheekbone, but the doctor said that would heal on its own. She's just sore as hell right now." Eric had been running his cool fingertips across the bruises on my face as Tara spoke.

I could hardly feel it he was so gentle.

"Min sköldmöns. (shield maiden) My warrior. You are so brave my Sookie." Eric kissed my swollen eye, soft like the flutter of a butterfly's wing. Tara left the room then and I raised my good arm to pull Eric closer. I kissed him softly, showing how much I cared about him, how much I loved him with my touch.

We just sat there for a while, trading soft kisses and he helped me take my medication again. It burned on the way down, but I knew I'd feel better soon. The cold water soothed my battered throat and the ice cream tasted like heaven and helped ease the swelling.

Pam arrived about an hour after Eric did.

In addition to a small duffle bag, Eric's Child was carrying an assortment of flowers just like she had the last time I'd seen her. I wondered what Dear Abby had to say about a woman being beaten-up by her would-be killer.

Pam put the flowers down on the table and then just stared at me with those unfathomable gray eyes of hers, while she spoke to Eric in that strange melodic language they used - Swedish if I remembered correctly.

Eric kissed my brow and then took the change of clothes, leaving the room while Pam perched on the coffee table.

"You are bruised and battered my telepathic friend." Thanks Pam. I nodded.

She leaned down and stroked a strand of hair from my face, a strangely gentle gesture for Pam. "You are a warrior. Eric is most proud of you. Chow was slightly impressed when I told him and I think Thalia almost smiled. For a human you are quite fierce." Pam was grinning, showing a little fang when she told me.

My ability to take a beating and fight back pleased her. Good for me.

"I would have enjoyed playing with the human who did this to you my friend, but Eric told me the human law has taken him and he will be put in prison. A shame." I shivered a little at the glow in Pam's eyes when she spoke of the pain she wanted to put Rene through.

In a strange way I was almost touched.

Eric came back and Pam bent to gently hug me. I was surprised but pleased at her gesture. Maybe Pam and I would be close some day.

She passed Lafayette on her way out and they assessed each other, both closely observing the creature in front of them. "Those are some fine lookin' shoes lady. Louboutin?" Pam's facial expression changed and I could tell she nearly broke into a smile.

Tara piped up from the doorway to the kitchen after looking Pam up and down. "Oh yeah cousin those are from the spring line. She's wearing Louboutin pumps and her outfit is both Dolce and Gucci. That is one finely dressed vamp." Pam was almost preening at the praise and I could tell Eric was very amused by the exchange.

"I like them." Pam told me and then she was gone.

A half an hour later Lafayette had gone home and Tara was in her room. Eric picked me up gently in the classic Rhett Butler style and took me to my room again. His jaw was tight and his face wiped clear of emotion, but his eyes glowed with pain and remorse.

My vampire was blaming himself.

"Sookie?" Eric spoke after he had allowed me to rest for a little while.

"Hmm?" I murmured, opening my eyes.

Eric looked upset. "Will you take my blood to heal? I am agonized to see you like this min kära."

I thought about it. "If I heal right away, people will notice." I croaked, touching his cheek. I knew what a great gift he was offering and didn't want him to think I was being ungrateful.

His jaw clenched. "Just a few drops will improve your throat; maybe even mend your bones a little more quickly. Just enough so you can move. Please my Lover, I cannot stand this." I blinked at him.

If I had ever doubted how much Eric cared for me, those thoughts were gone now. My strong, fierce, powerful, immortal boyfriend had just begged me to let him heal me.

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

Eric's face became animated again and he scooped me up, careful not to jostle my battered body as he placed me between his legs with my back against his front. I carefully turned my head and kissed his chest, right above where his heart had beaten a thousand years ago.

"What will this do to me?" I croaked, again remembering a past discussion. That conversation in Eric's office seemed like a lifetime ago.

My vampire stroked my side as he gathered his thoughts. "It will form a blood tie to me. I will be able to feel you, know where you are and sense your emotions to a certain degree. You might feel a slight more attracted to me for a little while." He grinned for the first time that night and my heart soared at the sight.

"Some mortals have dreams. Very vivid, arousing dreams." The eyebrow-waggle was back too I noticed.

I thought it over and then turned my head up for a kiss, running the fingers of my good hand in a small circle along his thigh. When Eric pulled back I still had my eyes closed, just luxuriating in the safety I felt in his arms. Damsel in distress is usually not a role I play, but Rene had done a number on me. I was allowing myself to be comforted if only for one night.

There was a small crunching sound and then Eric held his wrist out in front of me. A thin line of blood was leaking from the small wound he had made.

The only other vampire to offer me his blood was Bill Compton. It had made me sick back then, but this was Eric, the vampire I loved; the immortal creature who had kept me and my family safe, who had supported me and who my Gran had adored.

Bill's blood had made me ill just thinking about it, but Eric's blood was offered because he cared about me and couldn't stand to see me in pain.

I bent my head the few short inches and slowly licked at the wound. Swallowing what felt like just a few drops I pulled back and leaned back against Eric's strong chest while he stroked my sides like a kitten that needed to be soothed.

It took only a few seconds for me to feel the effects of his ancient blood. My throat was instantly less tight and my wrist and cheek began to itch. I remembered that itch from when Longshadow had attacked me.

"Thank you." I whispered, turning my head towards him. Eric licked the corner of my mouth and then he kissed me. It was soft and exploring, slow and soothing. After a few minutes he pulled back and held my chin in his large hand. His jewel-bright blue eyes were boring into mine.

"No my Lover. Thank you for letting me take care of you. You are a strong woman Sookie Stackhouse, but I feel the need to care for you. You are very special to me min kära." I offered my vampire a small smile and then relaxed against him, safe and mending.

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER...<p>

My cast was driving me nuts. It itched and it scraped against everything and I was about ready to scream. I was in the process of trying to sneak a finger underneath the plaster to get some relief when Jason plopped down on the stool in front of me at the bar.

Sam was in Monroe, bar tending at an anniversary party at the country club, so I was left in charge for the night. It had been quiet for a Friday, but nothing out of the ordinary since it was the end of the month. September was coming to an end and you could really start to smell the seasons changing. Louisiana never truly gets cold until November, but the chill in the night was exciting to me.

Winter meant longer nights. More time with Eric and more time for sleep.

My brother grinned at me and then snatched up the pen I had tucked behind my ear, handing it to me. He gave my arm a significant look. "Trust me sis."

It was instant relief.

Sweet scratching bliss!

I had forgotten the time when Jason had broken his own arm after an accident with one of the machines they use on the road crew. He'd been out of commission for three months because it was such a complicated break.

He'd even had to have surgery.

My own injuries were practically gone. The bruising was the first thing to fade and then finally after three weeks I was allowed to remove the brace on my nose. Being able to wash my face normally and put on make-up was pure bliss.

I was still limited at work, but I could carry most things with one hand and I could still fill up a pitcher as long as I let the weight rest on the counter while I worked the tap.

The small amount of Eric's thousand-year-old blood had sped up the process some, but I was impatient by nature and being restricted for so long had long since become annoying.

Two weeks to go before I was free.

I slipped Jason his usual Dixie draft and checked on the other customers. It was late, so we were pretty much empty, but one person had been occupying space at the bar for most of the night.

Andy Bellefleur was as drunk as a skunk.

This wasn't normal behavior for Andy—believe me, I know all the drunks in Bon Temps. After working at Sam Merlotte's bar for several years I've been pretty much introduced to all of them.

But Andy Bellefleur, native son and leading Detective on Bon Temps's small police force, had hardly ever been drunk in Merlotte's before.

I could understand why though. About an hour ago I had indulged in my own curiosity and peeked into his mind. Just between you and me, I wish I hadn't.

Andy had had to arrest a man that afternoon for kidnapping. The man had taken his ten-year-old neighbor to a place in the woods and raped her. The girl was in the hospital, and the man was in jail, but the kind of damage done to that child is the kind you can never leave behind. The crime touched a bit too closely on my own past for comfort.

I pushed that thought away as quickly as it had formed.

I had allowed Andy his time to escape, but when I saw him begin to tilt sideways on his stool I decided it was time for him to go home and sleep it off.

"Andy Bellefleur, give me your keys," I said. His broad face turned up to me, showing very little comprehension. After a long pause my meaning obviously started to filter through to Andy's addled brain and he began to fumble in the pocket of his khakis for his keys.

The target was my hand, but the heavy key ring clumped down on the bar-top a few inches to the left of my outstretched palm.

His face was mournful and given the day he'd had, I felt for Andy.

I put another bourbon-and-Coke on the bar in front of him.

"My treat," I said, and went to the phone at the end of the bar to call Portia, Andy's sister.

The Bellefleur siblings lived in a decaying large white two-story antebellum, formerly quite a showplace, on the prettiest street in the nicest area of Bon Temps. On Magnolia Creek Road, all the homes faced the strip of park through which ran the stream, crossed here and there by decorative bridges for foot traffic only; a road ran on both sides. There were a few other old homes on Magnolia Creek Road, but they were all in better repair than the Bellefleur place, Belle Rive.

Belle Rive was just too much for Portia, a lawyer, and Andy, a cop, to maintain, since the money to support such a home and its grounds was long since gone. But their grandmother, Caroline, stubbornly refused to sell.

Portia answered on the second ring.

"Portia, this is Sookie Stackhouse," I said, leaning against the register. Like I said, the bar was pretty much empty that night, but a few crew workers from the local mill were having a good time around the pool table, so I had to raise my voice a little to cut through the noise.

"You must be at work."

"Yes. Andy's here, and he's three sheets to the wind. I took his keys. Can you come get him?"

"Andy had too much to drink? That's rare. Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes," she promised, and hung up.

I went to check on Andy again and then began to wipe down the tables. Jane Bodehouse was in her usual seat at the bar, drooping over a screwdriver. I would have to call her son again. At least he'd moved out of her house, so he wouldn't have to clean her up.

Jason had moved to a table and was talking to a pretty blond girl with a narrow face, blue eyes and a wide mouth. She was flirting with him heavily, but my brother was hardly acknowledging her in the usual way he would when females threw themselves at him. I was secretly pleased, since the feel of her thoughts was the snarled tangle that registered as "other" to me. She was some sort of supernatural being, I could tell.

My brother was smiling, but it was a friendly expression and not the usual Tom-cat one he'd worn and perfected since about the time he'd hit puberty.

Jason had been very quiet lately.

Ever since Amy Burley I hadn't seen him with a girl and he came over several times a week to check on me or just to spend time with me and Tara. I had feared that the drama with Amy and the whole ordeal with Rene would have turned him even more towards booze and the lose lifestyle he had engaged in before, but my brother had turned another leaf. Jason looked rested, healthy and sober.

I knew something was still bothering him, but I had given up on trying to coax it out of that stubborn head of his, since I refused to peek into his mind. It was a Stackhouse trait and I knew from myself that Jason wouldn't talk until he was good and ready.

I'd turned towards the bar just as Portia stepped through the door. For once, she wasn't wearing the skirt, blouse, jacket, hose, and three-inch pumps that constituted her professional uniform. She'd changed to a pair of blue jeans, a red top with spaghetti straps and sandals. Portia was built quite differently than her brother's square form. She was petite and curvaceous with long, thick, chestnut hair and wide brown eyes. Where Andy was blocky and square she was sensuous and beautiful.

Tonight Portia had obviously been in a hurry, so her make-up hadn't been touched up or her hair combed. She plowed single-mindedly through the door and up to the bar.

"Well, he's soused, all right," she said, evaluating her brother. "It doesn't happen often, but if he decides to tie one on, he does a good job."

"Portia, I'll see if Jason'll help you carry him to your car," I said. Andy was taller than Portia and thick in body, clearly too much of a burden for his sister.

"Thank you." she said, looking exasperated. I got my brother's attention and he agreed to help, leaving his company behind. She looked miffed at the interruption.

"You're a sweet girl, Sookie," Andy volunteered unexpectedly and I blinked at him, stunned. Jason looked astounded, but then grinned when Andy began to slouch across the counter. Portia was drumming her perfectly manicured nails against the bartop.

He'd finished the drink I'd poured for him so I swept the glass out of sight. "Thanks, Andy," I said. "You're okay, yourself."

"Where's . . . boyfriend?"

"Right here," said a cool drawling voice, and Eric appeared just beside Andy. I smiled at him over

Andy's drooping head. Portia was giving Eric an obvious look of interest, pushing out her ample bosom, but Eric's glacial blue eyes were only for me. He leaned across the bar to give me a kiss.

Eric's lips were cool and soft as he swept them across mine. You had to get used to it. Like when you laid your head on his chest, and you didn't hear a heartbeat inside.

"Good evening, min kära," he said, sliding one of his long fingers down my arm.

I shivered and then turned to warm a bottle of the Japanese-developed synthetic AB negative. I heard Jason greet my vampire and Eric returned the greeting in the less-than-chilly way he did with the people he considered "his". Two minutes later the microwave oven dinged and I took the bottle out, shaking it to clear out any hot-spots. I slid it across the bar just as Jason was tugging Andy down from his stool. He'd slid one arm around his waist and Andy was leaning against him.

"Thanks, Sookie," Portia said. "Is his bar tab settled up?"

I nodded.

"Okay," she said, slapping her hand on the bar to signal she was out of there. Her eyes lingered on my vampire for just a few seconds and I felt a small flash of irritation. Eric was quite obviously taken.

I knew that Portia Bellefleur had ideas about her own good looks, her intelligence and her charm, but the thoughts than ran through her mind were not of herself, but rather of me and what a man like Eric could possibly see in a "low-breed, uneducated bumpkin like that Sookie Stackhouse."

She figured I must be good in bed.

Portia's thoughts ran a little too close to what I had heard from others, so I turned away to straighten a few bottles behind the bar as the youngest of the Bellefleur siblings left Merlotte's to join her brother.

I felt Eric's eyes on me, but I just straightened a few bottles and puttered around behind the bar until Jason returned to capture his attention. My emotional turmoil must have filtered through the flimsy blood-tie we shared, but I just couldn't deal with discussing the inner workings of Portia Bellefleur at that time.

...

WHEN I ARRIVED at work the next morning, my good mood had returned. I'd gotten over seven hours' sleep the night before and I'd even had a decent breakfast. Being romantically involved with a vampire can be hard on your equilibrium if you're truly a daytime person, like me. You also have a tendency to forget to eat, since you're around someone who doesn't all the time.

I'd helped close the bar the night before, and left for home with Eric after that. We'd sat and talked for a while before he had to leave to do some work, but I'd gotten to bed by a little after one, and I didn't get up until almost nine.

I drank lots of water and orange juice and took a multivitamin and iron supplement for breakfast, which was my regimen since Eric had come into my life and brought (along with love, adventure, and excitement) the potential threat of anemia. Eric never fed from me more than once or twice a month, but I made sure to keep my strength up just in case.

Tara had gotten up early that morning and I'd found her in the kitchen surrounded by fabric samples and several colored pencils were sticking out from the messy bun she'd pulled her hair into. She'd cooked breakfast and we spent the morning gossiping and she showed me the dresses she'd created for her final the following week.

I even modeled a few.

So I was cheerful when I went to work that Saturday morning. When I saw Andy's gray Buick sitting all by its lonesome in front of the bar, I remembered the surprising binge he'd had the night before.

I have to confess, I smiled a little when I thought of how he'd be feeling today.

Just as I was about to drive around to the back and park with the other employees, I noticed that Andy's rear passenger door was open just a little bit. That would make his dome light stay on and the door alarm would be pinging. If the battery wasn't already flat it would run down and then Andy would have to come into the bar to call the tow truck, or ask someone to jump him . . . he would be both angry and hung over. Just the thought made me cringe, so I put my car in park and slid out, leaving it running.

That turned out to be an optimistic mistake.

I gave the door a little shove, but it would only give an inch, so I pressed my body to it, thinking it would latch and I could be on my way. Again, the door would not click shut. Impatiently, I yanked it all the way open to find out what was in the way.

A wave of smell gusted out into the parking lot, a dreadful smell.

This was not an unknown odor to me. Dismay clutched at my throat and I peered into the backseat of the car, my hand covering my mouth. It did nothing to cover that particular smell.

"Oh, man," I whispered. "Oh, shit." Neil Jones, the lanky dark-haired young man who worked for the Coroner and Funeral Director Mike Spencer, had been shoved into the backseat.

He was naked.

It was Neil's slim hand with its long thin fingers keeping the door from shutting, and it was Neil's corpse that smelled to high heaven.

.

**The End of Book 1**

**To Be Continued in Book 2 – Truly Living Dead in Dallas**


	11. Chapter 11 - HELP THE AUTHOR!

**A/N: READ! IMPORTANT!**

Hi guys!

I'm back! Since the new and improved FFN rules are that authors notes are **not** allowed in separate chapters anymore, I will have to write it here and hope as many of the "Truly" readers as possible notice it and responds before I delete it again in about a week!

Alright, I've done the rough outline for the first 6 chapters and I'll be giving you some things to choose from through the whole writing process, but not everything because I think we've all learned how long that can take if I have to make everything up on the spot.

I've got some different pairings messing around in my head for the next book (not splitting up Sookie and Eric! Off course not!) but I'll be getting back to that. There might be some surprise SLASH (non canon same sex couples) but I'll be asking you about that. If you don't chose it, then I'll just make my outline into a fic of its own – no biggie!

My question right now is.. –drumroll please!-

What do you want first?

The first chapter of Truly Living Dead in Dallas (which will be following season 2 and book two, Living Dead in Dallas). Neil Jones is dead in Andy Bellefleur's car, Eric receives a phonecall from Isabel of Area 9 and who is traipsing through the woods. And what about Pam's pumps? ("Those were great pumps…")

**OR!**

The Outtake taking place during the month between Rene's last attack and the day Andy gets drunk in the bar and leaves his car behind in the lot? (I'm thinking about a week before Neil is found - there's a nice _ in the middle of the page in chapter 10 TDUD, for those of you in doubt about when I'm talking about) This is where Bill (Beehl) gets his just desserts, where there is more bonding between the Stackhouse kids (Sookie, Jason, Lafayette and Tara). Pam enters into the scene a bit more, bonding with Sookie and also the all-important lemon you have all been waiting for. Yes, that's right – Sookie will be losing her V-card at last!

I only have so much time, and if I want to keep my personal promise of at least a monthly update to yours truly, my muse and my calendar, then I'll need to know which is more important.

True Blood has in MY personal opinion gone a bit off track for me.. It's.. well it's just getting a bit weird, so I might be going a bit AU and bit further towards the book than first intended, because I'm not really that fond of some of the choices HBO has made with this universe and the characters. BUT we will discuss that when we get to it my dovelings.

So... Chapter one of Truly Dead in Dallas, OOOOOR do you want to finish off the first book completely with all Outtakes and extra scenes first? I'll be putting up a poll if you feel it is easier to answer that way, instead of writing a review.

Let me know, and as always I am open and hoping - waiting with baited breath actually for your comments, suggestions and opinions.

All my love,

Nyxie


End file.
